


You, Me, And My Best Friend's Baby

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, F/M, Handon, Humor, Misunderstandings, More characters and dynamics will be added as we go, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: When a health issue prevents her married best friends, Lizzie and MG from being able to carry a child, Hope steps up to be their surrogate. But things take a turn for the complicated when she meets and falls for Landon Kirby, who much to her surprise, is actually willing to tag along on this wild and unconventional ride.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 84
Kudos: 134





	1. Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> In spite the title, there really won’t be a _heavy_ focus on said kid or Hope’s pregnancy. I mean, its a key factor obviously, but not the main focus. It’s more centered on how Hope’s choice to do this winds up complicating her love life, as well as her and Landon’s (platonic) relationships with other characters. You’ll also get to see a bunch of fun friendships, with heart and lots of humor (which is why it’s a tad dialogue heavy). So I hope you guys like it!

Hope closes her eyes for a moment as she takes in the bustling sounds of her little cafe this morning. The place is filled with her typical regulars, eating and drinking their usual items of choice, and business is doing really well. She'd been a little bit worried when she first opened up this place, unsure if it would work out, but it wound up being one of the best decisions she ever made.

Overall, Hope was pretty satisfied with her life right now. Well, expect for one part of it anyway. But she wasn't so sure she was even ready to jump back into the dating pool again. For a handful of reasons. Even if her heart did secretly ache a little whenever she saw two old people holding hands, or couples sneaking kisses over coffee. Romance was just far too messy right now.

Hope exhales as sigh as she shakes off the thought, and turns her attention towards the cafe door. The bell positioned atop it jingles loudly to signify there's a new customer, and in walks a young man with dark curly hair, and the nicest green-gray eyes Hope has ever seen.

"Hi, welcome to Hayley's. What can I get you?" She greets as he approaches the counter.

"I'll just take a medium coffee to go, please. Thanks."

 _'Nice voice too.'_ She briefly thinks to herself as she reaches for one of the cups.

But before she can even tell him, 'coming right up', his stomach seems to growl in protest of his minimal order, much too his own embarrassment.

Hope tries to stifle a chuckle, though not with very much success. "You sure about that? Because it sounds like your stomach might disagree."

The young man laughs sheepishly, rubbing at his neck. "Apparently my idea to skip breakfast this morning was not very well received."

Hope smiles in amusement. "Well, we do sell a variety of muffins that I personally make in house, if you care to try one of those."

He lets out a hum of interest as he bends down slightly to get a better view of the baked goods on display behind the glass. “What kind do you have?”

"Today we've got blueberry, chocolate chip, poppy seed, and that last one there is a peanut butter and bacon muffin."

The young man looks up curiously at the last one she mentions. "That's a pretty unique combo, what made you come up with that?"

Hope's face reddens slightly, for reasons he doesn't understand, and she shifts awkwardly. "Oh, um. It was just something my overtired brain came up with late one night." She laughs nervously. "But they've actually been pretty popular, believe it or not."

He smiles as he straightens back up. "I’ll also take one of those then."

Hope grins. "You won't regret it."

She reaches for a marker to label his cup while she gets his order together.

"Name?"

"Landon."

She nods and she begins to scribble his name onto the side of the cup, then proceeds to get him his muffin and coffee.

When he's done paying and she hands him his order, he glances at her name tag before letting his eyes meet her. "Thanks. It was really nice meeting you, Hope."

"Yeah, you too." She smiles.

As he exits the door of the cafe, a petite brunette, Penelope Park, Hope's coworker and longtime friend, approaches the counter to talk to her.

“Hope Mikaelson, did I just see you _flirting_ with a customer?”

"Wh-what? No, of course not." She quickly denies, and Penelope leans forward to get a better look at Hope's face, grinning at what she sees.

"You're blushing!"

"I am not! It's just hot in here."

"Oh, I bet it is." The brunette snickers, and Hope glares at her before exhaling a heavy sigh and shaking her head.

“Besides, even if I did like him, it’s not like anything can happen between us.”

Penelope tips her head in confusion. “What? Why not? What’s the problem?”

“Gee, I don’t know Pen. You don’t think that _this_ is an issue?”

Hope steps out from the tall counter she'd been standing behind to reveal that she is four months pregnant.

Penelope folds her arms over her chest and blows out a raspberry. “Oh come on, it’s not _that_ big of a deal. It’s not even your baby. It’s Lizzie and MG’s. You’re just a giant incubator.”

Hope narrows her eyes at her. “Thanks.”

The brunette sighs. “You know what I mean. It’s not like you’re out there looking for a daddy. Well, unless-”

“Penelope!” Hope quickly interrupts, and her coworker lets out an amused laugh at her embarrassment.

“Relax, Mikaelson. It's just..." Her voice shifts from being teasing to one that's sincere. "I haven’t seen you flirt with someone since your breakup, and that was ages ago. It wouldn't hurt for you to try and get back out there again."

Hope briefly looks away and exhales a deep sigh. She knew her friend was right, though she didn't intend to give her the satisfaction of admitting to that, but now was hardly the time for her to be dating.

“It just wouldn't work, Pen. Yes, he wouldn't have to deal with a kid afterwards, but he’d still have to deal with all the other _lovely_ stuff that comes with me being pregnant though. Not to mention, Lizzie has a very strict no sex rule. And I quote: ‘Nothing is going in you, until that thing comes out of you.’”

Penelope scrunches up her nose in disgust at the mental image. “Gross.” Hope nods in agreement.

"No guy is gonna want to sign up for this, no matter how nice he is, and I don't blame him."

The brunette frowns, placing one hand on her hip, shooting her friend an accusatory look. "I think you're just making excuses to avoid opening your heart up again."

Hope bristles at the observation.

"Alright, that's enough talk of my baggage for one day." She quickly announces, clearly done with discussing her love life, or lack there of, any further. "I don't pay you to be my therapist, I pay you to serve coffee. Now come on, get back to work." She makes a flicking gesture with her wrist to shoo her along, and Penelope throws her hands up with a defeated sigh.

"Whatever you say boss."

* * *

It's about 20 minutes before closing time, and Hope is cleaning off some of the tables when she hears the bell on the door jingle as it's being opened. She glances over her shoulder to find Landon standing at the entrance, looking around for something. When he spots her, he grins widely before taking in a steadying breath, and making his way over.

"Landon." She greets in surprise, slowly beginning to turn around and face him.

“Hey, um. This might seem a little forward of me, but I really enjoyed talking with you this morning. So I was kinda wondering if maybe you would like to-" It's at that point his brain finally registers Hope's slightly protruding stomach, and his ramblings immediately cease. If it was possible that a person could actually short circuit, she was pretty sure that's what was happening to Landon right now.

“Oh my God." He finally manages guiltily to utter, eyes as wide as saucers. "I’m so sorry! You were behind the counter before and I-, I didn't realize!"

Landon rubs at his face, clearly embarrassed by his blunder. He feels like a complete idiot, of course he imagined that there might be something there between them. She obviously had someone else in her life.

"Right then. So I'm gonna go crawl in a hole and die. You have a nice evening." He hastily makes a break for the door when something stops him.

“It’s not mine.” She calls out, making him halt in his tracks, and he cautiously turns back around to look at her.

His brows knit together in moderate confusion as he tries to make sense of that vague statement. “Uh, isn’t that usually something that the guy says?”

Hope chuckles and shakes her head, deciding it would probably be for the best if she just explains. “Long story short? My best friend and her husband really wanted to have a baby, but unfortunately, thanks to a medical condition, she’s unable to carry one. So, I offered to be their surrogate. Basically, it’s their bun cooking in my oven.”

“Oh... Huh.” He muses, wandering a little closer, thoughtfully pondering over what she’s told him.

Hope leans forward and cups her hand around mouth. “This is the part where you lose interest and run.” She whispered with a small laugh, waiting for him to make a beeline for the door again.

He tips his head to the side, expression sincere. “Do you want me to lose interest?”

Hope blinks in surprise at his question. She hadn’t been expecting that and it takes her a moment to gather her words.

“Uh. No. Not really.” She admits softly, hands fiddling with the strings of the apron tied around her waist.

Landon smiles. “Well, if that’s the case, do you still want to want to get dinner sometime?”

Hope’s so stunned by his decision to still ask her out, that her feelings of disbelief accidentally slip from her lips without even thinking.

"What's wrong with you?" She blurts out, and Landon can't help but be both confused, and offended by the question.

"I'm sorry?"

Hope's eye widen in panic and she winces at her choice of words. "Uh, sorry. Didn't mean for that to sound _quite_ so abrasive. What I mean is, why would you want to still go out with me?”

Landon shrugs, answering her honestly. “The way I see it, to be willing to do something as big as what you’re doing, to put your body through that for nine months in order to help out a friend... You’d have to be a pretty amazing person, and that’s someone I’d really like to get to know. If you'll let me."

Hope's taken aback by the sweetness of his answer and can't help the warm smile that spreads across her face. That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her. Maybe she should just risk it, it was just one date after all.

“Alright. A couple ground rules then. And if you’re still standing here when I finish, I'll take that as confirmation that you're just crazy enough to still want to give this a shot.”

Landon laughs and shoots her a playful grin. “Bring it on, Hope.”

She holds up her index finger. “Rule number one: there will be no sex between us until after the baby. Which is largely for your own safety, because my friend _will_ kill you if break that one.”

He nods. “Good to know.”

“Rule number two: I have an insane amount of hormones swirling around inside me, so my emotions might not always be as consistent as I want them to be. So don't judge me for it."

Hope takes a deep breath before reciting the last rule, wringing her hands together as a wave of insecurity hits her. "And rule number three: my body is obviously going to change throughout this process, and should whatever this is go any further, this is probably the smallest that you're going to see me for awhile. So I need you to understand that."

Exhaling a short puff of air, she gives him a small shrug. "And well, that's it I guess."

The otherwise empty cafe falls quiet as she finishes, with only the low hum of the appliances making any sound. Landon makes no effort to move.

“So... It looks like you're still here." She observes aloud.

Landon shoves his hands in his pockets and nods. "I am."

Hope stares at him long and hard before finally letting a soft smile grace her lips, as she lightly shakes her head.

"Okay then, it's a date."


	2. It’s Been Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon go on their first date. Some of their friends are more supportive than others.

“You look dressed up, you have jury duty or something?” Rafael Waithe, Landon's best friend since high school, asks from the couch inside Landon's small apartment, as he takes another sip of his cold beer.

“I have a date actually.” He tells him with a small smile, readjusting the collar of his shirt in the mirror.

This particular news makes Raf sit up in surprise, a grin on his face. “What? Lan, that’s great! It’s about time!”

Landon frowns at the unnecessarily high level of enthusiasm his friend has for him in this situation. “It hasn’t been _that_ long.”

“Bro, the last time you went on a date was before The Rise of Skywalker came out."

He pauses to think about that for moment, and the realization certainly doesn’t help the butterflies currently doing somersaults in his stomach. Him and Hope had been texting back and forth the past couple of days, prior to their date tonight, which was only making him even more hung up on her. And he didn't want to screw things up just because he was a little rusty when it came to dating.

"So, what's her deal? Where'd you guys meet?"

"Her name is Hope. We met at that coffee shop Hayley's, where she works. She's really great."

Rafael arches a curious brow, sensing something is a bit off as he watches him continue to get ready for his date. “Why do I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me?”

Landon tenses up at the accusation, and quickly shakes his head in dismissal. "There's nothing."

Raf places the beer down atop the coaster on the table, and folds his arms over his chest, shooting his best friend an expectant look. “Lan... I know when you're lying.”

The other man hesitates a moment, looking conflicted before letting out a heavy sigh. If this thing with Hope wound up going somewhere, Raf was gonna find out sooner or later. They certainly couldn't hide that fact for too much longer.

"It's not a big deal. She's just kinda... sorta... um pregnant." Landon mumbles awkwardly as he looks away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part. She's _**what**_ now!?"

"Pregnant. But look, it's fine. She's just a surrogate."

"So she says." He snarks back, causing Landon to look extremely confused.

"What? Why would someone lie about that?"

Rafael forcefully gets up off the couch and looks at Landon as if it could not be more obvious.

"To trap you! She gets you to fall for her, then runs off with your money to take care of some other dude's baby!"

Landon makes a face at his friend's wild theory. "What money? Have you seen my apartment? The most expensive thing I own is an antique samurai sword my mom had."

Raf paces around the couch, shaking his head in disapproval. “What did you get yourself tied up in this time?”

Landon knew his best friend meant well, but he couldn't help be a bit irritated by his behavior. See, after Raf's mother left when he was young, he’s had a propensity to distrust women ever since. Which explained why most of his relationships consisted of one night stands and random hook ups. Though he did have one long term girlfriend back when they were in high school, but he had managed to eventually screw that one up too.

The curly haired young man did his best to bite back his annoyance, and placed his hands on his friends shoulders to get him to calm down. "I appreciation the concern, really. But I can handle myself. So please, let me just enjoy this. Okay?"

Begrudgingly, Raf finally agrees, giving him an unenthusiastic nod.

Landon smiles. "Great. Then I'm off to the restaurant. Make sure you lock up when you leave."

* * *

  
“You are not wearing that.” Penelope tells Hope as she sits on the sofa, watching her friend try on yet another outfit for her date with Landon tonight. The auburn haired young woman was currently dressed in a gray blazer, a loose button down, and a pair of black sacks.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” She attempts to defend, with very little success.

"You look like you're going on a job interview."

Hope's lips pucker in annoyance.

“Look, I know it’s been awhile since you’ve gone out on a date, but surely you remember you’re supposed to look good, right?”

Hope rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Pen. I do remember."

“What about that spicy little red number you have? Landon will love you in that.”

Hope stiffens a moment before letting her eyes fall to the floor.

“That dress isn’t exactly as flattering as it used to be now." She mumbles softly, chewing at her lip and Penelope quickly realizes her mistake, and the true nature of Hope's troubles with picking out an outfit. How had she not realized?

Penelope frowns, exhaling a sympathetic sigh as she gets up and heads over to Hope's closet to take matters into her own hands. The brunette had an amazing eye for fashion, and even dabbled in creating a lot of her own clothes, so she was certain she could help her friend out.

“Let me have a go at it. Wait outside.”

Hope does as instructed, and Penelope starts moving hangers around to see what she’s working with. Anything that had previously been form fitting was probably out of the question at this point, so she quickly slid those to the side. The new additions to Hope's closest had been mostly relaxed lounge wear, which was also a no go for date material. Finally though, she spots something that she thinks will do the trick. An outfit that's comfortable, but still flattering.

"Try this one."

Penelope hands her a dress which Hope eyes skeptically.

"It's got an empire waist, which flows away from the body nicely, but doesn't make it look like your hiding, and the deep blue color will help bring out your eyes."

Hope still looks hesitant. That dress was actually a gift from her aunt, and she hadn't even worn it before, so she had no idea how it would look.

"If you don't believe me, then go try it on."

Her friend stares down at the article of clothing a moment longer, before making her way into the bathroom to get changed.

"Well? How does it look?" Penelope calls out, growing bored of waiting for her. She'd already been in there for over ten minutes at this point.

It's then that the sound of the knob turning draws her attention to the door, where a happy and relieved looking Hope Mikaelson now stands.

"What did I tell you?" She smirks cockily, leaning back in her seat.

Hope walks over and surprises her with an appreciative hug. "Thanks, Pen."

Penelope pats her on the back. "No problem."

As Hope goes back to check herself out in the mirror again, the brunette can't help but grin in amusement.

"You really like this guy, don't you?"

Hope turns back around, cheeks flushed a little, making her friend laugh.

"Don't be embarrassed Mikaelson, happy is a good look on you. Now go on, you don't want to be late."

* * *

Hope takes a deep breath as she steps out of her car and looks up at the restaurant, still trying to settle her nerves. She could barely even remember the last time she went on a real date. And even when she had, things weren’t as tricky as they are now, which only added to her anxiousness.

She has safety protocols in place with Penelope, just in case Landon turns out to be an axe murder or something. Which she highly doubted of course, but better to be safe. And there was also a fake emergency text if the date started going downhill and she needed a quick excuse to get out of there. But Hope had her fingers crossed that she wouldn’t need any of those things tonight.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." She quietly says to herself, giving her clutch a nervous squeeze before stepping inside the restaurant. 

She approaches the maître d up front, giving him all the information he needs, and he directs her over to where she should go.

As Hope spots Landon's familiar dark curly locks, he stands up from his seat as he sees her walking towards him.

“Wow.” He exhales breathlessly.

Hope tips her head curiously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “That a good wow, or a bad wow?”

“Oh, it’s definitely a good wow.” He's quick to reassure her, unable to take his eyes off her.

As she comes closer, Landon quickly snaps out of his trance and moves to pull out her chair for her, where she thanks him before sitting down.

“You clean up pretty well yourself.” Hope comments as she gets situated in her seat, and Landon returns back to his.

"Thanks." He smiles, nervously readjusting his sleeves. "So, how was your day?"

"It was good. The cafe was pretty busy today, which is always good for business."

"Come up with any new muffin flavors?" He asks, making Hope lightly chuckle. "Not yet. But speaking of, I forgot to ask, what did you think of the one you bought?"

“I was a little skeptical about the combination at first, but it was actually _really_ amazing.”

Hope grins. “I told you.”

“I’ll never doubt you again.”

She laughs, and it’s then that the waiter comes over with their menus, and they decide on what they’re going to order.  
  
As they wait for their food to arrive, Landon fiddles with the napkin on his lap, debating whether he should ask the question currently rolling around in his head. “So, uh. I know this isn’t really a typical first date question, then again, this isn't exactly a typical first date. But given the situation... If you don't mind me asking, do you want kids?”

It’s a bold question to say the least, but Hope actually appreciates his directness on the matter. Sometimes people waited too long to talk about the subject, only to realize they had completely different views about it. Often leading to heartbreak. So it was good to know where each other stood.

“Honestly? No. I know you’d think that because of-" She gestures to her abdomen. "that I would... but I don’t. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love kids, and family is super important to me. But I just don’t see them as the right fit for me. Never have.”

Hope shakes her slightly head as she continues.

"Growing up, I wasn’t that little girl who played with baby dolls and pretended to be their mom, so I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised that I feel this way. But it’s just not something I personally want.”

When she finishes, Hope braces herself for the onslaught of judgement about how she’s wrong to feel this way, and that everyone is supposed to want kids. But it never comes, much to her surprise. It's a refreshing change of pace.

"How about you? Do you want them?"

"Uh, no. Not really." Landon admits quietly, trying his best to explain his feelings on the matter. "See I uh... I wasn't, _planned_. My mom, she was a high ranking officer in the army. One night, she went out to go blow off some steam, next thing she knew, she was stuck with me and forced to retire." He sighs, running one hand through his hair, while the other rests atop the table.

"I knew my mother loved me, but I always felt guilty for screwing up her life. She could have had a brilliant military career, but instead, she was a single mom stuck driving me back and forth to band practice in her mini van." Landon takes in a shaky breath. "Some days, I could see it on her face. All those what ifs of another life. It's just... It's hard to look at the idea of having kids the same way after growing up like that." He shakes his head and looks away, shrugging slightly. "I don't know, maybe it's just me."

Hope reaches across the table to rest her hand on his, giving it a small comforting squeeze, and his eyes move to meet hers.

"I get that. I wasn't planned either. Similar story. A one night stand with consequences. I did eventually get to know my father a little bit, though. I actually have one of his paintings hanging up in the cafe. But yeah... My mom, I never once doubted her love for me, but it was difficult not to wonder how much easier her life would have been if I hadn't have come along. If maybe she would have been happier."

They smile at each other sadly, a quiet understanding between them.

Landon sighs, shaking his head. "Well aren't we a fun pair."

Hope huffs out a laugh. "That we are."

"How about we talk about something a little less drab, shall we?"

Hope nods. "Sounds great."

* * *

"I actually had a lot of fun tonight." Hope tells Landon as he walks her up to her apartment building at the end of their date.

"Try not to sound too surprised." He jokes, and Hope quickly turns to face him. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just... didn't know what to expect, given the situation."

Landon offers an understanding nod. This was hardly a standard dating scenario. "So things are a little complicated. But aren't most relationships?"

"That is true."

"Can I be honest with you? I thought this would've been harder." He admits, and Hope tips her head curiously as to what he means by that. "It's been longer than I care to admit since I last went on a date with someone, so I expected this to be super awkward between us. But it wasn't."

"It been awhile for me too." She acknowledges.

"Oh. Because of, uh..." He glances briefly down towards her stomach.

Hope shakes her head. "I mean, a little, but not really. My lack of dating started long before then."

"Bad breakup?" He asks, and Hope laughs mirthlessly. "You can say that again."

He hums in understanding, not pressing the matter. Though they had already tackled a handful of unusual first date topics tonight, discussing exes still seemed like a huge no-no.

"We should do this again sometime." Hope suggests, and Landon smiles in surprise, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'll give you a call tomorrow?"

Hope smiles softly. "Sounds good."

She steps forward, pushing up on her toes slightly, and presses a gentle kiss to Landon's cheek. She can feel the smile that tugs at his lips.

"Have a good night, Landon."

"You too, Hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! I appreciate them so much!
> 
> Lizzie and MG will finally make their first appearance next chapter.


	3. Meeting "The Parents"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie guilts Hope into bringing Landon over for dinner.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson!”

“Good morning to you too, Lizzie. Please, come into my apartment without even knocking.” Hope greets her best friend dryly, as she looks up from working on her sketchpad. The blonde has her hands on her hips, and is tapping her foot loudly against the hardwood floor at the entrance of the door.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

The shorter girl stares blankly at her in mild confusion. “Uh, your shoes look nice?”

“I know, right? I just bought them last week to go with my- wait! Don’t try and distract me with compliments! What is this I hear about you dating?”

Hope's eyes widen in surprise, completely caught off guard.

“How did you hear about that?”

“I have my ways.” The blonde replies coyly, standing up straighter, and Hope arches an impatient eyebrow, causing Lizzie sigh loudly before quickly spilling.

“Kaleb just got a job working at the restaurant you were at, and he mentioned seeing you to MG. Who then mentioned it to me.”

“Ah.”

“I want to meet him.” She declares almost immediately, and Hope puts her sketchpad down onto the sofa cushion.

“What? We’ve only been out on three dates.”

“That’s three more than you usually go on.” She points out matter-of-factly, and Hope narrows her eyes in annoyance.

Lizzie comes further into the room and makes herself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch, but not before turning up her nose at Hope's poor taste in furniture.

“Look, if this guy is gonna be around my unborn child, then I need to get to know him.”

Hope sighs. She couldn’t exactly argue with her there. Though Lizzie obviously trusted her, it only made sense that she be a little concerned about someone new in the picture. “Alright, I’ll give you that.” She begrudgingly admits.

Lizzie claps her hands together in excitement, and a devious smile graces her lips, mind already formulating a plan. “Fantastic! I can't _wait_ to get off to a great start with him.”

“You mean _scare_ him off.” Hope corrects, and Lizzie casually shrugs, not actually disagreeing with her. The shorter girl brings her hand up to her face and shakes her head wearily. Poor Landon would have no idea just what he was in for.

“He’s surprisingly resilient you know.” She counters evenly, and the blonde sees that as a challenge.

“I can break him.” Lizzie easily declares, and Hope sighs. “Please don’t, he’s a nice guy.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Bring him over to the house this weekend, we’ll grill.”

The auburn haired young woman raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Food or him?”

“We’ll see how the evening goes.”

Hope exhales a frustrated puff of air. “Do I have a choice here?”

“Nope.” Lizzie replies, popping the 'p' for extra emphasis.

“Fine.” She eventually concedes, throwing her hands up in defeat. Arguing with the blonde often tended to be a losing game to anyone who went up against her. “I’ll invite him.”

“Good. Then we’ll see you two on Sunday.”  
  


* * *

Hope grips the steering wheel nervously as she parks the car outside of Lizzie and MG's lavish home. She glances over at Landon who is peering out the window, taking in the well manicured lawns and elegant house waiting just outside.

"Whoa." He can't help but comment. Hope had told him her friends had money, but he never thought it was _this_ kind of money.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Hope tells him, biting her lip anxiously, genuinely contemplating making a u-turn right now and heading back.

"Seems a little late for that, doesn't it?" Landon points out with a small chuckle, and she laughs nervously, her eyes still focused on the garage door in front of her. He frowns, reaching for her hand on the steering wheel, and she turns to look at him.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine. Okay? They're your friends, not man-eating sharks."

"You haven't met Lizzie Saltzman." Hope mutters dryly.

Landon lets a breathy laugh escape his lips. "Hope. Just breathe. Do you really think I'm gonna make that bad of a first impression?"

She frowns softly, shaking her head. "No. It's just... I like what's happening here. I don't want it to get messed up."

Landon smiles, happy to hear her say that.

"Look, I may not know her yet, but if Lizzie really is your best friend, then she'll want you to be happy. Right? Maybe try to give her a little more credit?"

He had a good point, but Lizzie was still, well... Lizzie. All she could do is hope that she sees Landon is actually a nice guy, and that she won't try to run him off.

"Come on, it probably won't look too good if were late."

Hope sighs, nodding in agreement, and they both start to exit the vehicle. Landon grabs a bag out of the trunk, and meets her on the walkway heading up towards the house.

She lets her left hand hover just above the doorbell for a moment, before finally working up the nerve to press it with her finger. As they wait for someone to come answer, Landon gives Hope's hand a quick reassuring squeeze. She shoots him an appreciative smile just before the doorknob begins to turn and the door opens.

"Hey." Hope greets cheerily, and Lizzie smiles. "You made it."

The two woman hug, and then Lizzie bends down slightly a moment, voice affectionate. "Hi, little one." She then straightens back up and glances over at Landon, any hint of warmth completely gone. "Hello." She greets blandly. "So you're the guy dating my best friend."

"Uh yeah, hi. I'm Landon." He offers his hand out to shake hers, but the blonde just eyes it as if it were a rancid piece of fish.

Eventually she makes a vague noise of acknowledgment, but leaves him hanging on the handshake. "Lizzie." She briefly introduces. "You guys come on in."

They follow her inside down a long hallway, and she leads them into a large and luxurious living room. On one wall is a gorgeous stone fireplace, while another one is adorned with a widescreen plasma TV, set in front of a white leather sofa and matching chairs.

“What’s in the bag?” The blonde asks, tipping her chin to what Landon is still holding in his hand, and he suddenly remembers he has a hostess gift for her.

“Oh, here. I brought you guys a bottle of wine."

Lizzie stares at it a moment before taking it from him.

"How nice of you to bring something over that Hope _clearly_ can't drink right now." She retorts sarcastically, causing Landon’s mouth to fall open and for him to slightly panic.

"I, uh-" He stumbles over his words.

"That’s strike one." Lizzie declares with an unamused look, before taking the bottle into the kitchen.

An uneasy Landon glances over at Hope, his expression apologetic. She pats him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Still think she’s not a man-eating shark?”

Landon leans in a little closer. "Think we can still make a break for it?" He jokes, though there's a tiny part of him that's actually serious.

Hope shakes her head. "Pretty sure that ship has sailed. Much like the Titanic, we're just gonna have to go down with the ship."

"Is now a bad time to tell you I can't swim?" He teases, making her laugh just as Lizzie re-enters the living room.

“So Landon, tell me more about yourself."

"Oh, um." He scratches the back of his head self-consciously, he's never been all too good with these sorts of questions. How does one wrap up their life into just a couple of sentences? "Well uh, I moved around a little bit growing up, but then came to Virginia for college. Now I work at an office in town, and have been here ever since. "

“Hm. And what do you consider to be your greatest weakness?” The blonde asks, and Landon laughs a little, thinking she's making a joke. She is not, he quickly realizes, and he panics a moment, letting out a nervous chuckle. He desperately tries to lean on humor to help bail him out here.

“I knew I should have printed off my resume for this job interview.” He teases gently, trying his best to lighten up the mood a bit, but Lizzie goes the exact opposite direction with it.

“I prefer the term interrogation. Now sit.” She demands, and Landon quickly does as instructed, causing Hope to sigh loudly at Lizzie’s unnecessary dramatics. If Landon didn't dump her after tonight, then the boy was a real saint.

The blonde circles the chair menacingly, and Landon swears he can hear the theme to Jaws playing faintly in the background. Though he was used to being around strong women, he couldn’t help but find this one particularly intimidating.

“Jeez Lizzie, he's not a Russian spy. There's no need to put him through all this."

“If he's going to be hanging around my child and my best friend, then he needs to prove that he's worthy.”

“Oh. So kinda like with Thor’s hammer, Mjölnir." The curly haired young man suddenly pipes up. "Only those who were deemed worthy enough could handle it.”

Lizzie turns to look at Hope, expression exasperated. “I hate him already. I don’t know how I feel about having this much nerd energy near my unborn child.”

Hope folds her arms over her chest and arches an eyebrow. “Seriously? Your husband has half a dozen boxes of comics in your basement. And don’t even get me started on _your_ secret love of Lord Of The Rings.”

The blonde shoots her an intense look that screams, 'how dare you bring that up?', before quickly regaining her composure. She places one hand on her hip, while the other points over at Landon. “Which is my whole point, it doesn’t need to be around anymore of that. This kid is going to be cool and popular, not perpetually stuffed in lockers like this loser probably was.”

"Lizzie!" Hope shouts in exasperation.

“Uh... You guys do know I’m still sitting right here, yeah?” Landon points out, and Hope gives him a deeply apologetic look before glaring at the blonde to back off a little.

Luckily the sound of the front door opening prevents things from escalating any further, as Lizzie's husband MG enters carrying a few grocery bags in hand.

“Sorry I’m late guys, I had to go to three different stores to try and find that dressing Lizzie asked for. But I still couldn't seem to find it. No one had ever even heard of it actually.”

Hope shoots Lizzie an unamused look, knowing damn well that she sent her husband on a wild goose chase to help bide time so that she could interrogate Landon by herself. When MG spots the unfamiliar face currently seated in his living room, he smiles and walks over to him.

“You must be Landon, I’m MG.” He reaches his hand out to shake the other fellow's hand.

“Hey man, nice to meet you. Do you want help carrying that stuff to the kitchen?"

MG shakes his head. "Thanks. But you're our guest, just relax."

"Please, I insist." Landon offers again, both to be helpful, and also as a means of escaping from Lizzie's inquisition.

The other man shrugs and hands him two of the bags, and they both bring them inside to the other room.

"I thought you said you were going to be nice." Hope whispers to her friend once the two gentleman are out of earshot, nudging her slightly with her elbow.

“I'm just putting him through the paces. You haven't exactly had the _best_ taste when it comes to men.”

“Hey!”

“Am I wrong?” The blonde asks honestly, and Hope let’s out an annoyed growl but says nothing further.

Lizzie turns to her, expression genuine as she lightly bumps her shoulder. "You know I'm just looking out for you, right?"

Hope nods sincerely. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Liz."

"Now come on, let's go gather the boys and start up the grill."

* * *

Hope's washing up in the kitchen after the meal when she sees MG bringing in whats leftover from the dinner to set down onto the counter.

"MG, that food was amazing by the way."

He grins at the compliment. "Thanks! I'll pack you guys up a couple of leftovers to take back. I'll be sure to sneak a piece of pie in there too."

Hope nods appreciatively as she shuts off the sink.

“Uh... Hey, Hope?" The young man starts, and Hope glances at him over her shoulder. "I know I’ve already said this before, but thank you for what you’re doing for us.”

As she finishes up drying her hands, she turns to him and smiles sweetly. “Aw. Of course. You guys are practically family."

"That news hit us pretty hard, ya know? We didn't know what we were gonna do." He shakes his head sadly as he remembers that painful moment for the two of them. "We really only had two options. And adoption can sometimes take years to make happen, not to mention, we knew it could be heartbreaking getting our hopes up over and over, only for things not to work out. And when they initially brought up surrogacy, to quote Lizzie, she didn't want some 'total rando' carrying her kid."

Hope can't help but chuckle a little at that last part, because of course Lizzie would say that.

"If you hadn't have offered to do this, we honestly don't know where we'd be right now. What you're giving us, is something we can never thank you enough for."

Hope sniffles slightly as she wipes at her eyes, touched by his word. She knows what this means to them “Hey, no getting me emotional okay? My hormones are everywhere.”

MG laughs in return, holding his hands up apologetically. "Sorry!" Still, he can't help but hug her in appreciation and Hope returns the gesture.

"Hey. We should probably hurry up and get back though, I think we've left Lizzie and Landon alone for _far_ to long now." He points out after a moment, and Hope's eyes widen at the realization. "Oh, God!"

They pull apart and Hope starts heading back outside when MG tells her one last thing.

"He seems like a good one, by the way. Landon."

Hope smiles softly as she nods, happy to hear he thinks that.

"Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

As the four say their goodbyes, Hope pulls the front door shut behind her and immediately turns to Landon, face apologetic.

“I’m sorry about all that in there earlier. Lizzie can be a lot sometimes, but she means well.”

Landon smiles understandingly, as he exhales a small laugh. “Though I probably could have done without _quite_ so many insults, I get. She’s just being protective of her kid and her best friend. I respect that.” Rafael was the same way when it came to him. It was a good trait to have in a friend, in moderation of course.

Hope sighs, still feeling rather guilty for having put him through the ringer on only their fourth date. In a way, this was basically a very strange version of meeting ones parents for the first time.

“Still, thank you for putting up with everything.”

“Believe it or not, it was actually rather fun at times. Her husband MG is a pretty cool guy.”

Hope chuckles, starting to relax again about the situation. “I had a suspicion you two might get along. But once you guys started debating the: 'Top 5 Best Superhero Sidekicks', that pretty much confirmed it for me."

"So where do you think I stand on their approval right now?" He asks curiously as they begin to walk back to the car, and Landon places the leftovers from dinner onto the back seat of the vehicle.

Hope's mouth scrunches up a little as she thinks about that for a minute.

"It's hard to say. MG seems to like you so far. And as for Lizzie... well, Lizzie's always been a tough one to win over, but now with the addition of this one to the equation..." Hope points to her stomach. "Things probably just got ten times harder. But the fact that you're still alive bodes well."

Landon laughs.

"Well, I'm up for the challenge."

Hope smiles softly a moment, before letting it turn into grin, and she bites coyly at her lip as she steps a little closer to him. "Are you now?"

Landon hums, moving to meet her. "Mhm."

He leans down and lets their noses brush against one another before going in for a kiss on the lips. Hope then rests her forehead against his and chuckles lightly.

"Good to know."


	4. I wanna say... Becky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf still has concerns about Landon dating Hope, so he takes matters into his own hands.

The melodic tune emitting from Landon’s phone, which is currently residing on the bathroom counter, makes the young man momentarily cease brushing his teeth, and spit out the toothpaste into the sink. Glancing over at his cell, a familiar name pops up on the screen and Landon reaches over to pick it up.

“Hey, Raf. What’s up?”

_“Hey, man. Just wondering if you wanna hangout later?”_

“Normally I’d love to, but I can’t. Rain check? I’ve got a date with Hope tonight.”

_“The pregnant chick?”_

Landon heaved a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes as he continued getting ready for work.

“Could you maybe **not** keep referring to her as that?”

_“I can’t believe you’re still hanging out with her. Is the sex that good? I’ve never hooked up with a pregnant girl before.”_

Landon’s grip on the phone tightens as he tries to reign in his growing anger at the crude comment. He bites his tongue and takes a slow deep breath before speaking again.

“We’re not having sex, not until after she has the baby anyway.”

He can hear Raf scoff in disbelief on the other end.

_“What!? You’re not even getting any?”_

“No. Not everything is about sex, ya know.” He retorts impatiently, half tempted to hang up the phone at this point.

Raf snorts loudly. _“Well, then clearly you’re doing it wrong.”_

Landon groans. He loves his best friend, he really does. They’ve always had each other’s back through thick and thin, but the man had the absolute worst mindset when it came to relationships. Raf only tended to care about getting down and dirty, while Landon was more of a romantic. Of course he’d like something to eventually happen in that way between him and Hope, but he intended to respect the rules she’d set from the beginning.

“Look, I gotta go to work. Talk to you later.” Landon quickly tells him, before hastily pressing the screen and ending the rather unpleasant call.

Unbeknownst to Landon though, this conversation was far from over.

* * *

After a fairly busy afternoon, things were slowing down a little bit at the cafe, and Hope was taking the time to enjoy the more relaxed atmosphere. Shutting her eyes for a moment to catch her breath, she listens to the quite music playing through the speakers.

When she opens her eyes back up again, she sees a tall, athletic young man briskly approaching the counter. He glances down at her name tag a moment, before narrowing his eyes at her.

“Hello, welcome to-“

“I’m not gonna let you trap him, okay?” He hastily blurts out, leaving Hope utterly confused, and completely taken aback by the stranger’s sudden proclamation. It takes her a moment to find her voice again and respond.

“Excuse me?”

He levels her with a hard stare, a deep scowl on his face, and he keeps his voice low as to not draw attention.

“Landon. He’s a good guy, and I’m not gonna let a chick with some bullshit surrogacy story take advantage of him like that.”

Hope’s mouth falls open, stunned and offended by the accusation he just threw at her. But she’s quick to try and keep her temper in check, not wanting to lose her cool in front of all her customers.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but-“

“I’m his best friend.” The man interrupts curtly. “And I won’t stand by while he gets duped by some gold digging barista!"

Hope’s fingers clench into a fist at her side, and it takes every fiber of her being not to hit this guy. She draws in a steady breath and realizes that if he is who he claims he is, then this must be Rafael, Landon's longtime friend since high school.

Out of the corner of Hope’s eye, she sees Lizzie, who had come in for coffee and a pastry, get up from her table and quickly head towards them.

“Hey Hope, is this guy bothering you?”

“It’s fine.” She replies through gritted teeth. “He’s one of Landon’s friends.”

Lizzie frowns and sidles up to him, showing that she mean business if this guy decides to step out of line. But when she gets a better look at him, her expression morphs to that of surprise. “Wait a minute... Raf?”

A look of confusion takes over Hope’s face at the sudden turn of events.

“You two know each other?”

Rafael stares blankly at the blonde, he too looks a bit confused and uncertain in the moment. He points his finger at her and squints a little.

“Hey... you. I wanna say... Becky?”

Hope winces at his utterly poor attempt to guess Lizzie's name.

“Oh this is _so_ not gonna end well.” She mumbles to herself, watching their interaction with keen interest. Landon’s friend or not, she was secretly excited to see Lizzie put this guy in his place, in a way that only Lizzie Saltzman-Greasley can.

“Wow. Why am I not surprised?” The blonde looks at Hope. “We hooked up at a party back in college, before I got with MG of course.” She quickly clarifies, turning back to Raf. “He never called me.”

“Uh, right. Sorry about that. I totally meant to.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes at his unconvincing apology, and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Spare me.”

The young man squirms slightly, wracking his brain trying to remember the blonde, but he turns up empty handed.

“So uh... who are you again?”

“Rafael, this is Lizzie, the _'gold digging barista’s'_ best friend. She’s also the little one’s actual mother.” Hope informs him with a snide grin as she points down at her stomach, causing him to swallow hard and shrink back guiltily.

“Should I get you a napkin for that egg on your face.” Lizzie smirks as the young man grimaces sheepishly.

“So you’re _not_ after his money?”

“Wait, the hobbit has money?” Lizzie asks, absolutely shocked, and Hope heaves a disapproving sigh at the nickname she’s given to Landon.

“Uh, no. Not exactly.” He admits awkwardly, and the blonde rolls her eyes before barking out a harsh laugh.

“I'm rich. So Hope and that baby are being well taken care of throughout this whole process, I assure you."

“And I don’t just work at the cafe, I own it.” Hope adds for good measure, folding her arms over her chest.

“So whatever delusional interest my friend has in your friend, is clearly not money related."

Raf glares at the blonde for her comment, but decides against putting his foot in his mouth again, or picking another fight with her. He scratches at the back of his head, expression apologetic as he turns to Hope.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you. But I've seen Landon get screwed over before, okay? He's the type of guy who people like to take advantage of." The young man sighs before shaking his head. "The truth is, he really likes you, Hope. And I didn't want to see him get his heart broken because it turned out you were playing him."

"I really like him too." Hope admits. "And I'd _never_ use him like that."

Rafael nods in approval. "That's good to know, I'm gonna hold you to that. And again, I'm sorry. Don't let my behavior today ruin things between the two of you."

"It won't."

"Great." Lizzie announces, growing bored of the conversation. "Now that that's settled, the least you can do is buy something here to make up for harassing her."

"That sounds reasonable." He acknowledges.

"And actually, while we're at it, you're also gonna get me an apology muffin to make up for never calling me. I'll take a blueberry, 'kay? Thanks."

The blonde shoots him a smug smirk before giving him a rough pat on the shoulder, and strolling back over to her table.

A stunned Raf's jaw drops, and Hope suppresses an amused chuckle as Rafael is quick to learn the lesson that **nobody** screws over Lizzie Saltzman-Greasley.

* * *

At the sound of knocking at her apartment door, Hope makes her way over and takes a quick peak through the peephole to see who's there. Smiling at what she sees, Hope's quick to reach for the handle, and opens up the door to find Landon standing there holding flowers.

"Hey." He greets with a warm smile.

"Hi. Those for me?" She asks with a tip of her head, nodding towards the flowers.

"Yep."

Grinning, Hope thanks him and takes the offered flowers, giving them a quick sniff to take in their pleasant aroma. She heads into the kitchen to find a vase and puts them in some water, briefly arranging them so that they're spaced out some, then returns back to the main room.

"Ready to head out?" Landon asks.

“Mhm." Hope nods as she goes to put on a jacket. "Oh. But before we go, I got you a little something."

As she moves to collect said item, Landon's eyes widen in surprise, and he scratches shyly at the back of his neck. "What? You didn't have to that."

"It's nothing. Just a little thank you for putting up with that dinner at Lizzie's the other day."

He opens up the small box, and stares down at its contents in surprise. "These are my favorite brand of guitar picks, how did you know?"

“Rafael told me.” She replies without thinking, only to wince guiltily as she quickly realizes what she's said. Damn pregnancy brain, she wasn't supposed to mention that to him.

Landon practically does a double take at this little piece of news, convinced he must have misheard her somehow.

"Wait. When did you meet Raf?"

"Um, he may have come into the cafe today." Hope confesses hesitantly, trying to make it sound casual.

Landon furrows his brows in confusion as he tries to understand. “How did he even know where you-“ He suddenly shuts his eyes and brings his palm up to cover his face, exhaling a heavy sigh. Right before his first date with Hope he’d mentioned to Raf where she worked.

"He just wanted to talk."

Landon huffs out a frustrated breath, he knew his best friend well enough to know _exactly_ why he'd really gone down there.

“I can’t believe him! I know he didn't exactly approve of this relationship, but I never thought he'd pull something like that." His voice is a mixture of hurt and anger as he begins pacing in frustration.

Hope frowns, she certainly hadn't meant to cause any trouble between them. "It's not a big deal, he apologized."

Landon shakes his head dismissively. “He had no right to accost you at your work, or anywhere for that matter.”

“Hey, it’s okay. _I'm_ okay.” Hope reminds him as she steps up and places her hands on both sides of his face, thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks. She can feel him beginning to gradually relax at her touch, the pent up tension slowly dissipating as her words sink in.

“He shouldn’t have done that.” Landon whispers quietly, looking down.

“No, he shouldn’t of.” She agrees, tipping her head slightly to try and get him to look at her. “But it’s alright, I can handle myself. You don’t have to protect me.”

He lifts his eyes up to meet hers and sighs deeply.

“This is hardly my first time dealing with a rude guy, believe me." Hope admits with a slight chuckle. "But... I also know he’s not a bad guy, otherwise you wouldn’t be friends with him.”

Landon nods. “He’s been there for me more times than I can count. Raf's just a bit... rough around the edges sometimes. But I'm sorry, for anything he might have said to you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Hope tells him with a smile, moving her arms to wrap loosely around his neck. "And besides, I had back up. Lizzie was there too. Which speaking of, apparently her and Raf know each other.”

Landon winces at this new information. He already suspects he knows where this conversation is going, but he _really_ hopes he’s wrong.

“Please don’t tell Lizzie was one of his one night stands.”

“Yep.”

Landon groans loudly, shaking his head. “Damn it, Raf.”

Hope chuckles at his exasperation, before adding. “Yeah. Just... maybe don't mention it to MG though? That situation might get a little weird, should the two ever happen to meet.”

Landon nods in understanding. “Got it. Not my story to tell. So how did that all turn out anyways?"

She smirks. "Let's just say Raf is probably still licking his wounds."

A laugh escapes his lips before he lets out a small sigh. “Well, he’s certainly not helping me earn any brownie points with my girlfriend’s best friend.”

Hope’s mouth forms a small 'o' shape in surprise at that last part.

“Girlfriend?” She asks, looking up at him through her lashes.

Landon appears to have surprised even himself when that little title slips out, his cheeks flushing slightly. He bites at his lip and tips his head, looking a tiny bit nervous as he swallows awkwardly.

“I mean, if you want to be that is.”

A wide smile takes form on Hope’s face and she nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

Leaning down, Landon lets his lips meet hers to celebrate the upgrade in their relationship status.

"Thank you, for the picks by the way." He tells her, and Hope nods.

"You know, one of these days, you're gonna have to let me hear you play that guitar of yours."

Landon grimaces at the thought. "Seems kinda cruel to subject you to my poor playing skills."

Hope chuckles, poking him lightly in the chest. "You're not getting out of this one that easy, Kirby."

"Alright." He finally concedes with a shake of his head. "I promise, I will eventually play for you."

Hope grins triumphantly. "Good. I'm looking forward to it."


	5. Without Further Ado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration breeds new connections amongst the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This is a bit of a long one, cause we bop around a quite bit, due to the different storylines and character interactions at the party.
> 
> Also, some of you guys might be wondering where Alaric is during all this, and the truth is I don't. Lol. I just never really planned for him to be in this story. So unless things change, I'm gonna leave his fate up to your imaginations for now.

“Remind me again, what’s this thing that we’re going to?” Landon asks, as he briefly turns to glance over at Hope, who’s seated beside him in the passenger seat.

“It’s a name reveal party." She begins to explain. "Basically it’s a big get-together to let your family and friends know the name you've chosen for the baby.”

Landon nods. “Gotcha. I didn’t even know those parties existed.”

“You mean you’re not constantly scouring Pinterest for different baby party ideas?” Hope teases with a faux look of shock that makes Landon burst out laughing.

“Alright. So how does it work exactly?”

“Basically from what Lizzie told me, they gave the doctor their two name picks, depending on what the sex was. After the results of the ultrasound, the office sent the corresponding name over to a bakery. Then they made a cake that when you cut it, the inside of it will reveal the baby’s name.”

“That’s... actually kinda cool.” He admits, much to his own surprise. “And you’re sure that Lizzie and MG really don’t what they’re having yet?”

Hope huffs out a loud laugh at such a preposterous question.

“Oh, I’m certain. Lizzie couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. If she knew the sex already, so would everyone else.”

Landon chuckles, nodding along in understanding. “And you don’t know either?”

Hope shakes her head. “Nope. Only that there’s just one. Which honestly, for my body’s sake, I’m kinda thankful for, since twins run in Lizzie’s family.”

“Wait. Lizzie has a twin?” Landon asks, shuttering slightly at the thought of another Lizzie out there. He can barely even manage to handle this one, he certainly couldn't handle two of them.

“Yeah. She has a fraternal twin named Josie. She does a lot of work overseas, so she isn’t around that much, but she’s supposed to be at the party today. They're both polar opposites by the way." Hope adds for good measure, when she notices his anxiousness, and Landon quickly exhales a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding.

She can't help but chuckle at his relief, shaking her head in amusement before turning up the radio a little as they continue their drive to Lizzie and MG's place.

When they finally arrive, they find dozens of cars parked all up and down the street, in attendance of the event. Landon decides to drop Hope off up front near the house so she doesn't have to walk so far. While she's waiting for him to return, Hope spots an unlikely familiar face heading up the walkway.

"Pen? What are you doing here?"

"MG invited me."

The auburn haired young woman laughs in surprise, relieved to have another friend around at the party, and the two girls share a quick hug. The sound of foots steps catches Hope's attention and she turns back around to see Landon walking up.

"Uh, hi." Landon greets awkwardly as he approaches, coming to stand beside Hope. He was going to be meeting a ton of new people today, so he couldn't help feeling a tad uneasy and overwhelmed by the thought.

“That’s right, you two haven’t officially met." She quickly realizes. "Penelope, Landon. Landon, Penelope."

Landon smiles, now fully aware of who she is. “Ah, so you're the famous Penelope Park."

"The one and only." The brunette grins, gesturing to herself with a wave of her wrist.

The young man reaches his hand out to take hake hers, and Penelope returns the gesture.

"Nice to finally meet you." He tells her and Penelope nods. "Same. Mikaelson here as told me quite a bit about you."

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope."

The brunette shrugs. "Hm... Can't say. Might wind up needing it as ammo on you for a later date."

Landon blanches nervously, and Penelope snorts out a laugh as she bumps him with her elbow. "Relax, I'm just messing with you. Unlike tall, blonde, and angry inside, I'm team Handon."

He turns to look at her, utterly confused. "Team what?"

"Ignore her." Hope calls out from over her shoulder as the trio approach the front door. Ringing the doorbell, it takes a couple of minutes before Lizzie finally answers, and she gives a quick once over at the group standing before her.

"Well, if it isn't two of my favorite people, along with my two of my least favorite people."

Landon furrows his brow for a moment at the math, briefly turning around to see if someone had shown up behind them, only to eventually realize that one of the four people being referred to was actually the baby.

"Park." Lizzie greets blandly.

"Elizabeth."

Lizzie and Penelope had a bit of a contentious relationship. Both women had strong personalities, so they tended to butt heads a lot. They weren’t usually outright hostile to each other, but they did love to lob passive aggressive comments back and forth at one another. They mostly put up with each other for Hope’s sake. Though recently, much to Lizzie's annoyance, Penelope and MG had become friends after he helped her set up her new clothing design website.

"The party is out back." The blonde informs them, waving them along as she leads them towards the yard. As they step out onto the lawn, Landon can't help but be surprised at how elaborate the whole shindig is.

"Wow. They really went all out, didn't they?"

Hope raises a curious eyebrow. "Would you expect anything less from Lizzie?"

Landon chuckles slightly. "Guess not."

Lizzie then pulls her best friend aside for a minute, while Penelope and Landon decide to go over and say hello to the expectant father on the other side of the yard.

"You excited for today?" Hope asks.

"Yeah." The blonde replies, but there isn't as much enthusiasm as Hope was expecting, making her suspect that something might be up. Thinking over what it might be, she suddenly frowns, voice slightly scolding. "Oh, no. Lizzie! You didn't peak at the cake, did you?"

"What? No! Well... maybe." She admits sheepishly before quickly adding. "But then MG came in before I could, and I felt guilty about doing it without him so I stopped!"

Hope lets out a relived sigh at that news before looking back up at her friend curiously. "Then what's the matter?"

The blonde smiles sadly, giving a small shrug of her shoulders. "It's just... it's times like these where I really miss my mom was still around, ya know?"

Hope nods along, knowing that feeling all too well herself. She gestures with her hands for Lizzie to come closer and offers her a comforting hug. "She'd be so proud of you, Liz."

The blonde sniffles, giving her friend a small squeeze around the shoulders as she nods. "Thanks."

When they pull apart, Lizzie clears her throat. "Now that's enough of that." She announces straightening up. "I can't have my mascara running, and me looking like some second rate party clown in front of all these people."

Hope can't help but laugh and shake her head in amusement.

"I've got to go catch up with some of MG's family, and it looks like you better go find that boyfriend of yours, because it appears he's wandering around like a lost puppy without you."

Hope flushes guiltily, remembering Landon only knows about a small handful of people here, and quickly looks around before spotting him off near Lizzie's rose bushes. She and Lizzie part ways, and Hope heads off to rescue her boyfriend.

* * *

After mingling with other guests and passing the time playing the silly little guessing games MG has set up around the yard about things related to his and Lizzie's future child, Landon turns beside him to notice that Hope appears a little anxious.

"You okay?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. It's just... big parties aren't really my thing. Usually I can drink a little to settle my nerves and make myself feel a bit more comfortable, but that's kinda out of the question right now."

Landon frowns sympathetically. In truth, he wasn't much of a party guy either, much to Raf's constant disappointment. He was perfectly content to spend an evening sitting at home with a good book or one of his favorite flicks.

"You wanna sneak away for a little bit, before they make the announcement?"

Hope nods appreciatively at the suggestion. Just the thought of it already making it easier to breath again. "That sounds great."

She places her had into his outstretched one, and the two slip off to a quiet area of the yard towards the side of the house. They spot a small wooden bench and take a seat to relax for a moment. Hope lets out a small content sigh at the peace, and the chance to give her tired feet a little break from standing. Landon slips his arm around her shoulder and she snuggles into his side.

"Thanks for coming with me to this," Hope speaks up after awhile. "I know this can't exactly have been all that fun for you."

She feels him shrug slightly against her. "I wouldn't exactly call this my scene, but I know how important your friends are to you. They're practically family, so of course I'd be here."

"That's a nice change of pace." Hope mumbles quietly to herself, but before Landon can ask what she means by that, the sound of feedback from a speaker echoes throughout the air.

“Hey everybody." MG greets into the microphone, and Hope and Landon take that as their cue to hurry back to the main area of the yard. They settle up in the front beside Josie, and the two girls exchange a quick hug as they say hello, while Landon shoots her a polite wave.

"Thanks for coming out to celebrate with us today. We're so happy you could be here for this special occasion. This is just one step of many on this long journey that we've found ourselves on, as we embark on the-"

Lizzie, who has been standing beside her husband this whole time, impatiently leans forward to grab the mic. "Honey, I love you, but if you don't wrap up this speech, I'm gonna cut this cake without you. I can't wait anymore."

MG blushes and quickly nods. "So without further ado!" He announces, laying the microphone down and moving to grab a knife off the table. He grabs the bottom half while his wife grabs the top, and they approach the cake.

"You ready?" MG asks, voice equal parts nervous and excited, as he turns to his wife. Lizzie nods affirmatively, and they both apply pressure to the knife as it slices down into the cake. They give it a little nudge, and the slice flops forward, revealing the name: "Piper" inside of it.

The blonde turns to her husband, beaming with excitement. “We’re having a girl!"

“We’re having a girl!” He repeats, matching her enthusiasm, and Lizzie throws her arms tightly around him. MG twirls her around before pulling her in close and kissing her. When the sounds of their friends and family clapping finally registers, they turn towards the group and smile jubilantly at everyone.

They step down and immediately approach their closest friends and family who have all gathered up front to congratulate the expecting couple. "Hi, Piper." Lizzie formally greets, as her and MG both put a hand on Hope's stomach. "We can't wait to finally meet you sweetheart." Her husband adds.

* * *

After the excited commotion starts to die down and everyone finally disperses, Hope asks Landon if he wouldn't mind grabbing her a slice of cake, now that the caters have moved it over to the serving area. With a quick nod, Landon gives her a short peck on the cheek as he heads off to get her some food.

As she waits, Hope turns around to see Penelope casually sneaking out from behind the shed, heading in her direction. The auburn haired young woman eyes her friend suspiciously as she approaches.

“You look extremely happy." She notes, before tipping her head slightly as she takes in her appearance. "Why is your lipstick all smudged and your hair all messed up?” As soon as the question leaves her mouth, Hope already knows the answer. Her eyes quickly widen as she makes the a realization.

“Penelope Park, did you meet someone at the party!?”

The brunette shrugs her shoulders casually. “A lady never kisses and tells.” She replies coyly, before a grin breaks out across her face. “But luckily for you, I’ve never been much of a lady.”

Hope smiles proudly at her friend, giving her a slight nudge with her elbow. “And you thought this party wouldn’t be any fun. So, who is it?”

Penelope points back towards the shed, where another brunette is quickly trying fix her hair and smooth out her dress. Hope gapes when she sees who it is, and she quickly grabs her friend by the arm, tugging her off to the side.

“Pen, you didn’t.”

She stares at Hope with mild confusion, perplexed by her strange behavior. She cocks her head to the side. “What?”

Hope glances around a moment before lowering her voice. “Do you know who that is?” She asks her, causing Penelope to shake her head. “It’s Josie Saltzman.”

Penelope's eyes widen in shock. “Wait, Josie? As in Lizzie’s twin sister, Josie!?”

Hope nods frantically as her friend tries to process all this information. The brunette squeezes her eyes shut, letting out a frustrated groan. “Of all the people...” She mutters to herself, shaking her head, it was just her luck.

Hope frowns, expression sympathetic. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing. Josie gets back on a plane for Europe tomorrow, right? So this will have just been a fun afternoon. No need to torture Lizzie with the news, as much as I’d love to. In a week, she probably won’t even remember me anyway.”

Hope can’t help but hear the traces of disappointment that cling to Penelope’s voice, despite her attempts to conceal it, as the young woman briefly flicked her gaze over to Josie, who was currently chatting with MG.

“Pen...”

The other girl forces a smile onto her face and waves off her friend’s well meaning concern.

“I’m good. I just need a drink. I’ll catch up with you later.” Penelope says before quickly disappearing amongst the crowd, and Hope sighs quietly, shaking her head.

* * *

On the other side of the backyard, Lizzie is still grinning ear to ear over the news, her mind going a mile a minute with thoughts of little Piper. Now that she had a name, it all suddenly felt so much realer for her, and she couldn't help the little squeal of excitement that squeaked out.

As she makes her way across the lawn to head towards the house, Lizzie spots two of her coworkers, Colleen and Edith, a pair of women in there fifties, chatting a couple of feet away. When she overhears her name in the discussion, she decides to subtly eavesdrops in on their conversation from behind the serving table to listen to what they have to say.

“This party is absolutely gorgeous!” Colleen raves to her friend. "That Lizzie really know how to throw a get together."

"It's definitely gonna be the talk of the office for days."  
  
Lizzie grins to herself, straightening up confidently. Just what she wanted to hear. She's about to leave to go inside the house, but then the conversation begins to take a different turn.

“But you know, I would have never even guessed by looking at her that she was pregnant.”

“Oh, you didn’t hear? She had to use a surrogate because she couldn’t carry the child herself.”

Edith gasps, bringing her hand up to her chest. “The poor girl! What an absolute tragedy. Personally, I could’ve _never_ done something like that.”

“Neither could I. Missing out on such an important step in motherhood and letting _someone else_ have my baby?” Colleen shakes her head in disapproval. “I’d always feel like less of a mom. She has my deepest sympathies.”

That last part hits like a sucker punch to the gut, momentarily throwing Lizzie off balance and knocking the wind out of her. Did everyone here think that about her here? That she was just someone to be pitied? A pathetic excuse for a real mother because she wasn’t physically capable of having her own kid? A joke? Lizzie rests her hands on the table to steady herself as she tries to keep it together.

“Lizzie? You okay?”

The blonde whips around, startled, and sees Landon standing a couple of feet away. She does her best to blink away the tears, before glaring at him in annoyance. Just how long had he been standing there?

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She responds brusquely.

Landon holds his hands up to show he doesn't want to start anything with her, before moving over to grab a plate off the table and going about his business.

Lizzie reaches for one of the trays and shoves a cookie in her mouth, hoping the sugar will help stifle the growing inferiority she feels, that's currently gnawing away at her insides.  
  
“They’re wrong you know.” Landon casually mentions as he places a slice of cake onto the plate in his hand, and Lizzie looks up at him in mild confusion. “Who?”

“Those women earlier.”

Her eyes widen in mild panic So he did overhear them talking earlier.

“So what if you couldn’t have her yourself. That’s not the important part of being a mom. It’s everything that happens afterwards that really matters. Cleaning up scraped knees, calming them after nightmares, taking care of them when they’re sick. And anyone who says otherwise, probably shouldn’t be a parent.”

Lizzie’s expression goes blank for a moment, caught off guard by his kind sentiment. After a moment to take in those words, her features turn thoughtful and she realizes the truth in them. Not quite sure how to react, especially to Landon of all people, she re-straightens the napkins on the table before mumbling an incoherent, thanks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him bob his head in acknowledgement and he gives her a light pat on the shoulder before going to leaving.

“Congrats, Lizzie."  


A small smile tugs at the blonde's lips as she looks down. Though she'd never admit it, maybe Hope hadn't attached herself to another loser after all.

* * *

"I come bearing cake." Landon announces upon his return, and Hope gives him a small smile as he approaches her, handing her a plate containing a slice. As she thanks him, Landon notices her beginning to frown slightly.

"Something wrong?" He asks curiously.

"I think Penelope met someone she really likes."

Landon quirks his head to the side, Hope's sad expression at odds with her words. "That sounds like a good thing, right? So what's the problem?"

She pauses a moment, chewing at her lip as she thinks the best way to answer him.

"It's someone from out of town, so it's probably not gonna work between them." She replies vaguely. Hope didn't really feel it was her place to spread Penelope or Josie's business around, even to Landon. It felt too gossipy and insensitive. Plus she didn't need it getting back to Lizzie either, especially today.

He frowns sympathetically. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Hope bobs her head in agreement, exhaling a disappointed sigh. "Me too. Pen's resilient, so I think she'll be okay, but it's just a shame is all."

"Should I go grab her a piece a cake? Maybe it'll help her feel a little better?" Landon offers, trying his best to be helpful in the situation and Hope chuckles slightly before waving her hand dismissively.

"Penelope's a bit more apt to _drinking_ her feelings away, so we might need to give her a ride home later. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, not a problem. She definitely shouldn't be driving if that's the case."

Hope nods appreciatively before taking a piece of the cake and placing it in to her mouth. "Wow."

"Good?"

"Try it." She pokes her fork into the slice and holds it out towards him. Landon can't help but chuckle in amusement, feeling a tad like an old married couple in the moment, but he nevertheless leans forward to take a bite.

He blinks in surprise. "That really is good."

"I know right? Oh-" Hope then realizes as she looks up at him. "Oops. I got a little icing on the corner there."

"Did I get it?" He asks as he wipes in the wrong place and she shakes her head. "How about now?"

"Nope. Still there."

"I know how I can fix this." He then takes his middle finger and scoops a small amount of frosting on the edge of it, before tapping the tip of Hope’s nose. “There. Now we match.”

Hope lets out an amused snort before playfully rolling her eyes at him. "You're such a dork."

"You know you like it." He teases, making Hope smile. "Yeah. I really do."

* * *

With the party finally over and everyone cleared out, an exhausted Lizzie collapses down on the couch next to her husband, head resting comfortably against his shoulder. He brushes back the hair that has flopped into of her eyes, before placing a kiss against the top of her head.

"Ugh! How could you let me throw such a big party?" She complains tiredly, making her husband chuckle.

"We've been together long enough that I know better than to try and talk you out of it. Remember when I suggested we should only have about fifty guest at our wedding, and you were so taken aback by the ludicrous notion that you almost called the whole thing off?"

Lizzie makes a displeased noise in remembrance of that. She was quite the bridezilla. "I hate it when you're right."

MG exhales a slow, steady breath before leaning his head back against the couch. "Can you believe that we're gonna be parents in a couple of months?"

Lizzie chews nervously at her lip as she fiddles with the button on the sleeve of her husband's shirt. "Do you think we'll be ready by then?"

"I don't think anyone's ever really ready." He admits to her honestly.

"That's comforting." She retorts dryly with a pout.

"What I'm saying is, all we can do is the best we can."

"What if my best isn't good enough?" The blonde asks softly, the worry coming through in her voice. She knew MG would be a great dad, but what about her? Was she really even mother material? Had she gotten in over her head?

"Of course it will. You've already been showing those qualities for awhile." His wife turns to look at him with furrowed brows, confused by what he means. "Look at how protective you've been with Hope after her bad breakup. You're gonna be the same way when our kid comes along. Not to mention, that big heart of yours that I know you have, even though you often try to hide it. You'll do great. We've got this."

Lizzie's eyes get a bit teary, and she smiles sweetly as she wraps her arms tightly around him. "I love you." She murmurs into his chest.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter features a character we haven't met in the story yet. Any guesses on who it might be?


	6. That Did Not Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of an unexpected visitor leads to a big misunderstanding.

It’s a late Friday evening when Hope and Landon swing by her apartment on their way to meet up Lizzie and MG for dinner. Hope just needs to change her outfit, and freshen up a bit after her shift at the cafe. As they approach her place, the duo spot a delivery leaning against the door. Reaching down to pick it up, she checks who it’s from, which elicits a small chuckle, and then slips it safely under her arm as she opens the door to head inside.

“What’s that?” Landon asks curiously as Hope places the small package down on the counter and begins to open it up.

“Apparently MG got me one of those humorous pregnancy t-shirts online and sent it over.”

Reaching inside, she pulls it out and gradually unrolls the piece of clothing, taking a moment to view it herself. She shakes her head at the cheesiness of it, before turning it around and holding it up for him to see. It reads: _“Baby loading. Please wait.”_

Landon let’s out a small amused snort at the sight.

“Cute. You wearing that out to dinner?”

“Oh, God no.” Hope laughs, quickly reassuring him. “But I thought I’d send them a picture of me wearing it real quick before we meet them at the restaurant.”

“Hey, make sure you show me too.” He calls after her, while she’s on her way to the bedroom to try it on. Hope turns back around and scrunches up her nose, a displeased pout on her face at the suggestion. “What? No. It’s too embarrassing.” She whines, making Landon chuckle and he tips his head.

“You know I’ll just wind up asking MG to text me the picture.” He points out with a teasing smile, and the auburn haired young woman frowns before letting out a defeated sigh.

“Fine. But I’m getting you an equally bad t-shirt of your own to wear!” His girlfriend counters.

“Deal.”

Hope grins, excited by the prospect, before slipping through the doorway.

As Landon waits around in the kitchen for her to finish up, the sound of knocking at Hope’s apartment door reverberates throughout the place. He then hears his girlfriend call out from the bedroom to him.

“Hey, Landon!? Would you mind getting the that while I’m getting changed?”

“Sure!” He replies back as moves to go open the door, where he then finds an older man with light hair standing out in the hall. The gentleman appears surprised to see Landon, and begins to look around his surroundings curiously.

“Uh, hi.” Landon greets uncertainly, watching the unknown man warily.

“Does Hope Mikaelson still live here?” He inquires, subtly trying to peak inside the apartment, and Landon moves protectively to fill the gap of the door.

“Uh...”

Landon’s a little hesitant to answer at first, not sure who exactly this fellow is and how he knows Hope. But as he debates what to say, Hope makes her way back into the living room, sporting the new t-shirt she was gifted.

“Okay. So what do you thi-“ She suddenly freezes in place when she see’s who Landon is talking to.

“Dad!?” She exclaims, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Hope, darling!” Klaus greets enthusiastically, and Landon moves off to the side of the door to get out of the way.

As the shock of seeing him quickly wears off, Hope suddenly remembers her particular situation. Frantically, she tries to cover up her stomach, but it’s a little too late for that, and MG’s shirt certainly isn’t helping matters.

Her father steps inside the apartment and slowly approaches her, carefully removing her hands from her belly to get a better look at her.

“You’re- you’re pregnant.” He stammers out, stunned by the revelation, and Hope immediately begins to panic over what he must be thinking right now. In spite having done nothing wrong, she suddenly feels like a teenager who’s about to get in trouble.

“I can explain.” She blurts out, but it’s already too late. Before she’s even able to get another word in, her father whips around, eyes locked on to Landon. He storms over to the boy and pins him roughly against the wall, forearm pressing up into his collarbone.

“You! Did you do this to my little girl?” Klaus accuses, and Landon swallows hard, tongue suddenly feeling too big for his mouth as he tries to answer the man.

“No, sir.” He squeaks out and Klaus applies more pressure, his stare intensifying. “Don’t lie to me boy. You _**will**_ do right by her!”

“Dad!” Hope shouts, roughly tugging on his arm, trying to get him to back off. “Would you please stop? It’s not his.”

He briefly glances over at his daughter before turning back to Landon and narrowing his eyes at him, brow raised in suspicion. “Is that true?”

Landon nods fervently, but Klaus is still reluctant to remove his arm.

“Then who is he?”

“His name is Landon.” Hope begins to explain calmly. “He’s the boyfriend, just not the father.”

Klaus runs his tongue across his teeth as he ponders over this information, eventually deciding to release the poor boy. As the man steps back, Landon sucks in a sharp breath as he straightens up.

“Hmph. I still don’t care for him.” Her father comments dryly, eyeing the boy with contempt and heavy disapproval.

“That does seem to be the consensus.” Landon mumbles, rubbing awkwardly at his sore chest and throat.

Klaus then turns his attention back to his daughter. His expression is soft, and eyes are shimmering as he looks at her, placing a hand on the side of her cheek.

“You’re absolutely glowing, sweetheart.” He tells her tenderly, before his smile turns sad for a moment. “Though I’m a little hurt to think you didn’t tell me I was going to be a grandfather.”

Hope’s face drops and she’s immediately overwhelmed with an intense wave of guilt. How had she not realized he'd think that? She has to clear this situation up right now before he becomes anymore attached to the idea.

“Dad. I know how this all looks, but I really need to tell you that it’s-“

“It’s not that arrogant blonde fellow’s baby, is it?” He interrupts snidely in recollection of the boy, before adding. “I forget his name.”

The severe look on Hope’s face at the question is hard to miss, and though Landon doesn’t understand the reason behind it, he still wants to offer her some sort of comfort. Her father’s presence however, makes doing so difficult, so he’s forced to stay put.

“No.” She replies firmly, her response heavily weighted with unspoken words that hang in the air long after she's finished speaking.

“Well, no matter whose it is, as long as it’s healthy, right?” Her father points out, and Hope rushes to correct him.

“Dad, listen. The truth is that the-“ Just then, Klaus’ cellphone starts ringing loudly, interrupting her explanation.

“One moment, I need to get this.” He tells her as he steps away to take the call, and a conflicted Hope stares at Landon helplessly. After a minute or so of talking, her father reapproaches her, phone still held up against his ear. Covering up the speaker, he leans towards her to quietly explain.

“This is a work emergency, so I have to run.” He gives her a quick peck on the cheek. “But I’m in town for a couple of days, so we can finish our talk tomorrow.”

Hope opens her mouth, still determined to explain, but he’s already out the door before any of the words are able to leave her lips. Exhaling a heavy sigh, Hope shuts her eyes, and she feels Landon come up behind her. He rubs his hands up and down her arms to help try to relax her.

“That did not go as planned.” She murmured tiredly.

“So I’m guessing by what just happened here, that you didn’t give your dad a heads up about the whole surrogate thing?”

Hope shakes her head, letting out another sigh.

“My Dad isn’t _exactly_ what you’d call father material. Growing up, he was a lot like a tornado, always randomly breezing in an out of my life and stirring things up. It was one of the reasons my mom didn’t let the two of us meet for so long.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’d come to terms with who he was a long time ago. It’s just, he’s kinda hard to get in touch with. Not to mention, it isn’t exactly the easiest conversation to bring up. ‘Hey Dad, guess what? I’m having my two best friend's baby. Also, I still don’t want kids. So, what’s new with you?’" Letting out frustrated grumble, Hope turns back around to face Landon, her expression conflicted and her brows creased as she thinks.

“I don’t know what to do. You saw his face. He’s going to be devastated.”

Landon rests his hands on her shoulders and she tips her head up to stare at him. “All you can do is tell him the truth. It was just a misunderstanding, it’s no ones fault.” He reassures her, but she still frowns, chewing at in the inside of her cheek as she wrestles with her feelings.

“Or... maybe I could just keep up the rouse until he’s gone.” Hope suggests halfheartedly, and Landon folds his arms over his chest, shooting her a look.

“And you don’t see a long term problem with that, like when he eventually comes back to visit again?”

His girlfriend blows out a breath between her lips, shrugging aimlessly.

“I know, I know. You’re right. But... No matter how old you get, it’s never easy to disappoint your parents.”

Her words make his heart twinge painfully in his chest and he tilts his head down to look her in the eyes. “Hey, listen. It’s gonna fine, your dad loves you. And no matter what happens, I’m here for you however you need me.”

Hope smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist, laying her head against Landon’s chest. “Thanks.”

They hold the embrace for a couple moments longer before Hope reluctantly pulls away.

“Lizzie and MG are probably wondering where we are at this point. I better give them a call.” Hope wanders over to her purse and grabs her cellphone out from one of the pockets. Scrolling through her contacts, she pulls up Lizzie’s number and presses call. When the blonde picks up, Hope switches her over to speaker.

 _“Where the hell are you?”_ Her friend immediately asks, rather loudly, upon answering the phone. “ _The only way I forgive you for standing us up is if it’s baby related.”_

“My dad showed up.” Hope replies, and stunned silence fills the air before Lizzie finally manages to speak again.

_“Or that. Klaus came to see you?”_

“Yep. And he saw me in all my pregnant glory, so now thinks he’s gonna be a grandpa.”

_“Hope Mikaelson, I swear if you try to steal my baby.”_

Hope rolls her eyes at her best friend’s dramatics, heaving a tired sigh.

“Lizzie, please chill with watching all those Lifetime original movies. I didn’t get the chance to tell him yet. I only got as far as telling him that it wasn’t Landon’s.”

_“Wait, Landon was there? Is he still alive?”_

“Hey, Lizzie.” He greets dryly, leaning closer to the phone so that she can hear them.

 _“Hobbit.”_ She briefly acknowledges. _“So what exactly happened?”_

“He did what he always does, just show up unannounced. He then proceeded to pin Landon up against the wall and threaten him.”

A snort of laughter rings out from the phone and Landon feels the need to explain himself.

“I know it looked like he had me beat, but I was just playing along.” Her boyfriend interrupts, trying to save face, and Hope pats him on the shoulder, expression placating. “I know babe.”

 _“In his dreams.”_ Lizzie snickers harshly, making Landon frown.

“Anyway... Before I could tell him the truth, he got a call from work and left. So I have that to look forward to dealing with tomorrow.”

Lizzie makes a displeased noise on the other line. _“Yikes. Well, I’ll let you out of dinner if you need to take the night.”_

Hope shakes her head as she moves the phone to a different hand. “No. It’s fine. I could probably use the distraction right now anyway. Just give us a little time to get there.”

_“Gotcha. See you guys in a bit.”_

The phone clicks as Lizzie hangs up and Hope places it back into her bag for later. Glancing down at her shirt, she lets out a sigh as she shakes her head.

“I’m gonna go get changed.” She tells Landon, who gives her a small nod as she heads back to her room.

“Oh. Uh, hey.” Her boyfriend calls out, and Hope turns back to look at him.

Landon awkwardly shoves his hands into his pockets, lightly kicking an imaginary stone on the ground, debating whether to ask his question or not. A nagging insecurity swirls about his head, and he can’t help but let his curiosity get the better of him. “So um, who was that guy he was talking about earlier?”

She tips her head, slightly confused. “What?”

“Your dad. He uh, he mentioned an arrogant blonde guy and you kinda got upset.”

The reminder makes Hope freeze up for a moment, unpleasant memories swirling behind her eyes.

“No one worth mentioning.” She replies briskly, before quickly disappearing back into the bedroom once more.

Landon rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck, feeling bad about upsetting her again, but he knows that there’s more to this story. Though he’d prefer to have the answers sooner rather than later, he just hopes she’ll eventually tell him when she’s ready.

* * *

  
To avoid a repeat surprise visit by her father, Hope calls his cellphone, which he thankfully hasn’t changed the number of again, and asks him to come over at noon. It is now almost one o’clock and her Dad is running late as usual.

Hope paces nervously around the apartment as Landon sits on the arm of the sofa, watching her with moderate concern. His attempts to get her to relax seem to only work for about five minutes, before the nerves come right back again.

“You’re gonna wear a hole in the rug.” He points out, drawing Hope back out of her thoughts.

“Huh?”

Landon sighs, frowning at how stressed she is right now. It’s not good for her or for Piper. He reaches his hands out to bring her over to him and she reluctantly comes along to stand in front of him.

“What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." She replies unconvincingly.

"Hope."

His girlfriend sighs, shutting her eyes. "It's just... with my mom gone, I'm scared to lose him too. I mean, he may not be a steady figure in my life all the time, but he's still always been a part of it. What if he hates me because of this and never wants to see me again? He’s the only parent I have left."

She feels a little silly for her concerns, but no matter how hard she tries, she just can't seem to shake them. And with her emotions running higher than usual now, it certainly wasn't helping matters.

Landon grabs her hands in his and rubs his thumbs across her knuckles. "Though I personally don't have much experiences with fathers, the fact that yours was about to throttle me if I didn't do right by you, I think proves how much he cares about you Hope. He'll understand. Plus, I'm pretty sure there's a rule out there that you can't hate a pregnant lady."

Hope chuckles softly a the last part, a small smile teasing at her lips. It's then that the sound of knocking startles them, and Hope whips around to stare at the door, inhaling a shaky breath. Landon stands up and moves beside her, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"It's gonna be fine." He reminds her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before making his way towards the kitchen so they'll have space to talk in the main room.

Shaking her arms in an efforts to temper her nerves, her feet eventually work up the nerve to move towards the door and she reaches to open it up.

"Dad!" She greets with an anxious smile.

"Sorry I'm late sweetheart." He moves in and gives her a careful hug, before taking a step back out into the hall. "I brought you a little something." Klaus announces.

Hope blinks in surprise as he momentarily moves out of view to grab something in the hallway, sliding it towards the doorway for her to see. She reaches to hold onto the door frame and shuts her eyes as that crushing wave of guilt from yesterday rushes back to overwhelm her.

“You bought me a baby stroller?” Hope eventually manages to squeak out.

“It’s top of the line and the safest on the market. Only the best for my little girl and her little one.” He informs her proudly, and her eyes sting both because of the sweetness of the gesture and because she is about to break his heart in a minute.

Panicked, she looks to Landon, who’s standing behind counter in the kitchen, in search of help. She’s starting to genuinely reconsider her earlier plan to just lie her way through this whole mess just so she wouldn't hurt her dad.

 _‘You can do this.’_ Landon mouths reassuringly and she eventually gives a determined nod in return, knowing that deep down he's right.

“Um, thank you Dad. Uh... Let’s just go talk on the couch for a second, okay?”

Her father nods, sliding the box inside before shutting the door behind him and following Hope over to the sofa. He gestures for her to take a seat first, before sitting down on her left hand side. Out of the corner of his eye, he becomes aware of someone standing in the kitchen.

“Does he live here?” Her father asks his daughter, mildly annoyed upon finally noticing Landon, shooting the the young man in the other room an unpleased look.

“No. He’s here for moral support.”

The older man’s brows furrow at her statement. “Why would you need moral support? What’s wrong?”

“Dad.” She grabs both of his hands to keep his attention. Taking a deep breath in and swallowing hard, she finally works up the nerve to tell him the truth. “I tried to tell you this yesterday but... The baby isn’t mine. I volunteered to be a surrogate for two of my friends because they were having trouble having one. So it’s their kid I’m carrying, not mine.”

“Oh.” Klaus replies softly as he sits back, thoughtfully taking in the news. He turns to look at her. “So I’m not going to be a grandfather?”

Hope frowns guiltily, wringing her hands together. “No. I’m sorry, Dad. I know you’re disappointed.”

Her father shakes his head, patting her on the leg in understanding. “Don’t apologize, love. Yes, I’m a little bit disappointed, but not for the reasons you think.”

Hope tips her head curiously trying to understand. “What do you mean?”

Klaus sighs, shoulders sagging slightly as he turns to face her. “I thought this would be my chance to make up for not be around when you were growing up. It would have given me an excuse to come see you more, be more of the father you always deserved.”

“Dad...” Hope says softly as she rests her hand atop his. She never knew that he felt that way. “Just because I’m not having a baby doesn’t mean that I don’t still need you in my life. You never need an excuse to come visit me. A little heads up next time would be nice.” She adds with a small laugh. “But you’re never not welcome.”

“Really?”

Hope nods. “Yeah. Of course. No matter what age I am, I’m always gonna need my dad. Always and forever.” She reminds him, making him a little misty and Klaus smiles, relieved to hear that from his daughter. He leans in and they share a hug, ruffling her hair affectionately.

“Aw...” Landon commentates from the sidelines, earning him an unamused look from both Mikaelson’s.

“Yikes. Now I’m starting to see the family resemblance...” He mumbles quietly, pretending to occupy himself with something in the kitchen so the duo can return to their moment.

"You're not mad?"

"Never." He firmly assures her. “So then, how about I take you out for lunch to make up for this whole misunderstanding.”

“I’d love that. But what about Landon?” Hope reminds him, pointing her thumb back towards the kitchen, making her father frown. "Can he come along too?"

"Must he? This one hardly seems worth getting to know." He complains.

“Dad!” She scolds, and Klaus heaves a loud, and exasperated sigh before finally caving. “Fine. If he must. The boy can tag along too I suppose, if that'll make you happy.”

Hope smiles, giving her father a short peck on the cheek as a thank you, as she starts to get up off the couch. "Great. Just let me fix my hair real quick and then we can go."

She heads off in the direction of her room, but right before entering, she stops and turns to the both of them. "You two play nice." She warns sternly, the comment mostly aimed at Klaus, right before she vanishes into the bedroom.

Landon fidgets nervously, awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to the other as he continues to hang around the kitchen. The distance giving him a vague sense of security in the presence of Hope's very intimating father.

The older man lays his arms across the back of the sofa as he reclines, eyeing the young man like a hawk would its prey. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Uh, Landon." He stammers out.

Klaus hums boredly. "And how long exactly have you been dating my daughter?"

"A little over two months."

"So _after_ she decided on this whole surrogacy thing." He remarks, nodding slightly as he mulls over that particular piece of information. "You're not one of those weirdos with a pregnancy fetish, now are you?"

"What!?" Landon exclaims, utterly bewildered by such a question. "I didn't even know that was a thing."

Klaus cocks his head to the side as he continues to stare at the boy, trying to read him. "Then why pursue her? Surely you knew this situation wasn't ideal for you."

"Yes, things are complicated at times, and we have to deal with stuff most new couples don't typically find themselves dealing with. But... Hope is amazing, as you probably know. And I guess I just... I knew she was worth it." He answers honestly.

Her father watches him with keen interest, though his expression is indiscernible, so Landon isn't quite sure what to think. But before the conversation can go any further, Hope returns.

"Everyone still alive out here?" She jokes, though a sliver of anxiousness sneaks into her voice at the thought of what transpired while she was out of the room.

"All good here, love." Klaus replies, and Hope glances over at Landon for confirmation, who nods in agreement. She blinks in surprise before giving a small shrug. 

"Okay." She announces, and her father begins to get off the couch, heading over towards door. He pulls it open, and gestures to the outside with his other hand. "Shall we?"

Hope bobs her head in thanks, gesturing for Landon to come follow. As he moves through the door, Klaus claps him hard on the back, practically causing him to sputter. Gripping his shoulder tightly, he pulls the boy back a moment, voice low as he speaks. "You're a rather curious young man, but it appears you make my daughter happy. Now, should that change at any point, I promise you there is nowhere you could hide that I wouldn't find you."

Landon stiffens up, a cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"Do I make myself clear?"

The young man quickly nods and Klaus smiles approvingly as he lets go, voice returning to it's normal volume. "Fantastic. Now then, I know just the place to go for lunch."

A dazed Landon eventually snaps out of his trance, swallowing hard as he loosens the collar of his shirt.

"You okay?" Hope asks curiously, as she waits up for him and he laughs nervously. "I'm fine."

Hope scrunches her mouth together, not entirely convinced of that, then reaches for his hand and interlaces their fingers together as they head down the hall.

"He's all bark and no bite, you know." She quietly whispers, in an attempt reassure him, though Landon's not quite sure he believes that.

"I actually think he might like you." Hope admits, giving him a small nudge with her elbow, making Landon quirk his head slightly in shock. If this is how Klaus treated people he actually liked, he's afraid to see how he'd treat them if he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun doing the little character guessing game last chapter, so I thought I’d do it again.
> 
> Next chapter features a cameo from a Legacies character. Your clue comes in the form of a line they'll say: “Enjoy the front row seat to us kicking your ass, because that trophy is ours.” Guesses?


	7. Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A charity kickball match sees more action than anyone bargained for.

Lizzie knocks impatiently against Hope's apartment door, waiting for someone to answer. Typically she just barges in, but after walking in on Hope and Landon's make out sessions a couple of weeks ago, she made sure to knock this time around. For the sake of her eyes.

After a moment or so, Landon opens up the door and gives her a brief greeting as she steps inside. He moves back over to Hope, giving her a short peck on the cheek before awkwardly slipping past the blonde to make his leave of the apartment.

“What’s with the muppet? He seems more skittish than usual today.” Lizzie observes, after Landon is fully out the door, and Hope bites uneasily at her lip, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

“I may have had a pretty big mood swing earlier and sorta bit his head off.” She admits shyly, and Lizzie tries to suppress a snort at the mental image the cowering hobbit that she’s now conjuring up, but fails to keep it in.

Hope’s cheeks redden. “It’s not funny! My hormones are all over the place! I flipped out because he accidentally sat on the remote while I was watching Cutthroat Kitchen, and wound up changing the channel. Then I felt so bad for yelling at him that I started crying.”

Lizzie frowns sympathetically, wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Aw. It’s okay pregnant lady.”

Hope covers up her face. “God Lizzie, it was so embarrassing. And the poor guy didn’t know what to do, he was so afraid he was just gonna make it worse.”

The blonde lets a quiet hum as she nods along. "Welcome to my world."

Her friend quickly grimaces and she shrinks back, realizing how that must have sounded. "Sorry! That was insensitive of me."

Lizzie shakes her head, waving it off. "No, I get it. It's not fun, believe me I know." She sighs as she leans further back into the sofa cushion. "It's gotten better over the years luckily, but it still acts up now and again. Take solace in that yours is only temporary."

Hope sighs, leaning her head against her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry you always have to deal with all that, Liz."

The shorter girl feels Lizzie shrug against her. "It is what it is. But it helps to have good people around that don't make you feel bad about." The blonde then begrudgingly exhales a noisy breath of air before admitting something. "Look, I know I give him a lot of flack, but your boy is a decent guy. So just give him some time, it takes a bit to learn the ropes on how to handle it."

Hope blinks repeatedly in surprise. "Did you actually just say something _nice_ about Landon?"

"Hmph." Lizzie huffed. "A brief lapse in judgement, I assure you."

Her friend chuckles lightly, shaking her head. "Thanks, Liz."

* * *

Raf and Landon are walking back from their spirited basketball game tiredly, but in a good mood. Though they weren't keeping score, Raf had clearly won the match. He always did, even though he went easy on his best friend. Landon never really cared though. He still had fun, and it was a great way to burn off some nervous energy, especially after this morning.

Though he still felt guilty for unintentionally upsetting Hope (because boy did he hate seeing her cry), he also realized that this came with the territory, and there was only so much he could do. It was no one's fault. He would obviously do his best to avoid it as much as possible, but he also knew couldn't beat himself up about it every time it happened. It was a learning curve they'd just have to settle into. They'd get there.

As the boys continue heading to Landon's apartment, in much need of a cool refreshment, the sound of someone yelling catches their attention and they stop.

“Landon!” A voice suddenly calls out, and the young man glances around in mild confusion, searching for the source. After a moment, he eventually manages to spot where it's coming from, off in the distance. He squints slightly as the figure begins to approach the chain link fence, and Landon is pleasantly surprised by the person he sees.

“MG? What are you doing here?”

The other fellow smiles cheerily, and points his thumb back over his shoulder towards the large field behind him. “We're here practicing for our company’s big annual, charity kickball match.”

"You guys look like you’re ready for it." Raf comments as looks over at the rest of the team, currently working on their kicks.

MG frowns, quickly shaking his head. “Not quite. Unfortunately, we’re down two players this year. Wade twisted his ankle last week, and Hope can't play because she's pregnant."

Landon blinks repeatedly, not expecting that last part. "Wait. Hope used to play?"

MG can't help but laugh at the question. “Yeah man, she was one of our best players!”

Landon grins to himself as he imagines it. Yeah, he could definitely picture her kicking some ass out there.

"The problem is, if we can't find replacements for them before the game this weekend, we lose by default." Shoulders sagging, he let's out a heavy sigh, but then an idea suddenly pops into his head and his eyes light up. "Wait. What about you two? You guys have any plans for this weekend?"

"Don't you need to work for the company in order to play?" Raf questions, causing MG to shake his head. "Nope. It's open to family and friends. Only about half of the team needs to be actual company employee's, and we already hit our quota for that. So what do you say?"

Landon's mouth opens and he momentarily panics when he suddenly remembers MG is unaware of Raf and Lizzie’s history in college. Nothing about then playing on the same team sounded like a good idea, and he scrambles to find a way out of it. “I can play, but I’m sure Raf is probably _way_ too busy to-“

“Actually, I’m totally free this weekend." His best friend interrupts, much to Landon's complete dismay. "I’m in.” He announces enthusiastically, and MG grins with relief. “Great! The game is this Sunday at three, but we want to get there an hour or two early so we can sneak a little more practice in. I should have your uniforms by then too."

"Sounds great man. We'll be there." Raf smiles, and MG pumps his fist in excitement before rushing off to go tell the rest of his teammates the good news. The young man then claps Landon on the shoulder. "This is gonna be fun!"

Landon laughs nervously in response, as he tries to fend of the worries currently twirling about his head. Eventually though, he manages a weak nod. "Sure. Yeah. It'll be fine." He spoke, trying to reassure himself. Maybe it would be okay, and he was just stressing for nothing. Really though, what was the chance that it was going to come up somehow anyway?

* * *

Sunday speedily rolled around, and the Timberwolf Techies were getting ready to face off against their rivals, the Stampeding Stallions, who worked for an online magazine. The dueling companies were each owned by one of two siblings, and every year they hold a charity game where the proceeds go back into the community. The winning teams get a trophy and also bragging rights for the year.

“Lookin' good in that uniform, Kirby!” Hope catcalls from the fences, making a practicing Landon grin like an idiot as he jogs up to greet her at the entrance.

“Thanks. It’s a shame I never got the chance to see you in yours though.” He comments flirtatiously, making her chuckle lightly and roll her eyes.

“Well, you’ll have to just settle for pictures from last year’s game. Because if I tried to wear my old uniform now, it would look like I was smuggling a small kickball under it.” She jokes as she glances down at her figure.

“I heard you were quite the player.”

Hope gives him a nonchalant shrug, trying to suppress a cocky smirk. “I wouldn’t want to _brag_. But I was okay.” She replies casually, though her eyes say otherwise. Boy would he have loved to see her tear up that field in a game.

“Well, I’ll try to do my best to help fill your shoes.”

“Looking forward to it. I’ll be rooting for you guys in the stands with Lizzie.” She tells him with an enthusiastic smile. It's then that Hope notices someone on the field waving at her, and she tips her head to get a better view. “Wait is that Raf out there?”

Landon briefly looks behind him, scratching sheepishly at the back of his neck before turning to her. “Right. I meant to tell you. Sorry. Uh, yeah. When I bumped into MG the other day, Rafael was with me and well... he invited him to come play on the team too."

“That won’t be awkward at all." She mumbles to herself with a small sigh. "So does Raf know who MG is married to?”

Landon shakes his head. “No. But you might want to give Lizzie a heads up, just so she isn't surprised to see him out there.”

Hope nods in agreement. It really shouldn't be a big deal, after all, they are grown adults. But it was probably best to fill her in so that she'll be prepared.

"So, I better get back out there." Landon informs her, pointing back towards the rest of the team. He knew he could use all the practice he could get for the game. He wasn't exactly the most coordinated individual, and he didn't want to let them down.

"Hey!" Hope calls, and Landon spins around. He walks back towards her and she tugs him down slightly by the collar of his uniform, planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "For good luck." She explains softly to her slightly dazed boyfriend, who can't help the wide smile the breaks across his face.

"Now go get 'em, Tiger." Hope instructs.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Hope laughs and heads back to the seating area to find the best place to sit so that she can to watch the game. Once she finds the ideal viewing area, she places down a small cushion she’d brought along to make the bleachers more comfortable for her and takes a seat. Pulling out her phone, she fires off a quick text to Lizzie to ask where she is. They agreed to arrive early, but as per usual, Lizzie was unsurprisingly running late.

Once the message is sent, Hope looks back up to suddenly find Alyssa Chang standing before her, one hand placed haughtily on her hip as she smirks deviously.

“Well what do we have here?” The opposing team captain snickers, as she takes in the sight of a very pregnant Hope.

"Look who went out and accidentally got herself preggers. It appears you forgot the golden rule: no glove, no love. I thought you were smarter than that, but apparently I gave you too much credit." She teases and Hope rolls her eyes so hard she thinks she might actually hurt herself.

Alyssa Chang, the queen of mean and head of the Stallions. To no one's surprise, she writes for the gossip section of the online magazine. With a propensity to stir up trouble, her and Hope have been rivals for years now.

Their interaction wasn’t worth the whole surrogacy explanation, so she didn’t even bother to try and correct the other woman. Plus, knowing her, she’d just use that knowledge to torture MG and Lizzie. It was better to just let her think what she wants.

“Hello to you to Alyssa.” She greets blandly. “Prepared to lose again this year?” Hope reminds her with a confident grin, as she folds her arms over her chest.

“Ha!” Alyssa huffs loudly in a fit of laughter, finding that notion utterly preposterous. “In your dreams Mikaelson! With you knocked up and out of commission, this’ll be an absolute cakewalk. I won’t even break a nail.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. We’ve got some pretty good replacements.” Hope informs her, lifting her chin in the direction of the team.

Alyssa turns her attention towards the field where the Timberwolves are still practicing, and notices Landon, who at that exact moment, almost trips over one of the bases.

“You mean the klutzy brillo pad over there?”

Hope narrows her eyes at her, brow twitching in annoyance at the dig. But then Alyssa’s eyes land on the more coordinated Rafael, who’s just sent a kickball sailing towards the back fence at the end of the field. A hint of worry itches at her palms, and she chews at her lower lip, momentarily betraying her usual confidence. Inhaling a sharp breath, she shakes it off and turns back to Hope.

“Enjoy the front row seat to us kicking your ass, because that trophy is ours.”

“Yeah. We’ll see.” Hope challenges determinedly, and Alyssa gives her a quick once over.

“It really is a shame you can’t play, but at least you have that nice pregnancy glow. Oh no, wait... that’s just sweat.” Alyssa smirks before wincing in faux guilt, bringing a hand up to her chest as if to appear apologetic.

Hope scrunches up her nose, letting her tongue stick out slightly as the dark haired young woman turns around with a snooty wave, and heads towards her team that are assembling nearby.

"God, I can't stand her." She mutters disdainfully, clenching her fist at her side and trying to take a slow breath to relax again. But all she could think about was pummeling Alyssa, and hoped that the Timberwolves would trounce her team.

Exhaling an annoyed huff, Hope goes to check her phone to see if Lizzie has finally texted back, but then the blonde magically appears on her own, much to the young woman's relief.

"There you are." She announced, and Lizzie cocks her head slightly as she senses her friend's foul mood.

"You look irritated. What did I miss?"

“Alyssa Chang.” Hope spat dryly.

"Ugh. Enough said. I’ve never been more thankful for traffic in my life." The blond declares before plopping down next to her best friend on the bleachers. She smooths out any wrinkles in her outfit before turning her attention back to Hope, expression curious. "So what happened?"

"Just Alyssa being her usual _pleasant_ self and spewing a bunch of her typical trash talk. Oh, but not before taking some cheap shots about my pregnancy by essentially call me dumb and sweaty."

"That bitch! I'll cut her." Lizzie forcefully stands up, ready to kick some ass, but Hope grabs her by the arm to pull her back down. As much as she'd enjoy seeing that play out, an all out brawl at a charity kickball game seemed in poor taste.

"It's fine. Just make sure you give your hubby a good pep talk so him and the team destroy her on the field."

Lizzie’s smirks, nodding confidently. “I'm on it!" She announces as she gets to her feet, before shrugging casually. "And who knows, perhaps someone might 'accidentally' hit her in the face with the ball."

"Lizzie!" Hope scolds, and her blonde friend holds up her hands, feigning innocence. "What? Accidents happen."

"You're shameless." The shorter girl sighs, shaking her head, which only makes Lizzie grin. "What can I say, it's a good color on me." As she turns around to go visit with her husband, Hope hesitantly calls after her.

“Hey. I need to tell you something... MG recruited Rafael to play on the kickball team.”

The blonde's eyes go wide, eyebrows shooting up to her forehead. “He- he what!?” She knew that MG had needed to find some replacements on the team, but never in a million years did she expect that he'd accidentally recruit her former one night stand.

Lizzie groans, rubbing at her face. “I can’t believe my husband and some dude I hooked up with in college are playing kickball together right now. Ugh!"

Hope shoots her an apologetic look. "It's fine. None of them are the wiser about it. But you really should talk to MG about it a some point, just so he doesn't wind up finding out about it some other way."

"I know. I know." Lizzie recites with a drawn out sigh. She really wasn't to worried about MG's reaction, they weren't together when it happened, but she still can't help feel a little embarrassed by the situation. She felt like such an idiot back then, waiting for Raf to call or text her, only to realize that all he wanted was a good time, and nothing more.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." She finally relents, and Hope shoots her a skeptical look. "I will. _Really_. I just don't want to ruin his obvious victory tonight." The blonde adds with a cocky grin.

Hope shakes her head in amusement as she watches her friend move to wave down MG, when she suddenly hears a rustling noise from under the bleachers. Peering around curiously, she searches for the source of the sound, but to no avail. Furrowing her brows slightly, Hope decides she must of just been hearing things and shrugs it off.

* * *

The game starts out with the Timberwolves kicking first, while the Stallions play the field. With only one inning left, the Techies are leading by four runs against their opponents. When the teams go to change places this time, Alyssa approaches MG, a devious glint in her eye.

“Nice job out there." She compliments. "I applaud you for being the bigger man."

He quirks up a perplexed brow, waiting for her to explain exactly what she means by that vague statement.

"Oh, you know. I just thought it must be _**super**_ uncomfortable playing with your wife’s former lover.” She says with fake innocence as she keeps walking, making MG immediately stop in his tracks and hastily spin back around to look at Alyssa, the confusion written all over his face. “What are you talking about?”

She points a well manicured nail in the direction of the team’s newest recruit. “Oh. You know, tall, dark and handsome over there. Rafael.”

MG narrows his eyes at her suspiciously, giving her a quick once over to suss out her agenda. “You’re lying just to throw me off my game, but it won’t work Alyssa.”

The dark haired young woman casually shrugs, stepping closer. “Believe what you want. But I can only imagine if he's this good with his hands on the field, then he must be _amazing_ off of it." A small purr escapes her lips as she pushes past him and heads towards the dugout. "Lizzie was quite the lucky girl." She calls back over her shoulder.

MG frowns deeply, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. He was not about to let Alyssa Chang get in his head with some trumped up lies about his wife.

“Hey, what was that all about?” Landon asks as he approaches his teammate, eyeing Alyssa warily as she strolls off, and the duo head towards the outfield.

“Some bullshit about Lizzie and Rafael having slept together.” He huffed, and a panicked look washes over Landon’s face, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the ever observant MG. He stares at his friend with concern and suspicion, clearly able to tell that he's hiding information.

“You know something, don't you? What is she talking about?"  
  
Landon opens his mouth to speak, then hesitates, squirming awkwardly before finally relenting out of guilt. Heaving a heavy sigh, he shuts his eyes before blurting out: “Raf and Lizzie hooked up once in college freshman year.”

“They-they what?” MG stutters out, jaw slack, stunned by this sudden revelation. It takes him a moment to process and he tips his head trying to understand. “You knew?”

Landon chews at his lip guiltily, shoulders shrinking back with remorse. “Yeah, sorry. Hope and I didn't think it was really our story to tell, so we thought it better not to say anything. After all, it happened years ago."

MG takes a step back in surprise, startled by the newest tidbit he mention. “Wait. Hope knows too!?”

The curly haired young man grimaces, bringing his hand up to cover his face. He was really screwing up all over the place today, now wasn’t he? “I’m just gonna stop talking now.” He mumbles awkwardly.

MG glances over to the other end of the field where Raf is stretching near third base, and he exhales a deep sigh as he shakes his head. “I mean, I knew there were guys before me, but...”

“You were hoping they wouldn’t have been a six foot tall muscular dude?” Landon finishes, causing the other man to reluctantly nod along in agreement.

“Yeah, kinda.” He admits, much too his embarrassment. Though MG was pretty secure about himself, it was hard not to feel somewhat lacking in comparison. Would Lizzie prefer if he looked more like Rafael?

“Comparing yourself to exes never ends well." Landon points out with a small sigh as he looks from Raf back to MG. "It's natural to be curious. Heck, I've sometimes wondered how I stack up against Hope's old boyfriends too, but-“

"I wouldn't be too worried about him." MG interrupts, piquing his friend's attention. "I mean sure, he was a good looking investment banker who was kinda charismatic-“

“Uh... aren’t all of those reasons why I _should_ worry?" Landon says cutting him off, insecurities already chomping away at the little confidence he typically had.

"But-" MG continues. "He was self centered, left her hanging more times that I can count, and a bunch of other things that it's really not my place to mention. Believe me bro, your certainly a step up."

Landon still didn't feel all to sure about that. In his own opinion, he was average looking a best, and had a job that certainly wasn't prestigious. And as for charm, well... that was highly debatable. Nevertheless, he eventually managed a subtle nod, not wanting to dwell on the matter any further.

With a shake of his head, he got back on the topic at hand. “Just remember, Lizzie loves you. The two of you are having a kid together. Don't let some once off thing back in college get to you."

The other young man nods along in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, man." He tells him with an appreciative smile, pulling him in for one of those handshake-hug combos, and pats him on the back. "I think maybe I'll go clear the air with Rafael before the game starts up again, just so he knows there's no weird feelings there."

"Uh, sure." Landon replies with a mild shrug. It was the mature thing to do, but Landon still felt a tad uneasy by the idea. So to be on the safe side, he casually tags along behind MG, just to keep an eye on things.

As they approach Raf, Landon shoots him a quick wave as he lays back to watch the two talk.

"Hey Rafael, listen... I just wanted to get this out in the open to avoid any awkwardness." He pauses a moment, trying to find the best way to go about the topic. "So, Lizzie's my wife..."

"Oh. _Oh..._ " Raf soon realizes, bobbing his head regretfully as he pieced it together. "Right. Look, I'm sorry bro. It was college, stuff happens. "

MG brushes it off with a shake of his hand. "It's cool. I get it. Just wanted to inform you I knew, and that there's no hard feelings about it. We're here to play for a good cause after all."

“Thanks man. It was just some fun at a party, ya know? Nothing serious. I didn’t even remember her name afterwards.” Raf tries to explain with a light chuckle, thinking that it’ll somehow calm the situation by proving it wasn't that serious. In reality, it does very much the opposite, and MG can feel a sense of mild irritation festering in his chest. Rattling the bars of its cage, wanting to come out, as he imagines the situation from Lizzie's point of view.

"You couldn't even remember her name!?" He questions, edgily.

"They all start to look the same after awhile." Rafael says in his defense, only irking the shorter fellow even further. The usually passive young man loses his cool, feeling the sudden need to defend his wife's honor. MG steps forward, launching himself at Raf, and Landon quickly rushes over to intervene. He pushes himself in between the tussling duo, trying to keep them apart. But his attempt to play peacekeeper soon backfires when MG accidentally clocks Landon right in the face, knocking him off his feet.

A hush falls over the spectators in the audience, and a panicked Hope stands up from her seat. “Landon!” She calls out frantically as her boyfriend lets out a pained grunt upon hitting the dirt.

* * *

“Ow.” Landon winces painfully, as Hope helps to clean off the cut on his already bruising cheek, as they sit on the couch inside his apartment.

“Sorry.” She frowns, expression apologetic as she tries to dab little more delicately this time. Removing the cloth, she lets her thumb trace down the side of his face, inspecting his condition. Landon lets out a content hum at the comfort of her touch against his skin. Hope then reaches for the band-aid on the coffee table, and carefully applies it to his face, smoothing out any of the wrinkles.

“That MG can really throw a punch.” Landon admits in surprise, rubbing at his sore jaw with his opposite hand. He was definitely going to be feeling that in the morning.

Hope nods along in agreement, equally shocked by how things had turned out. “I’ve known him for years, and even I didn’t know he had that in him."

Landon frowns, expression remorseful. Even though everything had turned out okay in the end, after everyone cooled down, he couldn't help feeling guilty still. “I know it was an accident, but maybe I deserved it. It was kinda my fault after all for telling him.”

Hope shakes her head emphatically. “More like the nefarious work of the eavesdropping Alyssa Chang." She huffs in displeasure, mouth forming into a sneer at even allowing that name to grace her lips. "She really will do anything to win.”

"But she didn't." Landon reminds her with a lopsided smile, making her chuckle softly as she bites back a grin. "I still can not believe you managed to catch that last ball."

"What can I say? I've got skills."

His girlfriend snorts, playfully rolling her eyes at him. "Alright, kickball star. Let’s get you some ice for that swelling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice job with the guesses everyone. No guessing game for the next chapter, but be prepared for some angst.


	8. The Villain Of Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter in the park puts Hope in a tailspin.

Penelope was cleaning off some of the tables after the cafe’s lunch rush, when she glances up at her boss standing behind the counter. She could see Hope using her thumbs to subtly massage small circles into her lower back, which was clearly bothering her.

“Baby bump taking a toll on you?”

“We’re well past being able to refer to it as a bump. It’s more like a boulder at this point.” Hope complains with a frown as she gives it a gentle pat. She still has a little over two more months of growing, and she is really not looking forward to it. When she first signed up to do this, she thought she knew what to expect. That hadn’t exactly been the case.

Pen tips her head, feeling bad for the petite young woman. “Why don’t you take a break, you’ve been on your feet way too long. Go out and sit in the park or something, maybe get a little fresh air. It’s pretty slow in here right now.”

Hope ponders it over, lightly tapping her fingers against the counter in thought. “The weather is pretty nice out today.” She admits, and a change of scenery right now did sound rather appealing. The cafe felt a tad stuffy for some reason, which was making her a bit antsy. “You sure you’re good here by yourself?”

Penelope nods easily, waving her hand in dismissal, as if it was obvious. “I’ve got this. Go enjoy your break.”

Hope smiles appreciatively, ditching her apron behind the counter before heading out, and off towards the town square.

When she arrives, she takes a seat on one of the benches, letting out a relaxed sigh as she leans back. There was only a smattering of people out and about, mostly people on their lunch break or walking there dog, so it was fairly peaceful. A nice breeze is in the air, and Hope takes in a calm breath as she stretches her tired feet in her shoes.

“You’re first one?” A voice suddenly asks, and Hope turns to her left to see another woman sitting one bench over, nodding in the direction of her stomach. Hope notices the young blonde is also pregnant as well, but she doesn’t appear to be as far along as Hope is. Something about her seems vaguely familiar though, but she can’t quite put her finger on it.

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” Hope eventually replies with a nod. She’s found it better at times to just play along and act like it was hers. Telling people she was actually a surrogate tended to get her some fairly weird and pretty invasive questions, which she really wasn’t in a mood to deal with.

“Mine too.” The woman tells her, looking down and affectionately rubbing her small belly with her hand. “Me and my fiancé are so excited.”

Hope smiles gently at her. “Congratulations.”

The woman beams, glowing with excitement. “Thank you! You too. Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“A girl.” Hope tells her, and the blonde gushes at the news.

“Aw. A little girl, how sweet! Ours is a boy. I think he’s gonna look just like his dad.”

Hope let’s out a small chuckle at the young mother to be’s enthusiasm, and the woman leans forward slightly to look over her shoulder at a person off in the distance.

“Oh. There he is right now, Roman!” The blonde calls out, cheerily waving someone over, and Hope freezes at the sound of that name. No. It can’t be, right?

Slowly, she turns behind her to take a peak, catching the all too familiar sight of none other than her ex, Roman Sienna. She hasn’t seen him in over a year. Quickly turning away, her head starts spinning at the sudden realization. All this time she’d been making small talk with the woman who Roman had cheated on her with. She feels like she‘s gonna be sick.

When he eventually reaches them, he first greets his fiancée before finally noticing Hope. They lock eyes, and it takes him a moment for his brain to register that it’s her. Once he does, the absolute shock is written all over his face, especially when he realizes she’s pregnant.

Before he can even say a word, Hope makes a move to leave, because she certainly has no plans to stick around for this conversation.

“I need to be going.” She mumbles as she gets up, allowing her feet to take her away from there as quick as they possibly can in her condition.

“Heather hun, I’ll be right back.” Hope can still manage to hear Roman say to his very confused fiancée, before the sound of footsteps can be heard behind her, gradually growing louder. He quietly calls out her name, but Hope refuses to turn around.

Her attempts to ignore him however, fail when he cuts her off, forcing her to stop in her tracks. “Get out of the way, Roman.” She spits out harshly, but her words barely even register to him. Instead, his gaze is glued to her stomach, much to her annoyance.

“My eyes are up here.” She retorts dryly, and his head snaps up to look at her, a deep scowl marring his face.

“You’re freakin unbelievable, Hope. Ya know that? You say you don’t want kids, and then, what? You shack up with the next guy you meet and decide to have his baby? Real classy.”

Hope glares daggers at him for such a callous accusation. He’s really got some nerve insinuating that about her.

“Go to hell, Roman!” She hisses as she tries to move past him, but he continues to block her, making her even more frustrated.

“Not so fast, I want some answers.” He demands, and Hope growls lowly. She doesn’t owe him any explanation, especially after what he’s done, but it’s clear he’s not going to drop this.

Exhaling an irritated huff, she folds her arms over her chest. “Not that it’s any of your business, but it’s actually Lizzie and MG’s. She couldn’t carry a child, so I’m acting as their surrogate.”

Something akin to sympathy briefly flashes on his face, and he frowns slightly at the young couple’s plight. Though he was never very close with Hope’s friends, he does vaguely remember they’d been trying for awhile.

“Oh.”

“A man of many words.” Hope mumbles to herself as she rolls her eyes impatiently, tapping her foot. “Good. So we done now?”

Roman scrunches his lips together, looking like he has more to say, but then his vision drifts back down towards her belly again.

“Can you please stop staring at my stomach.” Hope complains uncomfortably, as she self consciously tugs her jacket closed. She's always been a little sensitive about her weight, even before the pregnancy. And seeing Roman's slender, 5'9 fiancée with her cute little bump, while she looked more like she was sporting a bowling ball, suddenly left Hope feeling terribly frumpy by comparison.

“I never thought I’d see you pregnant.” Roman admits rather astonished, bringing Hope back out of her thoughts, and she bristles as unpleasant memories come rushing back to her, mouth turning downward into a scowl.

“Not for lack of trying though, right? Mister, I forgot to pick up your birth control from the pharmacy again.”

He blanches at the accusation, confirming Hope’s longtime suspicion on the matter, and she scoffs in complete disgust. Though he’d claimed to be okay with her not wanting kids, he spent half their relationship guilt tripping her into trying to change her mind. But apparently it wasn’t enough just to make her feel guilty, there was also a little bit of attempted sabotage involved too.

His habit of distracting her around the time she usually took her pills, always claiming he forgot to refill his wallet with protection (though luckily for Hope, _she_ was always prepared). All these subtle little things added together with the hopes that something unplanned just might happen. Something he knew she didn't want.

"You would have been a great mom." He argues, as if that somehow made his actions okay, and Hope throws up her hands in frustration. "That was never the point!"

“So, what then? I’m the bad guy, because I wanted kids? A family?” He questions defensively, and she gets eerily calm.

“No, Roman. You wanting a family doesn’t make you a bad guy. But you _certainly_ weren’t the victim either, in spite all your many attempts to paint me as the villain of your story. But you convinced yourself that you really were the one who’d been wronged, and then used that to justify that it was okay to cheat on me.”

A bit of pain sneaks into her voice at the reminder of the betrayal she felt then. She vividly remembers the day she mistook his cellphone for hers. Seeing the texts and the pictures that documented him messing around with another girl. It hurt.

“You left me no choice.” He replies evenly, and Hope’s mouth falls open in shock at the audacity of his statement.

“You’re seriously blaming _me_ for you cheating?”

Roman shrugs nonchalantly, his features lacking a sense of remorse for his past misdeeds. Even after all this time, he still didn’t think what he’d did was wrong.

"Heather understood how I felt."

"Well excuse if I question the judgement of a woman who _slept_ with another person's boyfriend." Hope remarks distastefully, with a shake of her head. "Look, we're done here." She announces with finality. She’s put up with this long enough, and she had no desire to put up with anymore.

Shoving past him, she takes the path back towards the cafe.

“Hope, wait!” Roman calls out, and she begrudgingly turns back around to see what he wants, but refuses to speak, instead just waits impatiently. Maybe he would finally give her that long overdue apology she's been waiting for.

“Heather didn’t know about you.”

Hope blinks in confusion, not really understanding. “What?”

“When I got together with her, she wasn't aware we were still a thing. So don’t be mad at her.”

Hope temporarily finds herself rendered speechless. That was the reason he stopped her? So she wouldn’t harbor ill will towards his fiancée? She couldn't help but feel so foolish for ever even _thinking_ he’d apologize for anything that’s happened here today or in the past. Turns out, her not wanting kids would always be an unforgivable crime to him.

“A thing?" Hope finally manages to scoff. They dated for a year, they were more than just ‘a thing’. "You know what Roman, fine. I'm not mad at her. Have a nice life, and be sure to stay the hell out of mine." And with that final parting remark, Hope takes her leave.

After a moment or two of walking, Hope moves off to the side and leans her back against one of the trees in the park, trying to steady her breathing. Shutting her eyes, she inhales and exhales slowly before reopening them. Glancing back behind her to make sure Roman is gone this time, she spots him back with Heather, standing over by the benches.

Both his hands are tenderly holding her belly while he talks to it, and she giggles in amusement before pulling his face to hers and kissing him. There's an affection between them he'd never had with her, and something about that stings a little. Hope _certainly_ doesn’t want him back, nor does she have any desire to be Heather in this little scenario. But... it still hurts to realize you meant so little to someone, who at one point in your life, meant a lot to you.

Apparently, she was just that disposable.

* * *

The door to the cafe whips open with ferocity, bell jostling loudly, causing a startled Penelope to look up and see Hope rushing into the building.

“You’re back early.” She remarks, mildly confused to see her again so soon. She’d only been gone about fifteen minutes.

“Don’t start with me Penelope, I’m not in the mood.” Hope snaps, and the brunette finds herself completely taken aback by her friends sudden attitude. Things were just fine when she left.

“Whoa. Hey. What happened?”

“I ran into to Roman at the park.” She announces disdainfully, and Penelope gapes at her, shocked by what she’s just said. “What?”

“Yep. Along with his pregnant fiancée, aka the woman he cheated on me with.” Hope adds snidely, roughly dragging a chair out from under one of the tables to sit down.

It takes the other girl a moment to digest the recent turn of events, and she walks around the counter to come closer to her friend. She tips her head thoughtfully, face concerned. “You okay?”

“Does it look like I’m okay?” Hope shoots back, eyes narrowed in annoyance at the question.

Penelope takes in a deep, frustrated breath, reminding herself that there were a lot of elements at work here causing her friend’s temper. She needed to be the levelheaded one, and make sure not to rile up Hope anymore than she already was. Even if she was kinda being a bit of a bitch right now.

She raises up her hands in a placating manner, trying her best to exuded a calmness that she hoped would help deescalate the situation. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hope leans back in her chair, letting out a irritated groan. “I don’t know what I want right now. To punch something, probably.” Obviously she couldn’t do that, but she still felt like it. A tornado of emotions were whirling around in her chest, making her feel restless and on edge.

"I'm sure there's some bag of flour you could assault in the back." Pen jokes, and Hope exhales a partially amused breath.

“Look, maybe you should call it a day, and head home to try and relax." She suggests. "You're not exactly in the shape to be dealing with customers anyway."

Though Hope knew Penelope was right, that didn’t stop her from being ticked off by the comment. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." She huffs irritably.

The brunette sighs, shaking her head, "Hope, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever." Hope mumbles, pushing herself off the chair, and shoving it forcefully back under the table before moving to grab her purse. But just before reaching the door, she has to stop short when she sees Landon of all people entering the cafe. He smiles brightly at her, the lights dancing off his green-gray eyes. “Hey. I was just coming by to see if you wanted to grab lunch together?"

Hope opens her mouth to speak, but the words get caught in her throat as a voice in the back of her mind whispers, _‘He’s only going to cheat on you too.’_ She quickly shakes her head, trying clear the thoughts from her mind, but the persistent whispers won't relent. _'How much longer before he grows tired of this situation, and finds someone else? End it, before he can hurt you.'_

The fear and uncertainty comes on so strong and so fast that her eyes sting, and she gasps lightly, losing her breath. Stumbling back slightly, she can feel her nerves starting to tremble a little as she chews at her lip.

Landon tips his head, a look of deep worry on his face as he places a sturdy hand on her shoulder. "Hope?"

“I can’t do this right now, Landon.” She declares, voice shaky as she swiftly brushes past him and out the cafe door, leaving behind a very bewildered Landon Kirby in the process. He has no idea what’s just happened, and he helplessly turns to Penelope in search of answers, struggling a moment to find his voice.

“Should I go after her?” He asks, concern clearly evident in his tone, as he glances frantically back and forth between the door and the brunette.

Penelope shakes her head slowly, sighing heavily. It was clear the run in with Roman earlier had left Hope spooked, especially by how she just reacted to seeing Landon right now. If she wasn't careful, Hope was gonna self sabotage her relationship with him. Roman had already caused enough damage, Pen wasn't about to let him cause anymore for Hope or Landon.

“No." She finally replies. "Just... give her some time to cool off."

“Are you sure? What happened?" Landon asks hastily as he approaches her, sneaking uncertain glances back in the direction where Hope had just left.

Penelope gestures for him to come sit down at one of the tables, and she joins him on the opposite side. Reluctantly he sits, leg bobbing anxiously as he waits for answers. “Look, you need to know this isn’t about you, okay? Not really." She begins to explain, and Landon's brows knit together at the lack of information. "Then what is it about?"

Penelope sighs. "That's something she's gonna have to tell you on her own. But let's just say this is her personal baggage rearing it's ugly head. And when Hope's scared, she lashes out and pushes people away. It's what she does."

"If she's feeling scared right now, then I should be there for her." He interrupts, moving to get up, and the young woman puts her hand on his arm to stop him.

"I know you mean well, Landon. I really do. But she needs time alone to process what she's dealing with, okay? I'm gonna need you to trust me on this one."

Landon stares at Penelope a moment, her face uncharacteristically genuine and serious. He chews at the inside of his cheek as he thinks, expression conflicted and hesitant. But eventually he relents, exhaling a frustrated breath and running his hand messily through his curly locks. Nodding reluctantly, he decides to trust her.

"Good." She smiles gently. "I'll check on her in a little bit, and keep you updated, alright? She'll come to you when she's ready.”

He hopes so, but he still can't help this nagging feeling in his chest that says otherwise.


	9. No More Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn of events force Hope to finally decide whether she still wants to pursue her relationship with Landon.

It's been a few days since Hope’s encounter with her ex Roman, and things hadn't exactly settled back down to normal like Penelope might have expected they would. 

As she's walking behind her boss, she notices an incoming call from Landon appear on Hope’s cellphone screen. She subtly hovers there a moment, only to see her friend tapping the button to decline the call, sending it straight to voicemail. The brunette heaved a loud sigh of frustration, shaking her head in disappointment. "Seriously, Hope? You're _still_ ghosting him?"

Hope raises an unamused brow before slipping her phone back into her pocket, choosing to ignore her well meaning friend.

"He's been texting me, ya know." The brunette admits, and Hope scoffs quietly as she refills one of the napkin dispensers. "Of course he has."  
  
“It's because you’re pushing him away, and he doesn’t even understand why. He’s worried about you Hope.”

"I just need space." Hope replies tersely, and Penelope knows immediately that she's lying. This was no longer about Hope needing more space. Fear had gotten the better of her, and to avoid getting hurt, she planned to undermine her entire relationship with Landon.

Penelope shakes her head repeatedly. "You're being a real idiot, you know that?"

Hope spins around sharply, shock and disbelief written all over her face. "Excuse me?"

"Stop punishing Landon for something he didn't do. He’s not Roman, Hope! And if you don’t realize that soon, then you’re gonna lose him!”

Hope's features temporarily soften, and for a moment, she starts second guessing herself and what she's doing. She can't help feel conflicted, caught between what she wants and what she thinks will protect her heart. But as much as she wants him, she's too afraid to take that risk. Because how much longer is Landon gonna put up with mood swings, no sex, and her body looking like this before he eventually strays? Finds someone else who isn't so complicated. It was really only a matter of time. 

"I jumped into dating again too quickly, I wasn't ready." She argues weakly, and Penelope raises her hands up in exasperation.

“God, Hope! You’re so stubborn sometimes! You have a chance to be with someone you care about, and yet you're standing here making obstacles for yourself just to put distance between you two. Meanwhile, some of us have to deal with a distance that can't really be helped!" Penelope retorts, and it becomes clear to Hope that the brunette was still very much hung up on Josie.

Hope frowns sympathetically for her friend. "I'm sorry about that, I really am." She replies genuinely. "But this is my relationship. So please stay out of it."

"Hope-"

"That's **_enough_** , Penelope." She warned sternly, her tone leaving no room for any further argument on the topic. "Just get back to work, we open in 10 minutes."

* * *

Landon exhales a drawn out groan as he flops back onto the sofa, covering up his face in frustration. He lightly bangs his head against the cellphone in his hand, hoping to somehow will the thing to produce what he wants right now.

“Still no response from Hope?” Raf asks from Landon's kitchen as he walks over to him, carrying a beer for his disheartened friend to help drown his sorrows in. Sighing, Landon sits up to grab it from him, mumbling a quick thanks before taking a sip.

“Nope. She’s still freezing me out. I’ve been wracking my brain for _days_ , trying to figure out what I did to upset her. But I still can't come up with anything that would make her this mad.” Though Penelope had told him this wasn't about him, he was starting to second guess her at this point. From what he could tell, she wasn't doing this to anyone else, so he had to have screwed up somewhere. Perhaps the brunette was just trying to soften the blow, then again, that didn't exactly seem like Penelope's usual style.

“Then it’s probably just hormone stuff.” Rafael offers with a weak shrug as he takes a seat on the opposite end of the sofa and begins drinking his beer.

Landon's quick to shake his head in disagreement. “No. This is something different. But she refuses to talk to me about it.” He growls lowly in annoyance as he keeps replaying everything over and over in his mind, trying to spot his mistake. Something just isn't adding up here. There's a piece of the puzzle that's missing, he's sure of it.

His best friend hums in understanding, nodding solemnly as he tries his best to be supportive. "So what are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do." Landon replies with determination. "Fight for her. For us."

* * *

As Hope makes her way out of the elevator and down the hallway to her apartment, she reaches into her purse to pull out the keys to her place. Upon looking up, item in hand, she suddenly notices Landon standing outside her apartment door. Her eyes widen in surprise and she freezes up, her keys clattering noisily to the ground.

"Damn it." Hope mutters, trying to reach down to pick it up, but she struggles a little due to her stomach. Before she can shift her footing, Landon is already on the floor to grab them for her. Standing back up, he offers them to her, eyes kind. "Here."

"Thanks." Hope mumbles awkwardly, grabbing the keys from him. As their hands touch, her body betrays her as her fingers linger there longer than she wants them to. That spark is still ever present between them. It's only been a few days, but she's surprised by how much she's missed it.

A warm smile plays at her lips, but then the whispers come back, and she yanks her hand away coldly, shutting her eyes tightly. _'Stay strong.'_ She reminds herself. _'You have to keep pushing him away.'_

When Hope goes to reopen them, she can see the deep look of hurt on his face and her chest constricts painfully in guilt. She hates every minute of this. What she's doing to him, he doesn't deserve this. But it has to be done, before either of them get any more attached.

"You're wasting your time coming here. I don't want to talk to you." She announces harshly, turning away from him.

He steps a little closer, and tries to peer into her face in search of answers. "But why? I don't understand. What did I do?"

Hope dismissively shakes her head as she forcefully shoves her key into the lock of the door, twisting it sharply. "It doesn't matter. Just go home, Landon." She instructs, quickly reaching for the handle and turning it as she steps inside her apartment.

"But Hope, I-" He attempts to follow her in, but she whirls and around abruptly slams the door in his face. Landon jumps back, startled by the action, as the loud reverberating noise echoes down the hall. His mouth falls open in shock and confusion, and he moves to rest his palm against the wood.

“I know there's more to this, Hope!" Landon calls out loudly, so she can here him through the door. "And I’m gonna wait out here as long as it takes for you to finally talk to me about it, okay!?”

Exhaling a pained sigh, Hope rubs at her face before burying it in her hands. After finally collecting herself, she leaves him hanging without a reply, and goes about the rest of her evening.

* * *

It's some time later when Hope glances over at the clock in her kitchen, fingernail tapping anxiously at the countertop as she glances between it and the door. Her curiosity is threatening to get the better of her, and she tries to distract herself with work on her laptop, but she just can't seem to focus.

Unable to contain it, she slides off the chair and wanders over towards her apartment door. Pressing up lightly on her toes, Hope peers out the peephole, where she can make out the sight of unruly curls sitting at the base of her door.

It’s been over three hours, and Hope can’t believe he’s actually still here. She’d of thought he’d throw in the towel ages ago, but then again, Landon always has been determined. Her resolve starts to waver, and a sense of guilt bubbles up in her chest.

"Why won't you go away?" She whispers painfully to herself, leaning her forehead against the door as tears prick at her eyes. "Just... give up already. _Please_. I don't want to hurt you."

Hope then feels a sudden and uncomfortable tightness in her abdomen, causing her to wince. Stepping back, she takes in a shaky breath as she tries to calm herself and wait for it to pass. When it finally does, she begins to relax, but then the feeling returns and Hope grimaces. "Ow." She whimpers, biting at her lower lip and reaching out to grip the door handle.

She squeezes it tight enough that the door begins to open, and Landon, who has been leaning against it, flops onto his back with an awkward thud, eyes peering up at her. When he sees Hope clutching her stomach in discomfort, he sits up so fast that he practically gives himself vertigo. Once the room stops spinning, he's quickly onto his feet and at her side, his face severely concerned.

"Hope, what’s wrong?"

"I'm fine. It's probably just Braxton Hicks contractions, they're completely normal." She replies, but her voice comes out a tiny bit strained.

Landon frowns, eyeing her warily. "Maybe just to be safe, we take you to the hospital to get checked out, okay?"

Hope hesitates at first, but then decides it's better not to take any risks in this situation. She couldn’t live with herself if something happened to Piper, all because she was being stubborn, and she nods along in agreement. Landon wraps his arm around her shoulders and slowly helps escort her over to the elevator.

"Should we call Lizzie and MG?" He asks, as they wait to reach the first floor, and Hope shakes her head. "It's late, and I don't want to worry them if it isn't necessary."

When the elevator doors open, Landon leads them outside and over to his car, making sure Hope gets inside carefully. Turning on the engine, he pulls out of the parking lot and out onto the road.

A couple of minutes into the drive, Landon's cellphone goes off as it sits in the car's cup-holder. Hope manages to briefly look up and notice that the screen reads: "Work". Without any hesitation, he slides his finger across the front and sends the call immediately to voicemail.

"Don't you need to get that?" She asks, her tone masking something deeper that she's not saying, and Landon shakes his head. "This is more important." Hope stares at him thoughtfully for a moment, right before another surge of tightness grips her abdomen, and forces her attention back to it.

When they stop at a red light about half way there, Landon glances over at Hope in the passenger's seat who's eyes are currently shut, and is trying to focus on her breathing. Though the uncomfortable pangs have lessened slightly, she couldn’t help still worrying. All she can do is imagine the looks of heartbreak on her best friend's faces if something really is wrong.

Landon reaches his hand over to rest it atop of hers, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze in reassurance. Hope's eyes flutter open and she looks over at him, offering him a weak smile and an appreciative nod before the light turns green, and Landon pulls his hand away to return to driving. 

* * *

“Well, you’re suspicions were correct." The doctor announces, looking over Hope's test results in his hands as she sits in the exam room. "It was definitely Braxton Hicks contractions. But it was still smart that you came in as a precaution.”

“So everything is okay?” Landon asks from his position standing beside the patient.

“Mhm. Both baby, and mama are completely fine.”

Hope sighs in relief at the news, the tension finally leaving her body.

“Have there been any changes at home or work recently?” The man asks, looking at her over the top of his glasses.

“Um. I’ve been rather stressed lately, but I thought I had it under control.” She admits reluctantly, and the doctor bobs his head as he scribbles down something on her chart.

“That was likely the culprit here. Though they will often occur without any particular rhyme or reason, and aren't always even noticeable, prolonged emotional distress can cause this sort of thing to act up more intensely."

The color drains from Landon’s face at the older gentleman's words, and he wrings his hands together guiltily as the doctor continues speaking.

“They do seem to have largely tapered off at this point though, which is good. So the best thing you can do now is stay relaxed as you can, and make sure to keep hydrated to avoid another reoccurrence this evening."

Hope nods in understanding, and the doctor smiles approvingly before giving her chart another quick once over. “Well, the nurse should be back in a couple minutes with a form for you to sign, and then you should be free to go home. You two have a good night."

Both Hope and Landon respond with overlapping thank you's, and the doctor shoots them a quick wave before heading out the door. Stepping down off the seat, Hope slides her feet back into her slip on shoes as she awaits the nurse's return. She goes to look at Landon, who's just standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets, mind clearly elsewhere.

"Uh, hey." She calls out softly, and his heads snaps up at the sound of her voice. "Thank you, for driving me here and staying with me."

"Yeah, of course." He smiles, before his face falters, and he stares awkwardly down at the floor, unable to look at her. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he clears his throat. "So, um... After I drop you back off at your place and you get all settled, I uh... I won't bother you anymore. Okay?"

Hope blinks and tips her head in mild confusion at his behavior.

"I know that the reason you've been so stressed lately is because of me. That I'm the reason your in here tonight." Landon meets her eyes and frowns deeply. "I'm not gonna be the reason that something happens to you or to Piper." He shakes his head, getting a little choked up. "I won't risk your health. I just won't. So if you need space or time, I'll give you as much as you need. If you need this to be over, then I... " Landon swallows hard. "I understand that too. Just know that I'm sorry."

Hope stares at him a moment, a look of awe in her eyes as the realization finally hits her. She then closes the space between them, pulling him down by the collar of his jacket and pressing her lips into his. Surprised at first, it takes Landon a moment to reciprocate, but when he does Hope deepens the kiss further.

"Okay, I'm a little bit confused." He admits, slightly out of breath when they pull apart, and he rests his forehead against hers. Hope let's out a small laugh before her expression turns serious.

"Landon... In spite how I've been treating you lately, you're not the reason I've been so stressed."

He pulls back in surprise. "I'm not?"

She shakes her head. "The truth is... A couple of days ago I ran into my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh." Landon replies, traces of panic dancing behind his eyes as he imagines worst case scenarios of their reunion, and Hope quickly reaches for his wrist to help ease his mind. "It was nothing like that, _believe me_."

Releasing a heavy sigh, the young woman steadies herself as she tries to explain things to him, so that maybe he'll understand.

"I uh, I first met him a couple months after I lost my mom. He made for a welcome distraction from all the other emotions I was dealing with. In the beginning it was fun, but then, red flags started popping up here and there. Still, I ignored them. I didn't want to be alone, and I couldn't help thinking about the last thing my mom told me. She said, 'go out and have at least one epic love'. I guess a part of me thought maybe I would be letting her down if I walked away too soon without giving it a chance. I don't know." Hope confesses with a helpless shrug.

"So I stayed in the relationship, tried to make it work" She pauses for a moment, scrunching her eyes shut briefly to keep her emotions in check, as she gets to the next part. "On the one year anniversary of her death , I was having a really hard time, and asked him to come over. He did, but fifteen minutes in, he gets a call from work saying that some client came into town a day early. Long story short, he left when I needed him most."

Hope stares down at the floor and sighs. "I knew I deserved better, but I was in a vulnerable place, and didn't want to lose anyone else in my life, so I let it slide. The day I finally came to my senses, was when I found out he'd been cheating on me with some girl who worked in the same building he did." Her cheeks warm with embarrassment, she must sound so pathetic and naive to him right now.

It's then she feels Landon’s hands move to cup her face, tipping her chin up to look at him. His thumb gently wipes away at a tear that's managed to slip out. "I'm sorry you had to experience all that." He whispers, and Hope smiles faintly in appreciation, then swallows hard.

"It was just... Seeing him again brought back all of these awful memories, and I got scared. I didn't want to go through that pain again, so I pulled away from you. But it's clear now how much of a mistake that was, because all it did was hurt both of us. And I'm sorry for that, because I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's okay." Landon soothes, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "We've all got some kind of baggage, I'm guilty of it too. But you gotta _talk_ to me next time, okay? No more running."

Hope nods along in agreement. "No more running." She repeats, and Landon's lips turn upward, happy to hear it.

"Good. Now I'm gonna go see if I can find that nurse, so we can get you back home."


	10. You’re Stronger Than I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope makes a surprising confession.

Hope is looking over some financial documents for the Cafe, when her cellphone goes off beside her on the couch. Glancing down at the screen, she can't help the smile that inches its way across her face as she sees who's calling.

"Hey, there." She greets her boyfriend, as she picks up the phone.

_“Hey, everything okay? Penelope told me you called in sick for work today.”_

“Yeah, just pregnancy stuff. My back is killing me, and I’m exhausted because I barely got any sleep last night. The kiddo clearly has MG’s ever abundant energy.” Hope remarks dryly, shooting an unamused look down at her stomach as she tries to unsuccessfully stifle a small yawn. Falling asleep on the job didn't exactly seem like the smartest thing, so she decided to do what work she could from home.

"Would you mind picking up some dinner for tonight? I'm too tired to go out or cook."

 _“Yeah, no worries."_ Landon assures her. _"What are you in a mood for?”_

Hope hums quietly in thought, lightly tapping her chin. “Hm... A burger and fries from the Mystic Grill sounds pretty good.”

_“Got it. I’ll be by after work then. See you in a bit.”_

* * *

It's a couple hours later when a knock on Hope's apartment door grabs her attention, and she gets up to go an answer it.

“Delivery.” Landon grins as she opens up the door, waving the bag in his hand slightly, and Hope playfully rolls her eyes at him.

“Seems like The Mystic Grill got themselves an attractive new delivery boy.” She teases, as she leans against the frame of the door and scans her boyfriend up and down.

He bites back a laugh, and decides to continue on with this little game that they've somehow started. "Well if you're happy with your service, we do accept tips."

"Is that right?" Hope muses as she steps a little closer, face exceptionally close to his as she lets the tip of her nose lightly brush up against his.

"Mhm." He confirms with a soft hum, and Hope presses just a short peck against his lips, before stepping back again. "Had you not arrived here so late though, you might have gotten better tip." She informs him, and Landon holds up a finger in the air to explain. “Ah, see I have a good excuse for that. I also brought over some ice cream.” He adds with a coy smile, lifting up a second bag into view, and Hope arches a curious brow as she folds her arms over her chest.

“Peanut Butter Blast?”

“Obviously.” Her boyfriend grins knowingly, making her laugh.

“I love you so much right now.” Hope blurts out without thinking, and her eyes go wide when she realizes she just accidentally told Landon she loved him for the first time. An equally stunned Landon is also surprised by her proclamation.

Panic temporarily steals her voice, and she quickly scrambles to recover. “I mean, I- uh. I love that kind. Thanks." She chuckles nervously, smiling a little to forcibly in order to help try to cover her slip of the tongue. Hope then hastily grabs one of the bags from him to help occupy her anxious hands.

Something akin to disappointment flashes behind Landon's eyes for a brief instance, before he manages a faint nod. “Oh. Uh, right. Yeah. No problem.” He replies quietly, doing his best to pretend he's completely fine.

There’s an awkwardness that hangs in the air between them, and they both eventually decide to silently shuffle over to the kitchen with the food. As they begin to casually remove the contents from the bags, they occasionally sneak quick glances at one another throughout to try and gauge how the other was feeling.

Opening up the freezer to stick the ice cream container inside, Hope exhales a distressed sigh from behind the door, wondering how she'd managed to already screw up their evening together. Were things going to be this uncomfortable the whole night?

“Hey," Landon calls out, drawing her back out of her thoughts, and Hope tips her head back to look at him. "Why don’t you go rest and pick out something for us to watch, while I set up the rest of the food.”

“Sure.” Hope nods meekly, closing the freezer door and ambling back over to the sofa. Reaching for the remote, she aimlessly scans through the options until Landon comes over carrying their meals. Mumbling her thanks, she presses play and let’s the movie begin.

After a good couple minutes longer of uneasiness, it slowly begins to dissipate as they focus of the film and the food in front of them, allowing Hope to finally start to breathe comfortably again. Letting the screen steal her attention, she's only pulled back out of it when she finds her fingers grasping at nothing but empty space, in the place where her french fries once were, and she pouts slightly upon realizing she's run out.

It's then out of the corner of her eye, Hope notices Landon nudging his plate over in her direction, to allow her to steal a couple of his fries. Chuckling quietly, she appreciatively sneaks a few off the dish and over onto hers. As he goes back to watching the movie, Hope's gaze lingers on him thoughtfully for a moment longer as she really takes him in.

“Landon?" She finally speaks up, voice coming out uncharacteristically shy.

“Yeah?” He replies, between a bite of his burger.

“Um... You know when I said that _thing_ earlier?”

Landon briefly glances up at her before letting his eyes fall back down to his food, and he shakes his head dismissively. “It’s fine. I... I know you didn’t mean it that way. Don’t worry about it.”

Hope chews nervously at her lip, working up her nerve. “Actually... I did.” She admits, and he quickly looks up in surprise at hearing her say that, blinking repeatedly.

Aimlessly fiddling with the napkin in her lap, she takes a steadying breath before letting her gaze meet his. "The truth is, I think I've probably known for awhile, but I was just too afraid to say it. You been so patient and understanding throughout this whole crazy situation." She gestures around with her hand to emphasize her point. "And there were so many times that I thought for certain you’d come to your senses and make a run for it, which truthfully, I wouldn’t have blamed you for. But you never did. Even when I tried to push you away, you still didn’t give up on us."

Reaching out to grab both his hands, her lips turn up softly. "I may not have wanted my romantic proclamation to come out _quite_ the way it did, but I meant it all the same. I love you Landon Kirby.”

Landon can't help the mile wide smile on his face as he beams at her. “Well in case it wasn’t already obvious, I love you too Hope Mikaelson.”

Hope's happy laughter causes her shoulders to shake, and Landon leans over, letting their lips crash into one another to further cement the sentiment.

* * *

They're a little over halfway through the movie when Landon looks over to find Hope fully passed out beside him, quietly snoring and all. Though he’s happy to see her finally getting some rest, the position she’s managed to tangle herself into looks terribly uncomfortable, and there's no doubt in his mind that she'll wake up sore if she stays out here on the living room furniture all night.

Doing his best not to disturb her, Landon quietly moves from the sofa over to where Hope is and crouches down. Dislodging the remote from her hand, he stops the movie and places it down on to the coffee table behind him.

He’s extremely careful as he slips his hands underneath her and scoops her up into his arms, slowly lifting her off of the couch and holding her firmly against him. The slight jostling as he stands again causes Hope to momentarily stir, a faint noise escaping her lips.

“What are you doing?” She mumbles softly, voice thick with sleep as she dozes in and out of consciousness.

“Moving you to your bed. It’s not good for you to sleep that way on the couch.” He feels her nod slightly in agreement with his statement, nestling her head comfortably into his shoulder.

“You’re stronger than I thought.” She murmurs absently as he takes her down the hall, causing Landon to quietly chuckle. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

As he reaches her bedroom, he gently lays Hope down on the bed, placing her onto her side. Grabbing the blanket, he begins to lay it over her, and she instinctively snuggles deeper into the pillow. He leans over and lightly brushes the hair out of her face, then presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Hope.” Landon whispers warmly against her skin, before pulling away and turning out the light, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Hope awakens to the oh so delicious aroma of bacon cooking, causing her stomach to growl. The scent tickles her nose, drawing her slowly out of bed and off towards the kitchen in search of the source. Upon entering the main area, she finds Landon cooking up breakfast in her kitchen, and it takes her still half asleep brain a minute to remember last night.

“Morning.” He greets, looking back at her over his shoulder.

Hope winces slightly as the memories return to her. “I fell asleep during the movie, didn’t I?”

“Yup.”

She groans loudly in embarrassment, covering up her face with both hands. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s cool.” He assures her.

As she comes to move past the living room, she notices that the pillows and blankets are arranged on the sofa in a way that it appears like someone clearly spent the night on it. Furrowing her brows together, she looks towards Landon quizzically. “You slept on the couch? You know you could have just slept in the bed with me, right?”

Landon shrugs his shoulders unsurely. “I didn’t want assume anything. Plus I've never slept in the same bed with a pregnant woman before, so I don't know how that works. You’re friends will kill me if I break their baby.” He replies, shuttering at the thought, as he imagines having to endure Lizzie’s unrelenting wrath.

Hope can't help but snort out a laugh at his response. “Unless you somehow turn into Bruce Lee while you sleep, I’m pretty sure it’s safe for us to share a bed together.”

"Good to know." He smiles, as she comes over to peer at what he's doing.

“You can cook?” Hope asks curiously with a tip of her head as she sits down at the counter to watch him, earning her a huff of a laugh from Landon. “Uh, no. Not really. Just breakfast. Anything else I seem to have a keen knack for accidentally burning, unfortunately.”

With the spatula in his hand, he points to the various breakfast items they'll be having. “So we've got eggs, bacon and pancakes. But not with maple syrup. Because after that whole, maple candle fiasco a couple weeks back, I remember that the smell makes you extremely queasy.”

Hope moans painfully at the reminder, hand going to her stomach at even the thought of it, and she nods appreciatively for him making sure the condiment isn't around.

Landon gestures for her to grab a seat over at the table, and she obliges as he doles out breakfast for the two of them. Chatting while they eat, he tries to catch up Hope on what she missed after falling asleep, when his phone suddenly pings in his pocket. Pausing the conversation for a moment, Landon briefly checks to see who the message is from. He grins as he reads it before placing it back down, and Hope looks up at him imploringly, curious as to why.

"Sorry about that. It was a text from Raf." He begins to explain. "Apparently Cassie just moved to town."

At the sight of his smile, and the sound of another woman's name, Hope can't help put feel an unwelcome pang of jealousy rise up in her chest. Shifting anxiously in her seat, she tries to suss out more information. "Ah. So, who's Cassie?" She asks, doing her best to sound nonchalant about it, but ultimately fails when she proceeds to aggressively stab at her pancake with her fork.

A slightly puzzled Landon lets his eyes momentarily flick down towards the flapjack Hope is currently murdering, before looking back up at her and answering. "Raf's old girlfriend, they dated for two years back when we were in high school."

Exhaling a small sigh of relief, Hope refocuses back on what he’s just told her. “Huh. Somehow I have trouble picturing Rafael in a long term relationship. No offense." She adds quickly, in an effort to help soften her fairly blunt statement.

Landon huffs out a dry laugh. "Well, considering that _was_ his last long term relationship, I'd say it's a pretty valid observation. Rafa's had some trust issues when it comes to women, ever since his mom left him and his dad. But Cassie was the first girl who managed to worm her way into his heart enough for him to finally pursue a serious relationship."

Hope nods along as she bites into a piece of bacon. "Think they'll rekindle something now that she's here?"

"Honestly? I hope so. I get that he wants to have fun, but more often then not, he just winds up breaking all these girls hearts along the way, and I hate to see it." Back when they were roommates, Landon absolutely detested trying to break it to some of the girls who Raf had spent the night with, that it was just a one time thing. Even now, he can still remember the looks on their face.

Hope can definitely agree with that, especially after that mess that happened between Rafael and Lizzie in college.

Leaning further back in his chair, he shrugs wishfully. "But the two of them are apparently going out for coffee to catch up, so I take that as a good sign."

"You really care about him, huh?"

Landon nods affirmatively, a fond expression on his face. "Rafael’s basically like the brother I never had. My mom and I moved around a lot when I was younger, so I didn't exactly have a lot of friends. And even when we did eventually settle down in one place, I wasn't having the easiest time making them, being the new kid and all. Then one day, I was getting bullied by this jerk when Raf stepped in to help me, and that was it. We've been friends ever since."

A sincere smile graces Hope's lips, happy that Landon has a friendship like that in his life. "Well, I hope it works out for them too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd write a little, fun and flirty fluff this chapter to break up the angst of the previous two. Next chapter will feature a rather unexpected Legacies character cameo. This person will be connected to Landon in a way for this story, though the two have never directly met face to face on the series yet (as of this post anyway). Hm...


	11. You Always Want What You Can't Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A figure from Landon’s youth brings stirs up old issues for him.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“No. Not yet.” Landon tells Hope as she sits on his bed this evening, impatiently waiting for whatever it is he's planning. Pouting slightly at his response, she nevertheless obliges him, wiggling her toes eagerly as she continues to wait. Eventually, he grants her a reprieve and is finally done setting up.

"Okay, now you can open them."

Removing her hands from her eyes, Hope can’t hide the huge grin on her face, and absolute glee exuding off her when she sees him standing there holding his guitar. Excitedly biting at her bottom lip, she scoots closer as he sits down at the edge of the bed.

"A promise is a promise, but don't say I didn't warn you about how bad I am." He cautions, taking in a nervous breath as he gently begins to strum the pick against the strings of the guitar.

“It's not quite done, and I’m still working on the lyrics a bit, but bear with me.” Landon admits, fidgeting anxiously. Clearing his throat, decides to just dive in and throw all caution to the wind.

_" About those eyes, the way they spark when she’s about to pick a fight. When we disagree, and she knows that she’s right. About that smile, she tries to hide cuz that’s what they expect her to. When no one’s watching, it lights up the room. About the time, you think you’ve locked you heart up safely, someone breaks right through. All of her fascinating contradictions, are beautiful to you. I’m falling for a girl, and I can’t wait to tell you all about her."_

When he's finished, he finally works up the nerve to look up at her, and he finds Hope staring at him with an expression he's not 100% percent sure what to make of. Self consciously shifting his position, his fingers tightly gripping the neck of the guitar as he waits for her to say something.

"Did... did you write that about me?" Hope asks him, unable to hide the astonishment in her voice as her eyes mist a little, and Landon can feel the heat creep into his cheeks as he nods. “It was awful, right?" He immediately self deprecates, wincing in embarrassment. "I knew it. I’m sorry. I uh, I'm just gonna go hurl myself off the roof now, if you don't mind."

Before he can get up and walk away, Hope grabs his wrist to stop him. When she says his name, he reluctantly turns back to face her.

"Landon, I loved it." She smiles.

"You-you did?" He blinks in complete surprise, and she nods enthusiastically before fervently pulling his face to hers for a kiss, in confirmation of that statement.

"Thank you." Hope whispers against his lips, before a tiny yawn accidentally slips out, causing Landon to chuckle quietly in amusement. "I’m gonna try not to take that yawn personally. You ready for bed?" He asks, and she hums lightly with her eyes still shut.

Landon then gets up to put his guitar back in it's rightful place, as Hope makes herself comfortable in his bed, and he proceeds to join her under the covers before leaning over and turning out the lights for the evening.

* * *

It's later that night when Landon and Hope are both awoken by the sound of loud, and incessant knocking coming from Landon's apartment door.

Hope groans noisily, whining at the unwelcome disturbance. Restful nights sleeps we’re becoming less and less frequent at this point, and she definitely wasn’t in the mood for this. Glancing over at the clock on Landon’s end table, Hope frowns when she sees the time.

“It’s past midnight. Who could possibly be at the door now?” She mumbles, burying her face deeper into the pillow, wishing whoever it was would just go away.

A concerned Landon sits up in bed, listening carefully as the knocking persists. “I’m not sure. Wait here.” He instructs, as he gets up and heads down the hall, grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen along the way, to use as a means of self defense.  
  
He presses a heavy lidded eye against the glass of the peephole, where he can vaguely make out the person standing on the other side. Quirking his head to the side at what he sees, the young man opens the door a crack and squints as he looks into the dimly lit hallway.

“Ted?”

“Landon, my boy!” The older man greets, far to loudly for this late hour, and his British accent somehow seems even stronger than Landon remembered it.

Moving to open the door fully, a befuddled Landon rubs at his tired eyes as he flicks on the light switch. “What are you doing here?”

“There was a big mix-up at the hotel I was meant to stay at, and they lost my reservation. I feared I'd be spending my night sprawled out on some park bench, but then I remembered that you lived in town, and thought you might be the answer to my prayers."

It takes a moment for Landon's half asleep brain to start putting the pieces together on what the man is asking of him. "So... you need a place to stay tonight?

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Ted smiles innocently, and Landon eventually offers a tepid shrug, far to exhausted to have the energy to turn him away. "Um, sure. You can crash on the couch, I guess."

"I owe you one." Ted announces, reaching down to pick up large duffel bag off the floor, as he strolls into the young man's apartment.

Landon grimaces at the words, remembering how many time he's heard that one before, and he can't help but second guess this decision a little. _'He just needs a place to sleep tonight.'_ Landon reminds himself, exhaling a steadying breath before shutting the door.

“Nice place you have here.” Ted comments as he slowly moves around in a circle, and eyes the apartment with keen interest, thoroughly taking the whole place in.

“Uh, thanks." The young man replies with yawn, as he ditches the frying pan, and shuffles over to the living area.

Setting his bag down onto the floor beside the sofa, Ted turns back to look at him. "No, I mean it. You've done really well for yourself, kid. I'm proud of you."

Landon's mouth falls open just slightly, and a conflicted look crosses his face as he stands there. A brief internal struggle plays out quietly in the back of his mind, and he finds himself caught between wanting to believe him and knowing better.

"Thanks." He repeats impassively, sliding the coffee table back a bit to make some room.

“Well now, it appears congratulations are in order. Someone’s been busy.” Ted grins knowingly as he claps the boy on the shoulder, causing Landon to blink repeatedly in confusion. Turning around, he notices Hope is standing quietly in the hallway, watching things play out. The boy’s cheeks redden into a blush, and he tries to stutter out a correction to the misunderstanding, but the man's focus is already off him and back on to Hope.

Bowing at the waist, he then sticks his hand out to offer to Hope. “My apologies for disturbing you this late at night, young lady. How rude of me, I’m Ted. **_The_** best salesman on this side of the east coast.”

“Hope.” She replies with some reservation, briefly stepping forward enough to shake his hand before retreating back to her earlier spot.

“Nice to meet you." He nods. "I should let you get back to your beauty sleep, not that you need it.”

Hope resists the strong urge to roll her eyes at his attempt to be charming, and plasters a fake smile on her lips before flicking her gaze over to her boyfriend.

 _'It's alright.'_ Landon mouths silently, tipping his chin to give her the okay to go back to bed if she wants. Hope lingers a moment longer still, hesitating, before eventually nodding her head and following suit.

* * *

  
After finally getting Ted all set up, Landon returns to his room, where he finds Hope still awake and waiting up for him on the bed.

“I’m really sorry about that.” Landon apologizes with a tired sigh, letting the door quietly click shut behind him as he leans against it.  
  
“Who exactly is that?” Hope asks curiously, gesturing in the direction of the living room.

“Ted. He’s one of my mom’s ex boyfriends from way back.”

Hope blinks wildly in surprise by this news, staring back at him skeptically. “Really? Because from what you’ve told me about your mother, Ted doesn’t _exactly_ sound like her type. Like, _at all_.”

“Yeah... he’s really not.” Landon admits sheepishly, scratching at the side of his neck. “Maybe 'boyfriend' might not be the best word for it. I think she was just a bit lonely, or maybe it was the accent." He jokes lightly for a moment, before continuing on. "There weren’t exactly a lot of guys interested in single moms where we were living, so the pickings were a little slim. Heck, even the guys who did claim they were okay with kids were less than genuine."

Hope leans forward curiously. "What do you mean?"

He stiffens awkwardly, shifting his footing a bit as he stands before her. “Oh, um. Most of the guys she dated were only nice to me when she was around, but as soon as she left the room, it was _very_ clear they would have much preferred her nerdy little son _wasn’t_ in the picture.”

She frowns sadly at this information, her expression sincere. “Did you ever tell your mom about any of that?"

Landon hesitates before shrugging helplessly. "No. I mean... If they made her happy, who was I to ruin it?"

There's this look of guilt on his face that Hope vividly remembers back from their first date, when they were talking about how neither of them were planned. Though she too is familiar with the feeling, Landon's guilt seems to run far deeper than her own. It's as if he's trying to make up for the burden that he's convinced himself he's caused for his mother.

As he forces some semblance of a smile onto his face, she can't help but find the whole display heart-wrenching. Trying to suppress an emotional sniffle, she gestures for him to come back over and sit on the bed with her. Getting in beside her, Hope wraps both her arms around his, resting her head on Landon’s shoulder to offer him some form of comfort.

She can hear him exhale a shaky sigh as he moves in closer, and leans his head lightly against the top of hers. Shutting his eyes briefly, he eventually finds his voice again and continues. "Um, but with Ted though... Ted was nice to me either way. He helped with my driving lessons, homework...”

"I sense a but in there somewhere..." Hope remarks as he tapers off, and Landon purses his lips as he debates how best to continue.

"But let's just say Ted isn't the most honest guy around." He replies vaguely, and though she wants to know more, she can't help but think it’s probably best not to press him any longer tonight, given the late hour. It was a conversation better left for tomorrow.

* * *

When morning arrives, Hope awakens to find Landon and Ted already having a conversation in the kitchen. Before exiting the hallway, she hears Landon's phone vibrate from it position on the table, and she turns to check it out. When she sees who’s calling, Hope decides to pick it up, as to not disturb the duo in the other room.  
  
“Hey, Raf. Landon’s gonna need to call you back, he’s kinda dealing with something right now.”

 _“Is everything okay?_ ” He replies back with concern in his voice.

“Yeah." Hope is quick to reassure him. "It's just one of his mom's exes suddenly showed up here late last night, so-"

 _"Please tell me it isn't that British guy, Ted."_ Rafael interrupts, much to Hope's surprise. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to guess that. “Uh, yeah. It is actually. You know him too?"

_"His mom dated the dude when were were in our teens. He's bad news."_

Quickly glancing up over at Landon and Ted talking in the kitchen, Hope takes the call into another room to continue this conversation away from any possible prying ears. "Sure he's a bit much, and kinda exhausting." She admits tiredly, still keeping her voice down. "But he appears fairly harmless."  
  
_“Ted might seem like a nice guy, but he’s nothing but a smooth talking con man. He took advantage of the fact Landon that always wanted a father figure in his life. Gave him the praise and support he always craved, but in return, constantly borrowed money from him, none of which he ever paid back. Once, he even managed to convince Landon to sell one of his favorite Star Wars collectibles, because he was really strapped for cash."_

Hope exhales a heavy sigh as she shuts her eyes, leaning the back of her head against the wall behind her. "And let me guess, he never told his mother any of this either?"

_"Nope."_

Bringing a hand up to rub at her face, Hope shakes her head sadly. "Oh, Landon..." She whispers quietly to herself, frowning deeply.  
  
_“If he's back in town, you need to keep an eye on him, Hope. I'd bet money that the guy is up to his old tricks again.”_

Nodding wearily, a distressed breath leaves her lips “Yeah. I understand. Thanks Rafael.”

_“Call if you need backup.”_

Thanking him again, she hangs up, and places the phone back where it was earlier. Hope then pauses to collect her emotions, trying her best to hold in the growing irritation at the man currently standing in Landon's kitchen. Deciding she's finally ready, Hope steps out from the hall and into view, where Landon immediately looks up upon seeing her.

"You're up." Landon greets as she walks over, wrapping a hand around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek that makes her instinctively smile. But when she turns and catches sight of Ted, her face falters a moment, and a fake smile quickly replaces the real one.

"Yeah." Hope replies as she bites her tongue, trying to tamper down the venomous tone that would love to seep out, and she attempts to play it cool. "So, what have you two boys been chatting about while I was asleep?"

"We've just been catching up." The older man answers, and just the sound of his voice threatens to push Hope over the edge, ready to really lay into this guy.

"We isn't that nice." She manages to get out through gritted teeth, and she discreetly clenches her fist at her side, before slowly releasing it and turning her attention back to Landon. "Hey, I have to go check on the cafe for a couple of hours, so I need to go back to my place to get ready. But, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah. Sure." Landon nods, and Ted takes the cue to make himself scarce for a bit. "I'll let you two have the room, I need to call my client I'm meeting up with later anyway."

"So what's up?" Landon asks after the gentlemen makes his leave. There’s a hint of worry on his features as he sees how serious his girlfriend is right now.

“It’s about Ted... Did he come here to ask you for money?"

A look of confusion crosses his face at her question, and he's about to ask her where this is coming from, when he suddenly comes to the most reasonable explanation. “Ah. You’ve been talking to Raf, haven’t you?”

Hope frowns slightly and tips her head to look at him. “He called earlier for you, and I picked up so it wouldn't disturb you guys. He told me how Ted had conned you into lending him money when you were younger. Why didn't you tell me that last night?"

Landon's shoulders sag downward and he retreats into himself, scrunching his eyes shut before finally speaking. "I... I was embarrassed. I was dumb enough to actually think that Ted saw me as something of a son to him, only to realize he was just using me.”

"Hey," Hope calls out stepping closer to him, placing her hands on the sides of his face. "None of that was your fault, and you have nothing to feel embarrassed about. He preyed on your vulnerability for a quick buck, and that was wrong."

He nods faintly in response, looking away from her. "I know."

"So why let him stay last night?" Hope asks in confusion, searching his face for answers to help her understand this whole situation. His eyes hesitantly meet hers, and she notices he looks so young to her in that moment, and that's when it finally clicks. Even now, a part of him still desperately desired having a father of sorts in his life. And unfortunately, his brain continued to view his dynamic with Ted as a replacement for that, despite knowing it was toxic, and a lie.

"Landon..." She says softly as she leans her forehead against his, and he can hear the pity in her voice.

"I know." He repeats weakly, swallowing hard. "He'll be gone soon anyway, so it's fine."

Hope sighs, shaking her head. “Are you sure you're going to be okay with him here by yourself? I'm worried about you.”

His humiliation over this whole situation gets the better of him when he hears that, and he finds himself becoming a little defensive as he draws back. “Well don’t be. I’m not a teenager anymore, okay? I know better now. I'm not gonna fall for one of Ted's ploys again.”

Hope frowns as her hands drop to her sides, and an instant look of guilt crosses Landon's face for being so short with her. It would seem he's still a little bit sensitive on the matter.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes, rubbing at his face in frustration as he tries to recompose himself. "I didn't mean to get testy with you, you didn't deserve that. I know you're just looking out for me." Shoving his hands into his pockets, traces of uncertainty shows in his features. "I just... I was talking to him this morning, and I don't know, he seems... different now, maybe?"

"Does he, or do you just wish that he was?"

Landon retreats back a step at her question, the words stinging more painfully than he cares to admit, and Hope's expression turns remorseful. Reaching out to grab both his wrists with her hands, she let her thumbs lightly rub calming circles into the skin. "Look, I don't want to fight. Okay? I just want you to be careful. I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt." She whispers sincerely, voice catching a little in her throat.

 _'This is what someone caring about is you is supposed to feel like.'_ Landon has to remind himself, _'there's not supposed to be strings attached.'_

"I love you too." He tells her. "And you're right, I'll try to be on my guard."

It's then that the sound of the front door clicking open brings an end to their conversation, as Ted returns back on the scene.

Hope gives her boyfriend a gentle smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "See you in a couple hours?" She asks, and Landon nods. "Yeah."

With that, Hope grabs her purse and slips out of the apartment.

* * *

Landon flops down tiredly onto his bed, his body instantly relaxing as it sinks into the cushioned mattress underneath. He barely got any sleep last night after Ted showed up, and the emotional upheaval from today has left him completely worn out. Exhaling a weary breath, he allows himself to close his eyes a moment to block out the rest of the world for a minute, and enjoy the quiet as Ted borrows his shower. But before Landon knows it, exhaustion overcomes him, and he slips into the realm of sleep.

The sound of Hope's assigned ringtone emits from his pants pocket, slowly stirring Landon awake, and sending him scrambling for the phone. "Hello?" He answers drowsily, repeatedly blinking his bleary eyes to help clear them.

_"Hey, you okay? You sound a little funny."_

"Sorry. I must have accidentally fallen asleep."

_"I just wanted to let you know I finished up at the cafe, and I'm a couple minutes from your place."_

Already? Not that he's complaining, but didn't she just leave like an hour ago? Glancing down at the clock on his phone, he realizes he's actually been asleep for about three hours. Quietly muttering a string of swear words under his breath, he sits up. Had he really just left Ted unattended in his apartment for who knows how long?

_"Landon? Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yeah." He replies unconvincingly. "I'll see you when you get here."

Hanging up the phone, he scrambles out of the bed, and begins to search around his place to make sure nothing is missing. Landon's eyes hastily scan his room before moving onto the living area, to start checking there, but before he can get too far, Hope arrives at the door.

"Hey." He greets, slightly out of breath as he answers.

"Cute bedhead." Hope remarks with a chuckle upon seeing him, bringing her hand up to try and help tame his wild locks. As she takes in his face though, she quickly realizes the stress sewn deeply into his features. "What wrong?"

Landon hesitates, humiliated by this whole predicament he's found himself in, and he groans loudly before finally just deciding to be honest with her. "I fell sleep while Ted was here. And when I woke up, he and his duffel bag were gone."

He doesn't even have to finish his explanation for Hope to already know where this is headed. "Come on, I'll help you look." She offers, and he smiles gratefully as they split up to see if anything in the apartment might be missing.

At first it seems like they might have hastily jumped to conclusions, but then Landon finally spots it. Staring at a narrow empty space on the wall at the other end of the room, and he turns to Hope to let her know. “The antique samurai sword my mom gave me from when she was stationed in Japan, it’s not there.”

Hope sighs painfully, but tries to be optimistic. "Maybe there's still time to catch him. How far can a guy get with a sword?"

Landon shakes his head dismissively. "Knowing him, he's probably long gone. He was likely casing the place all last night." A frustrated growl rumbles in his throat as he replays everything over again in head head. "Of course he was!" Landon laughs bitterly, chest vibrating with a mixture of hurt and anger. "Why am I even surprised? You and Raf both warned me, and I still got conned. You must think I'm such an idiot."

"Never." She soothes as she comes over to him. "You just always wanna see the good in people. It's not a bad thing, and it certainly doesn't make you an idiot."

"Then why do I feel like one?" He mumbles dejectedly, eyes downcast, and seeing him look so defeated by this fires something up inside her.

"Just so you know, if I ever see him again, he's a dead man." Hope remarks bluntly, and Landon's so caught off guard by the statement, that a surprised laugh manages to bubble out of his mouth.

"I'm serious." She assures him, hands on her hips. "As soon as this baby is out of me, I'm gonna go find him, and kick his Australian ass."

Something about the sight of an angry, 5'3, 8 month pregnant Hope Mikaelson threatening to beat someone up for his sake is both totally endearing, and amusing. Landon finds he can't help the smile that begins tugging tightly at his lips.

"Alright, firecracker." He chuckles appreciatively, mood beginning to improve some. "I believe you. Thank you, for the support in all this."

Hope smiles up at him wholeheartedly. "Of course. We're a team, right?"

"Yeah. We're a team." He recites back, and the two of them collapse down onto the couch with a worn out breath.

"We'll find a way to get it back." Hope promises him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Landon isn't so convinced, but it’s a nice thought thought nonetheless. "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the cameo you were expecting I bet? Necromancer Ted is causing problems for our boy in this universe too. Hope you guys still enjoyed it though. Small cameo from someone related to Hope next chapter.


	12. I'll Try Not To Kick The Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie enjoy a girl's day out on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out. My mother hurt her leg a little, so I've been a bit busy helping out, and I haven't had much time to write. Things are getting better though, so I should be back on my writing schedule soon hopefully. Thanks for sticking with me.

Hope’s working on her laptop when a notification pops across her screen, causing her eyes to shift over to read it. _‘Incoming video call from Freya.’_ Smiling, Hope clicks to accept the call, and her camera turns on.

“Hi aunt Freya.” She greets with a slight wave as the kind eyed woman appears on her screen.

“Hey kiddo, your dad told us about the surrogacy. How you holding up over there?”

Hope sighs a little as she leans further back into the sofa cushions. “Well, my back hurts, I’m basically uncomfortable twenty four seven, and I’ve never peed so much in my life. But other than that, I’m just peachy.”

“Boy do I remember that.” Freya laughed nostalgically, remembering back to her own pregnancy many years ago.

“So how is little Nik anyway?” Hope inquires curiously about her younger cousin.

“He’s good. Not so little anymore.” The older woman tells her, shaking her head in disbelief as she props her elbow up onto the counter she's seated at. “He just turned twelve this year, Keelin and I can hardly believe how fast he’s grown up already. I swear it was only yesterday that I was holding him in my arms at the hospital. But enough about me and the family. Let me have a look at you.” Freya instructs with a gentle smile, and a flick of her wrist.

Hopes sighs audibly, but nevertheless obliges her aunt. She slides the computer back on the coffee table and angles it off to the side. Then, with a little bit of effort, Hope hoists herself off the sofa and into a standing position. Moving in front of the screen, she gives her aunt a forward view before turning to the side, pulling in the lower half of her dress to better show the round shape underneath.

The older woman smiles softly as she takes her niece in. “Aw. You look so good, sweetie.”

“I appreciate you lying to me Aunt Freya.” Hope replies with a hollow laugh as she goes to sit back down again tiredly.

“I mean it. But yes, I too recall not feeling all that pretty when you’re that far along.” She admits, scrunching up her nose at the reminder of those times.

The younger woman hums along in agreement, she’s definitely been struggling with that recently. Hope barely even recognized her own body right now, which has left her feeling fairly uncomfortable in her own skin. She literally hates every single article of clothing she owns, and mirrors had basically become the bane of her existence.

While Hope’s still occupied with her thoughts, Freya suddenly tips her head sideways, eye trained on something off in the distance. “Hey. Not to alarm you, but there’s a shirtless man walking around behind you.”

“Oh!” Hope squeaks out as her eyebrows practically meet her hairline, a light blush tinging her cheeks. She whips her head around, trying to catch the attention of her oblivious boyfriend, who is currently drying off his hair with a towel after getting out of the shower.

“Babe, I’m on FaceTime with my aunt.” She discreetly whispers over shoulder, and Landon’s face turns beet red as he tenses up. He waves awkwardly towards the camera before bolting back into the bedroom in search of a shirt to put on.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth, Hope stifles a small laugh before turning back to her aunt who is also chuckling in amusement.

“Sorry about that.” She's quick to apologize.

“The boyfriend?” Freya asks curiously with a sly grin, and her niece smiles as she nods in confirmation.

“Yeah. That’s Landon.”

“He’s cute.” Freya observes approvingly.

“I like to think so. Want to meet him?”

Her aunt nods in confirmation as she leans in. “I’m rather curious to meet the young man who managed to survive meeting your father.”

Once properly dressed, Landon peaks his head out of the bedroom and Hope waves him back towards her. Moseying over behind the couch, a still embarrassed Landon ducks his head down apologetically.

“Hello ma’am.” He greets anxiously, discreetly wringing his hands together, and Freya groans mildly at the moniker. “Though I appreciate your attempts to be respectful, never call a woman ma’am.” She gently reminds him, and he swiftly nods in response. “Understood.”

“Good. Now that we’ve settled that, it's nice to meet you Landon. I'm Freya."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, you've been treating our girl well, I hope?”

Landon glances over at Hope before replying, which causes the older woman to grin, because even though he might not realize it, that action itself was the exact answer she was looking for. Hope offers her boyfriend a nod in confirmation, and he turns back towards the screen. "It would appear so."

“Glad to hear it.” She chuckles favorably, before folding her hands in front of her, continuing her little evaluation. "This all must be a very interesting experience for you."

"It is." Landon agrees, unable to argue with that statement. "And there's been a bit of a learning curve along the way, but... Hope's the kind of person that no matter how complex the situation is, being with her makes all the hard stuff seem insignificant. Because I rather be with her and have it be a little complicated, vs the alternate, of not having her at all. When it comes down to it, I would choose her, every time."

Hope stares up at him, mouth partly agape, and eyes welling up a little with happy tears, touched by his words. Landon, suddenly feeling very self-conscious by his proclamation, awkwardly clears his throat as he quickly becomes aware of the silence that's befallen the room.

The older woman on the screen smiles at him, quite pleased by the his answer. "She's quite the young lady, isn't she."

"That she is." He agrees, and Hope starts to blush a little at all this overwhelming praise. "I'm _really_ not that great." She interrupts, causing the other two to laugh warmly as they notice her squirm a bit in embarrassment.

As Landon glances back down at the screen, he catches what time it is and quickly remembers something. “Oh. Not to cut this short, but we gotta get going to Lizzie’s soon. If I’m late getting you there, she’s _never_ gonna let me hear the end of it.”

“He’s right." Hope concurs, with a faint chuckle, already imaging the scenario. "Catch up again soon Aunt Freya?”

“You know it kid.”

* * *

"You're actually here on time." The tall blonde announces disappointingly as she sees the couple at her front door, and Landon can't help but stand up a little straighter as he enjoys the small victory he's procured. It's very short lived however.

"You better not have sped here! This is not the Daytona 500, she's carrying very precious cargo!" Lizzie chastises with a testy huff, and the young man opens his mouth to argue, but then lets shoulders sag in defeat at her scolding.

"I can never win, can I?" He mumbles despondently, lips forming a thin line before he sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"Nope." Hope replies with a light chuckle, patting him affectionately on the shoulder. Holding his hands up in surrender, he decides it's best to just leave it be for now.

"Alright." The blonde announces, drawing their attention back to her. "You've done your job. Away with you now, we ladies have stuff to do. Shoo." Lizzie waves him off with her hand, and an unamused Landon scowls before pressing a kiss to Hope's cheek, and making his leave.

The auburn haired young woman sighs as she steps inside the house, following her into another room. "You know, you could really be nicer to him." She lectures, and her friend bobs her head along, pretending she's listening.

"Fine, fine. I'll try not to kick the puppy." Lizzie agrees boredly, mind clearly on something else. "Now come on! We just finished the nursery last night, I want to show you." She informs her with a grin.

As the duo head up the stairs, the mother to be stands before a closed door with a big grin on her face. With a showy flourish, she reaches for the handle and opens it up to reveal the newly finished room to her friend.

The nursery is a soft shade of yellow, with little pops of purple and orange throughout, and Piper's name is displayed in fancy, bold letters above the crib. Cute little stuffed animals are also scattered about, giving off a soft vibe.

Turning in a circle to get the full view of the place, Hope smiles back at the other woman. “Liz. The room looks adorable, you guys did such a great job."

Placing her hands on her hips, Lizzie smirks confidently. "Isn't it great? We've been working on it for awhile. I can't wait till Piper finally gets to use it."

"Oh!" She adds. "Let me show you some of the outfits I already got her in the armoire."

As Hope turns around to follow her, she catches the sight of her own reflection in one of the mirrors in the room, and immediately frowns at what she sees staring back at her. Hastily looking away, she tries to refocus back on what her friend is saying to her, but Lizzie is quick to notice the shift in the shorter girl's mood. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh? It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Hope attempts to convince her with a shake of her head, but the blonde knows better than that, and has no plans on dropping the matter. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson, don’t you dare lie to me. What is it?”

Lizzie continues to stare her down until she finally relents. Helplessly throwing her hands up, she takes a seat on the chair beside the crib. “I just... I feel so frumpy.” She whispers glumly, looking away as she chews awkwardly at her bottom lip.

The blonde's eyes widen in surprise before she narrows them, and her tone turns accusatory. “Did Frodo Baggins say something stupid to make you feel bad? Because if he did, I swear-“

“No, no. Landon’s been really great actually. This here is more of a me thing.” Hope confesses with a sad half smile, swallowing heavily as she pushes down the feelings of insecurity that threaten to overwhelm her. Lizzie frowns deeply, hating to see her best friend struggling so much like this. Hope's done such a selfless thing for them, all so that her and MG can finally have a kid. She had to find a way to fix this.

“Then it’s decided. Tomorrow we’re getting our glam on. We’ll get our nails done, our haircut, and whatever else you need to feel better.”

“Gee Liz, I dunno...” Hope mumbles reluctantly, suppressing a tiny sniffle as she readjusts her maternity dress.

“Come on, I think it’ll be good for you. You deserve to look at yourself and feel pretty! I refuse to sit by and watch my best friend think she isn’t beautiful! Besides, who knows when we’ll get the chance to do this again together after the baby comes.”

Hope takes in her words, appreciating the sentiment behind them, and also realizing that she's probably right. Things were going to be super busy for Lizzie and MG after Piper came, it'll probably be awhile before they could do that kind of stuff again. “Alright.” She finally agrees. "I'm in."

Lizzie claps her hands together enthusiastically. “Excellent! I’ll make some calls, and come pick you up in the morning for our girls day out.”

As the blonde already starts making plans in her head for tomorrow, Hope smiles softly as a memory pops into her mind, and she chuckles quietly to herself, causing Lizzie to tip her head curiously. “Sorry. You mentioning the nail salon just reminded me of something. Landon actually offered to paint my toenails the other week when he noticed I couldn’t reach them anymore.”

She raises a skeptical eyebrow at the statement. “How did he do?”

Hope slides her feet out of the slip on shoes she’s wearing, so that Lizzie can get a good look at them.

“Did he paint them while blindfolded?” The blonde snarks, turning up her nose at what she deemed shoddy workmanship, and Hope frowns a little. “Aw. I know it’s not the best, but I thought it was sweet. I certainly can’t do much better at the moment.”

Lizzie hums blandly. “I’ll give him points for making the effort, but as for the execution goes, best left to the professionals."

* * *

The next morning, the tall blonde arrives at Landon Kirby's residence to pick up her best friend for a day on the town. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Just about." Hope tells her, moving to collect her purse from off the counter, but not before sneaking a kiss from Landon who's in the middle of making himself some coffee.

“Oh, hey." He calls out to his girlfriend. "By the way, I meant to tell you this earlier, before the whole missing sock debacle. I-" Landon suddenly cuts himself short when he catches Lizzie impatiently glaring at him, and tapping her foot loudly to indicate she’s clearly ready to go. Rethinking continuing on, for a number of reasons, he decides to just cut it short. It was too early in the morning to try and go toe to toe with Lizzie anyway.

“Uh, ya know what, never mind. I’ll just tell you later.” He amends his sentence, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Finally." The other woman sighs in relief, and Landon frowns before turning his attention back to Hope again. "Love you, have fun."

"Thanks." She smiles with a nod, giving him a small wave as she heads out of the apartment with Lizzie.

* * *

They start off their girls day out by first hitting the best hair salon in town, all thanks to Lizzie, who was able to pull some strings to get them in on such short notice. Hope winds up getting a small trim, and they style her hair in a way that gives her some cute little waves. Lizzie gets a hot oil treatment, coupled with a nice scalp massage.

From there, the girls are off to the nail salon next. After picking out their respective color polishes, crimson for Hope and a pastel pink for Lizzie, they get settled into the chairs for their pedicures.

“So, why don’t you tell me all the things you're looking forward to doing after all this?” The blonde asks, gesturing to Hope's pregnancy, and the auburn haired young woman sits back in her seat, pondering that over a minute as she thinks about all the things she's been missing out on lately.

“Painting again would be really nice. Being able to tie my own shoes. Drinking wine. Landon and I finally being able to-“ Hope abruptly cuts herself off, a blush forming on her cheeks and the blonde grimaces, gagging in disgust. “Ick. I did not need that mental image of you and the walking chia pet partaking in the dance with no pants.”

The shorter girl emphatically rolls her eyes as she shoots her friend a look. “Admit it Lizzie, you actually like Landon.”

“I will do no such thing.” She huffed noisily.

“You think he’s a nice guy, you even admitted it once.” Hope points out, wagging a finger at the blonde who continues to brush it off as if it never happened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about." Lizzie shrugs innocently, denying such a thing. "I think the paint fumes from that nail polish of yours is messing with your head.”

Hope makes a face at her. “It’s nontoxic polish, remember? There are no fumes.”

“Hmph. Whatever! I plead the fifth.” The blonde announces with finality, as she half turns her body away, and Hope bites back an amused grin at her friend's stubbornness.

After enough time of faux stewing, she resumes their chat. “So... what are you getting me for the baby shower?” The blonde asks anxiously, bouncing in her seat a little as she leans on the arm of the chair to talk better with her companion.

“Lizzie, I’ve literally been carrying your baby for the past 8 months. This is your present.” Hope retorts dryly, and her friend pouts in response, shoulders sagging slightly in disappointment. “Fine. Cheapo.” She mumbles under her breath, as she crosses her arms over her chest and looks away, causing Hope to roll her eyes and sigh at her overly dramatic theatrics.

“Relax. I’m kidding. I got you something, but I’m still not telling you what.”

Lizzie perks up at thought, but is still partially disappointed by the lack of details. "Not even a little hint?"

"Nope." Hope replies firmly, and the blonde lets out a frustrated growl. "You know, you're pretty mean for a pregnant lady." She sulks. "I think all these extra hormones have made you extra snarky."

"And who's fault is that?" She counters evenly with a smirk, quick to point out the reason she's in this particular situation. Sticking out her tongue, Lizzie makes a face before they both break into a fit of laughter.

* * *

After a busy afternoon of pampering, the duo is headed off to grab something to eat at a restaurant in town. Lizzie is leading the way, going on about some annoying woman at her work, when she suddenly notices Hope isn't following behind her anymore. Turning back to see what's happened, she finds her friend back a ways, staring intently at something off in the distance.

Moving back to get a better look at what she's so focused on, her eyes widen in shock when she sees none other than Landon Kirby across the street, having lunch with another woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger...


	13. Rule Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is what it seems.

_‘Don’t jump to conclusions.'_ Hope tells herself, trying to steady the nervous breaths that are picking up in speed as a sense of panic begins to grip tightly at her chest. Watching the scene taking place across the street with wide, unwavering eyes, she looks on at the duo having lunch together.

The young woman is attractive, with shoulder length dark curly hair. Her and Landon seem to be laughing about who knows what, much to Hope's displeasure. But from the looks of it, their little meal seems to be just about over, as they both begin to get up from their seats.

The tension begins to slowly leave Hope's shoulders as she starts to think perhaps she overreacted, no doubt her hormones getting the better of her again, and it was likely just an innocent lunch with a coworker or something. But all that train of thought to a screeching halt when the woman presses a kiss to Landon's cheek as she says goodbye, causing Hope to sharply turn away, unable to watch anymore.

“Not again.” She whispers, voice raw and painful as it leaves her lips. The immediate rush of heartache makes her feel unsteady, so she reaches to grip the lamppost beside her for support.

“That rat bastard. I’ll kill him.” Lizzie fumes, balling her hands tightly into a fist as she's prepared to storm over there right this very instant, and throw hands with him.

“Let’s just go.” Hope mumbles faintly, direly needing to get out of here.

“Not until I kick his ass!” She announces loudly, already on the move to go dish out some justice for her best friend.

“Lizzie, please!” Hope begs desperately, voice shaking and hands trembling terribly as she pulls on the blonde’s arm to convince her to leave. She’s doing everything she can to not start crying in of the middle of the walkway right now.

Staring at the shorter girl, Lizzie sees that she's seconds away from a breakdown, causing her rage filled eyes to melt into those of a deeply sympathetic nature. Nodding reluctantly, she helps to guide her friend back to the car and away from the staring passerbys on the sidewalk.

Hope doesn't talk the whole drive back to Lizzie's place, she holds herself tightly as silent tears race down her cheeks, a sickening numbness filling her chest as she feels like her heart has just been ripped out of it. By the time they arrive, that hollow feeling has worn off and is instead replaced with pure anguish as she collapses down onto the sofa in the living room. Lizzie comes to sit beside her in solidarity, offering her friend a shoulder to cry on.

“I really thought he’d be different Lizzie.” Hope sobs into her best friends arms, choking on her own tears as her body shakes uncontrollably. How could she have been so foolish? She should have just learned her lesson the first time with Roman. But no, she fell for it again. She'd been cheated on, again. She should have just ran when she wanted to the first time, she could've avoided this heartbreak.

Rubbing her friend's back with her hand, the blonde continues to urge her friend to let it all out.

“What’s wrong with me? Why am I never enough?” She whispers painfully, and the poignant question leaves Lizzie absolutely gutted that she could possibly think that.

“Hope Mikaelson, you are one of the best people I know. And anyone who hasn’t realized that by now is clearly an idiot that doesn’t deserve you.”

The auburn haired young woman reluctantly nods, though not all that convinced, as she lets out a poorly suppressed whimper, her mind once again continuing to replay the scene from earlier over and over on a loop.

Hope’s not sure how long she goes on like this for, each minute blurring into the next, but eventually she pulls away to allow herself some space to breath easier. As she sits back a moment, she glances over at her friend. Though she hasn’t said anything, Hope can see the concern in Lizzie’s eyes as her gaze keeps flicking down towards her stomach, worried about how this emotional upheaval might be affecting her daughter.

A sense of guilt washes over Hope, and all though she obviously can’t just shut off how she feels right now, she can take some steps to at least calm the intensity of those feelings.

"Maybe I'll try and get some rest.” Hope suggests, wiping at her eyes as she begins to feel the tiredness that comes after such a strong upset. Perhaps her weary mind and body will grant her a small reprieve from all this heartache by letting her sleep a little bit. Hopefully she's that lucky.

Lizzie nods empathetically, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You can stay here as long as you need to, okay?"

The short girl smiles weakly, expression appreciative. "Thanks, Liz."

It's then that the sound of the front door opening interrupts them, and a rather confused MG walk into the room to see a puffy, red eyed Hope and Lizzie sitting on the sofa. A deep look of concern comes over him, and he looks to his wife in a panic, fearing it might be about the baby. Realizing that, Lizzie quickly eases his mind on the matter with a reassuring gesture, and he's able to breath easier again.

“Hey, hon. Hope’s gonna stay here tonight. Can you run by her apartment and grab a couple things for me?”

"Uh, yeah. Sure." A still puzzled MG nods, and Lizzie signals for him to wait a moment while she ushers Hope to the guest room. After getting her set up, Lizzie returns a few minutes later and fills her husband in on what's been going on.

“I swear, I’m gonna kill that little hobbit.” The blonde mutters angrily.

“What happened?” Her husband asks, rubbing her arms up and down to try and help settle her nerves.

“When we were coming back from getting our hair done, we saw that two timing mophead cozying up with some other woman."

MG's eyes go wide in surprise, and he takes a small step back. "Landon's cheating on Hope?" Confusion and disbelief display themselves in the young man features as he tries to understand. "Are you sure?"

Lizzie nod vigorously, causing him to frown and exhale a remorseful sigh for his friend's plight. "Poor Hope. Is there anything I can do?"

His wife shrugs, throwing up her hands uncertainly. "Nothing legal." She huffs irritably, before shaking her head. "But I'll make a list of things you need to get from her place to make her more comfortable while she stays here."

"Got it."

* * *

Just as MG is leaving Hope’s apartment with a small bag containing the things he'd been tasked with getting, he suddenly sees Landon coming down the hall. Freezing in place, he stiffens up, grip around the bag tightening as he comes closer.

“Hey, MG." Landon greets, as if everything was normal. "Is Hope around? I’ve been texting her all day, but she hasn’t written me back, and I was getting kinda worried.”

Scowling deeply, the other young man levels Landon with a disappointed glare. “Really bro? That’s all you have to say for yourself?”

Landon stares at him, completely baffled by the other man's sudden ire towards him. “What are you talking about?”

“Play dumb all you want, but Hope and Lizzie saw you out with another girl today.”

“Another...” Landon thinks back to what he could possibly be referring to, then realizes what it is. “Oh! You mean Cassie?”

An perturbed MG shakes his head. “I don’t care what her name is man, I can’t believe you would do something like this to Hope! I actually thought you were a good guy, but I guess I was wrong. You do know her last boyfriend cheated on her right?”

Landon inhales sharply as it all clicks, and he finally understands what MG has been trying to get at all this time. Taking in a shaky breath, his mind goes into overdrive. He's well aware of Hope’s past, and now all he can think about is how she is undoubtedly spiraling right now. Agonizing over yet another betrayal by someone she cared about. He needs to talk to her and clear this up, **immediately**.

“Where is she?” He asks frantically, and MG tersely shakes his head, expression firm but protective as he doesn't budge. “I’m not letting you anywhere near her until you explain yourself.”

An impatient Landon lets out a frustrated groan, leg bouncing anxiously as he's forced to wait. “The girl they saw me having lunch with was Cassie, Rafael’s girlfriend. She wanted my help in throwing Raf a surprise birthday party, so I met up with her to help out.”

MG doesn’t appear to be buying this story, and his face remains ever doubtful.

“If you don’t believe me, look.” Landon hastily reaches into his pocket to grab his wallet, opening it up and proceeding to pull out a piece of paper, in which he hands to MG. The other man skeptically uncrinkles it, and begins to read it over. He arches a perplexed brow as he glances back up at Landon. “A receipt from a party supply store?”

Landon nods, but MG continues to be skeptical, voice hesitant. "I mean... this helps a little, I guess. But this still doesn't exactly prove anything..."

"Look, I know how it feels to be cheated on. To be used by someone. And I would _never_ do that to Hope. And I certainly wouldn't risk her health, or your kid's by putting her in this situation."

MG's face falters at his impassioned words, deeply contemplating them as he debates what to do and whether to trust him or not.

Feeling helpless, Landon's eyes sting a little as he runs both his hands through his hair. "Please, MG. Let me make this right. I don't want to lose her.”

Looking at the distressed man before him in the eye for a moment, MG finally nods, making his decision.

* * *

“What the hell MG? How could you bring him here!?” Lizzie yells as she sees the two young men enter the living room of her home, and she turns her attention to Landon, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “And you... You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did.”

“Lizzie please, just let me talk to her.” He begs, the desperation evident in his voice.

“What, so you can try to lie your way out of it and hurt her more? Not happening, bucko. Now leave my house this instant.” But Landon doesn’t seem to budge, and he continues to hold his ground, willing to face Lizzie’s wrath.

“Do I have to drag your ass out of here myself?” The blonde threatens.

"If you have to, then yeah. Because I'm not gonna let Hope continue to suffer in there over a misunderstanding I could easily make right. I won't let her hurt like that. So no, I'm not going anywhere."

At first Lizzie's is taken aback by him suddenly growing a backbone, but it does little to change her stance on the matter. And the two of them appear to be locked in an intense staring match, neither one of them willing to budge.

“Babe. Just, hear him out first. Okay?” MG intervenes, trying to bring an end to the stalemate. Huffing loudly, Lizzie continues to silently fume as she allows the two-timer to make his case.

“Look, I get it. You hate me, and would probably love nothing more than to see Hope dump me. But I would never hurt her. I love her." As Landon takes a breath, he chuckles in self-depreciation to himself, as he continues on. "I've spent countless nights, wondering why the hell she'd ever wanna be with a guy like me." He shrugs. "I still can't come up with a good answer. All I know is that she is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’d be a complete fool to screw that up.”

Lizzie's stares at him as he finishes up his speech, regarding him in a way that seems conflicted.

“I don’t... hate you.” She admits begrudgingly through clenched teeth. “The truth is, I haven’t seen her this happy in I can’t remember how long. Which is scary, because I saw what it did to her last time. And her feeling for Roman weren't even as strong as they are for you. And despite my constant dragging of you, it has done little to deter the way she feels. I guess there's not accounting for taste. But clearly... she thought you were worth it."

Heaving a defeated sigh, Lizzie gestures for the stairs. “She's in the guest room upstairs, go fix this.”

* * *

Landon finds Hope laying on the bed, a small throw pillow clutched tightly to her chest as she quietly sobs. His heart aches when he sees just how upset she is right now. He has to force himself to stay put, and not immediately go over and envelop her in his arms and comfort her. But he knows he can't, not when she thinks he's betrayed her like this.

“Hope?”

His voice startles her, and bleary blue eyes whip towards the doorway. For a brief instance, she smiles upon seeing him, forgetting for a moment that he’s the source of her pain. But then it all comes rushing back to her, causing her jaw to stiffen and her face to harden.

“I don’t know how you managed to sneak your way in here, but you need to get the hell out.”

Landon takes a small step further into the room. “I can’t do that.”

She quickly wipes away her tears with the back of her sleeves, and she rolls over, gradually pushing herself up into a seated position. A harsh scoff leaves her lips as she narrows her gaze at him.

“That you can’t do, but you had no problem cheating on me.” Hope retorts defensively, chest rising and falling quickly as she grows more upset.

“Hope, I didn’t cheat on you.” He replies steadily.

“I saw you with her, Landon! She was pretty and thin, and everything else I’m not right now!” She choked out, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she looked down, exhaling a painful huff as she tried in vein to calm down.

But before Landon could argue that wasn’t true, she starts up again. “I’m not stupid. Or maybe I am for actually believing that you loved me and all that other bullshit. You didn’t even have the guts to break up with me! Instead you just went and cheated like a coward. You're all cowards.” She spat bitterly, holding back a sob.  
  
Landon frowns deeply, eyes welling up some as he sees just how pained she is by all this, and he slowly moves closer. "Do you really believe that? That I don't love you? That after knowing everything that happened with your ex, that I would make you go through that again? That I would hurt you like that?"

It's impossible not to hear the break in his voice, to see the earnestness in his eyes as he looks it her, baring part of his soul.

There's a slight moment of hesitation in Hope, a brief softening in her gaze, a twitch in her lips that gives away her doubt, her urge to believe him. It temporarily steals her voice, words disappearing from off her tongue. But then she takes in a shaky breath, and set hers jaw firmly, as she finally find the strength to speak.

"Yes." She blatantly lies, eyes not even able to meet his.

Landon's shoulder sag in disappointment, and he slowly shakes his head back and forth. "Ya know... You're a really bad liar, Hope."

Scrunching her eyes tightly shut, Hope rubs at her face in frustration. "Well you would know all about lying, wouldn't you?" She remarks harshly. "I gotta hand it to you, you really gave a convincing performance yesterday to my aunt. You totally had me fooled."

"Hope, I have never lied to you, and I meant every word of what I said yesterday. You _know_ me."

"I thought I did too..." She whispers painfully, lip trembling as she wipes away at some of the tears that have slipped out, and Landon feels a deep pang in his chest. "Until I saw you with some other woman."

He can't watch this anymore, watch her writhe over this. He's not sure she'll listen to him, or even believe him right now while she's this upset, but he has to try. "I wasn't out with some other woman, at least, not in the way that you think that I was. That girl that you saw me with today, that was Cassie.”

It takes Hope a moment for her to recognize why that name sounds so familiar to her, and her mouth falls open slightly as it begins click. “Rafael’s girlfriend?”

"Yeah." He nods. "I was helping her with the plan for Raf’s surprise party next week."

A mixture of emotions display themselves on her face, the initial anger melting in to mild confusion, before the realization begins to settle in as the pieces come together. "That's... that's what you were trying to tell me this morning, wasn't it? That you were having lunch with Cassie."

"Yes. But you were with Lizzie, who was clearly in rush and looked like she planned on killing me if I didn't hurry up. Not to mention, we both know she can’t keep a secret for anything, which really didn't help." Hope can’t help the tiny chuckle that escapes her lips at that part. "I didn’t want to risk her saying anything to Raf about his party when he came over to look at MG’s car tomorrow, so I dropped it, and was going to fill you in later. I did not expect it to lead to all this." He admits, gesturing around at the result, as he comes to sit down beside her on the bed.

“Still, you two were awfully chummy.” She mumbles, finding it difficult to conceal the hints of jealousy in her voice, as she fiddles with the comforter, her lips curled up tightly into a pout. "Why did she kiss you on the cheek?"

"Actually, she kissed me on both cheeks." He corrects, and she stares at him dumbfounded by his answer, eyebrow twitching in mild annoyance at what that has to do with anything.

"She's been living in France for the past couple of years." Landon begins to explain, connecting the dots for her. "So it's still a bit of a habit for her whenever she greets someone, or when they leave."

Hope winces slightly at the realization, bringing her palm up to her forehead. She'd turned away before she saw that second one happen, which might have tipped her off that the kiss wasn't exactly what she thought it was. "Oh." She mumbles, feeling a tad embarrassed.

Staring at him a moment, Hope then moves to wrap her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry.” She whispers against his skin, squeezing her eyes shut as she tightens her grip around him. “I let my feelings overwhelm me and cloud my judgment.”

“Hey. Rule number two, remember? I’m not supposed to judge you when your hormones get the better of you.” He teases, and Hope pulls back in surprise, disbelief written all over her face. “You... you still remember those from when we first met?”  
  
“Mhm. Of course." Landon smiles, and an impressed Hope leans in to press a sweet kiss against his lips.

“Hey, Landon?" Hope asks softly after a moment, looking up at him shyly through her lashes. "Do you um, do you think you could stay with me here tonight?"

He nods. “Yeah. If it’s okay with Lizzie, that is.” Which he highly doubted, but still, of course he'd stay with her. "Want me to go ask?"

But before Hope can answer him, the blonde's voice rang out, surprisingly clear, as if she were in the room itself. “The hobbit can stay.”

The both of them look around utterly bewildered, trying to figure out where exactly the sound is coming from. It's then Hope notices there's a lit up baby monitor sitting on the table in the corner of the room, which is clearly the culprit. “Lizzie!?” Hope screeches angrily. “Have you been spying on us the whole time!?”

A bit of static carries through the device before the voice comes through again. “It wasn’t intentional! MG and I were testing it out earlier, and apparently we forgot to shut it off.”

The auburn haired girl grumbles loudly in annoyance for the clear invasion of privacy by her friend, muttering a string of obscenities under her breath, which Lizzie somehow winds up hearing.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, don't you make me change my mind!" Lizzie retorts, and her friend can't help but laugh slightly at how maternal she sounds right now. "Yes, _mom_." She teases, earning her an amused little huff.

"Good. Now no funny business in there, I don't have time to go out an buy new bedding. Or earplugs."

Hope rolls her eyes and shakes her head, because Lizzie knows damn well nothing they will not be getting up to anything in here. Getting up off the bed, she walks over to the desk to shut off the monitor. "Night guys." She replies with finality, before turning the switch, cutting off the source of the eavesdropping.

Turning back around, she smiles at her boyfriend, who has now made himself comfortable on the bed. He gestures for her to come back over, and she snuggles in beside him, nestling her head comfortably into his chest.

“You’re new haircut looks nice by the way.” Landon comments as he runs his fingers through her soft wavy locks, brushing them gently out of her face while he lightly plays with one of the curls.

"Yeah?" She hums sleepily, a content but lazy smile on her face as he kisses her forehead.

"Tired?" He asks, thumb tracing her jawline, and Hope nods faintly. Despite her earlier attempts, she'd barely slept more than a couple of minutes here and there, her mind unable to shut off the thoughts that plagued it. But now, wrapped up warmly in his arms, both her body and mind feel at ease.

"Why don't you get some rest." Landon whispers to an already drifting off Hope. She begins to open her mouth to protest, but the realm of sleep claims her first, and her boyfriend suppresses an amused chuckle as her mouth is left hanging partly open. He then places his index and middle finger under her chin, and carefully pushes upward to shut it, preventing her from catching any flies.

"Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty." He laughs warmly, before settling in closer and shutting his eyes.


	14. What’d You Get Superpowers Or Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie’s baby shower is far from uneventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look who finally updated after almost four months. Lol. If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with the story.

Landon sits on the sofa in Hope's living room, reading an incoming text message as he waits for her to finish getting dressed. When the sound of the door opening up reaches his ears, he looks up to see Hope stepping out from her bedroom and into the main area, wearing a flowy, soft pink dress that comes just a little past her knees. He smiles upon seeing her, expression warm and sincere.

“You look beautiful.”

Hope frowns as she looks down at herself, pouting slightly. “I look like I swallowed an entire watermelon.” She complains sullenly, scrunching up her nose, and he casually shrugs.

“Everyone loves watermelon though.” Landon teases with a small grin, making her roll her eyes and exhale a small laugh. He then pushes himself off the couch and moves towards her.

“So, you looking forward to the baby shower today?”

“You mean the thing where I’m gonna be paraded around like a show pony, and a bunch of people I don’t know are going to try to touch my stomach? Yeah, I’m _ecstatic_.” She retorts dryly, making a face at the thought, causing Landon to chuckle.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there to help act as your bodyguard.” He tells her as he wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind. She lets out a small noise of contentment at his touch.

“Yes, Lizzie’s unfortunate ‘no guys allowed’ rule.” Hope sighs, shaking her head. Oh how she's wishes he could be there with her. Even though she did know a few people who would be in attendance, most would be Lizzie’s coworkers and some of her clients.

She was really in no mood to make a bunch of small talk with complete strangers, and be bombarded with endless personal questions all afternoon. But she just had to keep reminding herself that she was going there to support Lizzie. Though, part of her couldn't help but feel maybe that wasn't exactly the best idea either.

“I’m still not so sure I should even go.” Hope admits honestly, awkwardly fiddling with her hands.

“Why?” He asks curiously, tipping his head some so he can see her face better.

“You know Lizzie, she likes to be the center of attention. And I feel like if I go, I’ll steal her thunder. Given the situation.” Though the blonde was the mother to be, Hope couldn’t exactly hide the fact that she was the one carrying the cargo. Which unfortunately meant a lot of the focus would wind up being on her, whether she wanted it to be or not. The last thing she wanted to do was make Lizzie feel bad.

Landon frowns, feeling the tension building up in Hope’s body as she starts to stress out about the impending situation. He let’s his thumbs lightly brush her shoulders in a soothing manner, trying to help calm her nerves. “Have you talked to her about it?”

Hope sighs, leaning back into him and shutting her eyes, and Landon rests his chin lightly atop her head. “I’ve tried, but she just keeps changing the subject every time I bring it up. Now it’s the day of the event and I still don’t know what to do.”

Landon lets out a small hum in response as he thinks over this tricky predicament. It was a rough position that Hope had found herself in, he could see that. If the guests were anything like what they were at the previous party, where some had spoken behind Lizzie's back about the surrogacy, he can only imagine how they'll be at the shower.

“I know things are complicated, but I think she’d still really want you there. You’re her best friend, and this is a huge day for her. I get that it's not gonna be easy for her, because this probably isn't the way she always pictured she'd have kids, but in the end, she's still getting the most important part out of it. She's gonna be a mom. Doesn't matter what anyone else says. Just be there to support her. I think she'll really appreciate it. Try not to worry."

After a moment to think over his words, he hears her exhale a thoughtful breath, and feels her slowly bob her head in agreement. She appreciatively pats his arm as she untangles herself from him, so that they're face to face. Smiling softly, she looks up at him. "Thank you."

“Anytime." He replies, smiling back at her in return. "Oh. But hey, not that I know a lot about this kind of stuff, but isn’t Lizzie throwing the baby shower kind of late? You’re due in less than a week.”

“Yeah, but it was the only time where Josie could be here for it, and Lizzie didn’t want to have it without her sister.”

Landon nods. “That makes sense I guess. But are you sure you feel up for this though? You look a little tired.” He points out, expression looking rather concerned.

Hope frowns, making a face at him for the comment. “Ouch. Thanks.”

He sighs, shaking his head. “You know what I mean."

Her boyfriend wasn't exactly wrong though. A decent night's sleep had been pretty hard to come by at this point, despite how exhausted she typically was. Just the other day she accidentally nodded off in the back of the cafe on her break. Lucky for her, Penelope handled things out front and she was able to get bit of rest. Still, it seemed her tiredness was showing far more than she liked it to lately.

"Just try to take it easy. Okay? Please.” Landon requests before cupping her cheeks in his hands and pressing a tender kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Yes, Dr. Kirby.” She recites with a teasing grin, making him huff out an amused laugh as his hands fall back down to his sides.

“Alright wise guy, ready to go? Pen texted me earlier that she’s downstairs waiting to drive you over to Lizzie's.”

“You know, you don’t always have to ride down in the elevator with me.” Hope informs him as she gathers up her purse and begins slipping on her shoes.

“I’ve watched enough TV shows to know that a pregnant woman by herself in an elevator is _never_ a good combo.” He points out, and Hope snorts out a laugh as she shakes her head in disbelief. “Landon, I appreciate your concern, but this isn't a TV show. I’m not having a baby today, okay? Don't worry."

Landon makes a vague noise of understanding as he goes to grab the gift for the party off the counter. "Fine. I'll try. But I'm still carrying this down to the car for you."

Biting back a smile at his unwavering resolve, Hope finally agrees to let him tag along with her downstairs as he goes to see her off.

* * *

As Hope waits patiently out on the front steps of the house, the door soon opens up to reveal a smiling Lizzie, who is there to greet her with a warm half hug. “Hey, you. Happy shower.” Hope tells her, a little bit uncertain of her choice in wording, but she decides to just go with it.

“Thanks.” The blonde responds before reaching her hand out to say a little hello to her daughter. “Hi to you too, baby girl.”

As she steps inside, Hope looks around the main room, taking in the place’s busy atmosphere. There's far more people here than she had expected for a baby shower, but then again, she really shouldn't be all that surprised. Lizzie always turned any party she throws into an all out event. “Wow, you’ve got quite the turnout here.”

Grinning proudly, the blonde straightens up and gestures nonchalantly. “Well of course. Did you really expect anything less? I can't even fit all the presents we received on the table anymore.”

"Oh. Speaking of," Hope remembers. "My gift for Piper is out in the car. Pen's gonna carry it in for me after she parks."

Lizzie scoffs quietly, turning up her nose at that last detail. "Ugh. Did you really have to bring the mistress of evil along to my baby shower? This is supposed to be a joyous event."

Hope folds her arms over her chest and lightly taps her foot against the floor. "Well, I needed someone to drive me here and back, so if you would have just let me bring Landon along like I originally suggested..."

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, the blonde eventually heaves a loud, but defeated sigh as she concedes. "Alright, alright. Fine. But she better not ruin anything!"

From over Lizzie’s shoulder, Hope suddenly notices a group of guests starting to eye her with keen interest as they whisper excitedly amongst themselves. She tries not to pay them any mind, and keeps her attention on Lizzie, but that plan quickly goes out the window once they begin approaching the twosome.

“There’s the guest of honor.” An older, dark haired woman says as she takes another step towards Hope, gaze upon her stomach. She’s clearly referring to the baby, but it’s evident by the look on Lizzie’s face that she suddenly feels left out. As the group eagerly moves in closer to Hope, Lizzie finds herself being pushed off to the side and completely forgetten about.

Chewing at her lower lip, the blonde watches the scene for a moment before placing her hand against her flat abdomen in disappointment, eyes tearing up a little. “I’m just gonna go check on the refreshments.” She eventually mumbles, not that anyone is really paying her any mind, and she swallows painfully as she quickly disappears amongst the other guests.

“Lizzie...” Hope calls out sympathetically after her, but she was already long gone. Shoulders sagging, she turns back to find the group keenly ogling her belly, and she sighs deeply, reigning in her urge to smack their hands away. Taking in a breath, she plasters on a polite, but forced smile onto her face as she bites her tongue. This was gonna be one long party.

* * *

After finally managing to escape the overly touchy party attendees by telling them she had to use the restroom, Hope makes her way to a less busy area, just off the kitchen, where some drinks and snacks are set up. It's there she finally spots her traveling companion off in the corner, hanging out near a large ficus plant.

“Penelope? What are you doing?” Hope asks as she raises a curious brow, and tilts her head in mild confusion at the peculiar sight before her.

“Huh?" The brunette replies, a tiny bit startled as she whips her head back around to look at Hope. "Nothing.”

Eying her doubtfully, Hope folds her arms over her chest. “Really? Because it kinda looks an awful lot like you’re trying to hide.”

Pen opens her mouth then promptly shuts it again, deciding against the lie she was just about to tell her friend, who would not doubt see through it anyway. “Fine. Truth is I’ve been hiding back here, trying to avoid running into Josie. After what happened at the last party, I... I thought it might be a little awkward or whatever.” She mumbles.

Hope glances around the room a moment before turning her attention back to the brunette. “Well, I don’t think she’s even here yet. So you don’t have to worry. Seems she’s running a bit late.”

“Oh.” Penelope responds, hints of disappointment still evident in her voice, despite what she'd just said earlier.

“You’re still not over her, are you?”

Stiffening up at the observation, Pen halfheartedly shrugs her shoulders as she flicks one of the leaves on the tree beside her. “There's nothing to get over. All we did was chat for a little while and makeout at a party. No biggie. Hardly anything to write home about.”

“Maybe. But you clearly had some kind of connection, after all, you did proceed to talk about her for weeks after the fact.”

The brunette glares at her friend and her annoyingly good memory. Throwing her hands up, she exhales a frustrated sigh. “Fine! I'm still hung up on her. I’m a mess, okay. You happy?"

Hope chuckles lightly, sympathetically giving her a pat on the shoulder in a show of camaraderie for her plight.

“This party sucks.” Penelope mutters bitterly, regretting her decision to stay, as it only continues to stir up old feelings for her.

“Well, look on the bright side, at least people aren’t coming up to you and rubbing your belly like you’re a Buddha statue.” Hope grumbles, top lip turning up in irksome displeasure for the unwanted touching she been receiving nonstop since she got here. "I am not some magic lamp that grants wishes." She huffs irritably.

Penelope scrunches up her nose in dismay at what she hears. “Ugh. Seriously? Who did that?”

“Lizzie’s boss and a couple of other people. I swear, if one more person touches my stomach without asking, I’m gonna break their fingers.” She announces, biting aggressively into a carrot stick that's she's picked up off the serving table.

Penelope smirks in amusement. “Maybe we can find one of those ‘do not touch’ signs, and tape it to your stomach.”

“I know you’re joking, but that’s honestly an amazing idea.”

Both girls can’t help but laugh at the mental image it conjures up, and it helps to improve their previously sour moods.

"Hey, you haven't seen Lizzie by chance have you?" Hope turns to ask her.

“Nope. Can't say I've seen Blondie around, which is kinda odd now that I think about it. She's usually a total control freak when it comes to her bashes."

Hope sighs, shaking her head. Something was definitely up. She had thought Lizzie was perhaps just avoiding her, but it seems she was actually avoiding the whole party all together. It was worse than she thought, and she really needed to go find her.

"Yeah. I'm gonna so see if I can find where she went."

"Have fun. I'll just be over here, regretting the fact I can't drink because I have to drive you back later." Penelope quips with a faux grin as she boredly picks up piece of celery, and twirls it in the air, wishing it was in a Bloody Mary instead.

* * *

Leaving her friend to her own devices, Hope starts to look around the house for Lizzie, all while trying her best to dodge any more guests who keep acting as if they've never seen a pregnant person before. Instead of finding the blonde though, she spots a different Saltzman letting herself in though the front door, looking a bit overwhelmed.

“Josie, you made it.” Hope greets from across the room, waving a hand to help get her friend's attention.

“Hey. I’m so sorry I’m late." She announces, slightly out of breath as she weaves her way through the crowd of people over to where Hope is. "Still running on a different time zone, so I’m a little frazzled and jet lagged. I accidentally slept through my alarm.”

As the brunette finally reaches her, and instinctively moves in for a hug, her eyes widen a little when the shorter women comes into full view. Josie hadn’t seen her since the name reveal party over four months ago, and she couldn’t help but stare a little at the difference in appearance since then.

“Hope, you look so-“

“Big? Yeah, don’t remind me.” She grunted, as she took a seat on the nearby sofa to rest her aching feet and back for a few minutes, while Josie sits in the lounge chair across from her so that they can talk.

“Oh. No, I wasn’t gonna- I mean, I didn’t mean to, I... Sorry.” The brunette winces painfully, mortified by what she’d almost blurted out. She hadn’t meant to say that aloud, she was just a little surprised was all.

“It’s fine. You're not exactly wrong.” Hope tells her, waving it off as she struggles to get comfortable, stuffing a pillow behind her back for some support.

“So, how are you? How are you feeling?” Josie asks as she takes in the tired young woman before her.

"Still _very_ pregnant, so I think that just about covers." She laughs, half joking, half serious. That was one of the question's she's been answering throughout this entire party, and though she didn't mind catching up with her old friend, she wasn't exactly up for talking about herself anymore this evening.

“Enough about me, what about you? How’s traveling for work been going? You just got back from Italy, right?”

“Yeah. It was absolutely gorgeous there. I'll have to show you the pictures soon."

"And where are you off to next?"

"Actually... I’m thinking of staying put here for a while. I’ve really missed being around family.” She admits sincerely. Sure, her and Lizzie chatted all the time, but it wasn’t quite the same thing as being here. It got a little lonely moving around from place to place so much. "Now more so than ever, since were adding another member to it."

“Looking forward to meeting your new niece then?”

Josie grins widely and quickly nods her head. “Yeah. I can’t wait to hurry up spoil her.”

“Well, Piper should be making her grand appearance any day now.”

“If she’s anything like her mom, she’s going to be fashionably late.” The brunette jokes, and a look of instant panic washes over Hope's features at the realization of that very possibility. “God, I hope not. I can’t take much longer of this.” She whines, still finding it utterly impossible to get comfortable on Lizzie’s stupid couch. It somehow seemed even worse than it usually was today.

“Speaking of, where is my sister? She always loves to play hostess, so it’s strange not to have seen her yet.”

Hope frowns at the reminder. She had barely seen the blonde since she’d first arrived. It wasn’t at all like her to be a playing the wallflower. “Yeah. I was looking for her just before you got here. I really think I should go check on her, see how's she doing.”

As Hope starts to get up, Josie's eyes widen and she hold a hand up as if to stop her. “Oh, it’s okay. I can go find her, you rest.”

“No, I’ve got it.” Hope stubbornly tells her, not in the mood for anymore well meaning coddling today. “I’ve been wanting to talk to her about something important anyways. I’ll let her know you’re here though.” With a deal of effort, Hope slowly heaved herself off the sofa and into a standing position, grimacing slightly for a moment as she stood up.

“You okay?” Josie asks with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, I think I just got up a little funny.” Hope assures her as she take a second to catch her breath. When the discomfort eventually passes, she offers up small smile before slyly saying: “You know, should go get a drink or something. I think there's something over there you might like."

Josie blinks in confusion before turning her head back in the direction of the refreshment area, where she spots Penelope Park casually leaning up against the wall, sipping a water. A faint blush crosses her cheeks at the sight, and she bashfully looks away.

Pleased to see the lingering feelings between the duo are mutual, she offers her friend a little nudge to summon up the courage to go talk to Penelope, before then carrying on in her search for the surprisingly elusive, Lizzie Saltzman-Greasley.

After a bit of wandering the halls, Hope comes to a stop outside the downstairs guest bedroom, where the door is open a crack. Giving it a gentle push, she sees Lizzie sitting on an upholstered bench at the foot of the bed, deep in thought.

“Lizzie?” Hope calls out, and the blonde looks up at the sound of her name, quickly wiping at her eyes and trying to force a cheery expression onto her face.

"You know, you're missing a really nice party out there." Hope smiles gently as she steps further into the room, trying to break the ice. "Everyone's been wondering where you were."

“Hmph. Clearly not, since you're the only one who's bothered to look for me after all this time." She scoffs bitterly. "They could all care less about me, at least with you around anyways." She sulks, feeling like she's been reduced to a secondary character in her own life.

Hope frowns sadly, feeling just awful for her friend. This is what she was afraid might happen "That's not true, Lizzie. Please come back inside."

The blonde roughly shakes her head. "No. It's my party, and I can hide if I want to." She replies stubbornly.

Determined to help pull her out of this, Hope sits down next to her on the bench, ready to talk this out.

"I can't go back out there, Hope. I'm joke."

The shorter girl finds herself taken aback by that. “What are you talking about?”

“It should be me that everyone says is glowing, the one they should all be doting on. I should be the one out there whose stomach they want to touch. But once again, I’m **broken** , just like I always am! It's typical."

Hope's heart breaks for her best friend as she hears that. "Lizzie... You are not broken."

"I am! And I always have been." She interrupts, cutting her off. "You don't even want kids, and you still got to experience this whole process when I couldn't. It's not fair! It's just not fair." She chokes out, turning away as tears flowing freely from her eyes now, and Hope can't help herself from crying too.

“I know. I’m sorry so Lizzie, I really am. I know this isn't how you imagined starting your family, but that does not mean that there's anything wrong with you." She then places her hands on her friends shoulders. "If anything, it shows just how truly strong you are."

"But what if Piper loves me less because of it? What if she thinks I won't be a good enough mother?"

“Just because you gave birth to someone, does not necessarily make you a good mom. The two aren't mutually exclusive. That little girl is gonna grow up and see just how much you went through in order to bring her into this world, and she's gonna love you for it. And if for even a second she ever forgets all you did, her aunt Hope is gonna remind her of that fact everyday. Okay?”

Lizzie smiles brightly through bleary, tear filled eyes, touched beyond words, and she pulls her best friend into an appreciative hug. Returning the gesture, they both hold the hug for a good while as Lizzie gets her tears out, until Hope suddenly shifts awkwardly, tensing up in her arms.

“Uh, Lizzie?” She speaks up, voice a tad higher than it typically is.

“Yeah?” Her best friend sniffles, still fully invested in their hug to really notice.

“Not to ruin this nice moment were having here, but uh, I think my water just broke.”

Lizzie pulls back immediately, eyes wide in shock, mouth fallen open as she tries to process this news. “What? Really? Now?”

Hope nods nervously, suddenly aware of the painful next step in this whole process, and she does her best to try and keep calm about it. But then a different realization hits her, and she can't help but smile at her best friend, arching a questioning brow at her. “You ready to be a mom?”

“Oh my God, I’m gonna be a mom!” The blonde shouts, face lighting up with excitement. But then, Lizzie’s enthusiasm quickly turns to panic. “Oh my God, I’m gonna be a mom.” She repeats, this time way less sure of herself as everything suddenly becomes very, _very_ real for her.

“Now is really not the time to be having second thoughts.” Hope groans, clutching onto the side of the bench as a contraction starts up.

“Right! Sorry!” Lizzie swiftly apologizes, refocusing her attention on the young woman going into labor. Carefully, she tries to help Hope back onto her feet, and begins to hastily usher her out of the room and back towards the front of the house.

As they walk down the long hallway, Hope can’t help but quietly chuckle to herself, causing Lizzie to shoot her a perplexed expression. “Why are you laughing?”

"I'm just realizing that I may have jinxed myself earlier by saying to Landon that I wasn't going to have a baby today. At least I can tell him it didn’t happen in an elevator though.”

"You two are so weird." Lizzie mumbles fondly to herself as they keep pressing ahead, but quickly find their path blocked by all the guests congregated together, drinking and chatting amongst themselves.

“Everybody move! Party’s over everyone!” The blonde loudly announces, as the room goes quiet and everyone turns with curiosity to look at her. “Because just like me, Piper knows how to make an entrance. We’re having a baby!”

A mix of excited chatter fills the room but Lizzie is quick to cut them off so she can dole out instructions.

“Josie!" Lizzie calls out for her sister, who steps forward so that she can been seen, while Penelope lags closely behind. "I'm gonna need you to get everyone out of here, and for you to call MG to tell him to meet us at the hospital.”

“Penelope, let Landon know what’s happening.” Hope adds just as another wave of pain passes through her, making her grimace and tightly squeeze Lizzie's arm, eliciting a loud yelp from her.

“Ow! Jeez, what’d you get superpowers or something!?” Lizzie complains as she rubs the sore spot on her arm, while Hope serves her with an impatient glare.

“Josie and I have got everything handled here, you two get going, before Wonder Woman over there accidentally takes your arm off.”

Though Lizzie isn’t exactly keen on any plan involving Penelope Park, she nevertheless obliges. “Fine. Then we’re off to the hospital. This place better still be standing when I get back!”

“Aye, aye captain!” The brunette mock salutes with a smirk, making the blonde glower at her a moment, before finally heading for the front door with Hope. If she didn't leave now, there was going to be both a birth, and a murder today.


End file.
